Garota Veneno
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: Gina e Draco sofrem um feitiço e trocam de corpo... Eles tem trinta dias para se entender, mas isso é meio difícil se toda a vez que eles se encontram, acabam brigando! CAP. 32 ON! TERMINADA!
1. O Feitiço

**Capítulo 1 – O Feitiço**

Uma menina ruiva descia as escadas com um estilo próprio, os cabelos longos e lisos eram balançados pelo vento que fazia com que a saia curta, mas solta, da menina dançasse, deixando ver as pernas bem torneadas da Weasley mais nova.

Na outra extremidade do corredor, um loiro atraente, de 1 metro e 85 centímetros, caminhava arrancando sorrisos maliciosos das meninas que tentavam fazer a voz mais sensual quanto possível quando o cumprimentavam.

Draco... Oi... – diziam elas, pausadamente, com os lábios carnudos com batom vermelho chamativo e convidativo para qualquer garoto, mas não para **aquele**. Infelizmente.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados, enquanto com um sorriso malicioso via a ruivinha descendo a escada, abraçando alguns livros. Não pôde deixar de perceber que os mesmos sorrisos maliciosos que ele arrancava das meninas, ela arrancava dos meninos.

Ela chegou ao patamar, e olhou para os lados, quando algumas meninas se aproximaram, dando sorrisos tímidos que misturavam um pouco de respeito e inveja e a cumprimentaram com beijinhos falsos na bochecha.

Ol�, Gina! – elas disseram, e quando viram Draco olhando para a cena com um sorriso debochado no rosto, mandaram beijinhos para ele, como se ele fosse dar alguma bola para elas, algum dia.

Gina se afastou, balançando os cabelos enquanto andava em direção ao Salão Principal, Draco Malfoy aproveitou que ela estava sozinha para começar o seu dia com o pé direito e fazê-la ter a impressão que havia começado com o pé esquerdo.

Weasley! – disse ele, apressando-se a medida que a menina apertava ainda mais o passo.

Foi quando ele, por puro divertimento, empurrou ela contra uma das paredes e a prensou, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos castanhos que transbordavam desprezo. Ele deu um sorriso de deboche.

Sabia que é falta de educação não cumprimentar os outros?

E você, sabia que é falta de educação ficar prensando garotas pelos cantos? – ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha num sorriso irônico que quase desbancou o loiro.

Você gosta de mim, eu sei. – ele disse, provocante, roçando seus lábios nos dela.

Credo! – fez ela, tomada de nojo, empurrando-o para longe e passando a manda da blusa de lã sobre os lábios bem desenhados e desprovidos de batom ou gloss – Nunca mais se aproxime de mim desse jeito, seu nojento!

Com essas palavras, a ruivinha saiu caminhando deixando um Malfoy com um sorriso de deboche se espalhando pelo rosto.

XxXxX

Gina... – disse Harry, beijando a amiga na bochecha, o que arrancou muitos suspiros exasperados de alguns garotos que olhavam a ruivinha se sentar ao lado de Rony e de Harry.

Onde está Hermione? – perguntou Gina, percebendo que a morena não se encontrava junto com a dupla de rapazes atraentes.

Escrevendo para o Vitinho... – disse Rony, com voz exasperada – Vê se pode...

Ciumento... – disse Gina, com um sorrisinho, enquanto cutucava o irmão com o cotovelo.

Eu só acho desperdício! Ela poderia estar estudando... ou trancada em um quarto bem longe de todo e qualquer homem. – a última frase foi dita num sussurro, mas Gina ouviu e não pôde evitar uma gargalhada que fez com que todos os meninos da mesa olhassem para ela, maravilhados.

Os cabelos ruivos balançavam junto com o corpo branco como porcelana que se movia devido a longa gargalhada.

Gina ficou conversando com Harry e Rony sobre quadriboll e quando deu por si, estava atrasada para a aula de poções.

Oh, meu Deus! – ela berrou, se pondo de pé em um salto – Estou atrasada.

Ela sai correndo do Salão, arrancando olhares de todos, isso incluiu os olhos azuis acinzentados de um loiro que estava sendo agarrado por uma loira de olhos verdes e cabelo chanel.

Pansy... – ele disse, começando a ficar incomodado com os beijos no pescoço que a menina começava a lhe dar – Eu... Pára...

Ela pareceu emburrada, quando afastou os lábios do pescoço branco do menino, que acompanhou a ruiva saindo com os olhos. Gina era muito linda, com os cabelos lisos, o sorriso perfeito, as sardas que lhe faziam parecer uma boneca e os olhos castanhos, que outrora foram escuros, mas que com a adolescência clarearam tornando-se quase verdes.

A ruivinha descia as escadarias de Hogwarts, dando de cara com Hermione e Luna.

Bom dia, Gina. – disseram as duas.

Bom dia, meninas... Desculpem, estou atrasada! Vejo vocês no almoço.

Gina voltou a correr pelos corredores.

Bom dia, Gina. – todos que ela encontrava pelos corredores a cumprimentavam, e Gina se detestou por ter que deixa-los sem resposta.

Chegou na classe junto com Snape que, relutante, deixou-a entrar e se sentar ao lado de um menino que deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao vê-la ao seu lado.

Gina!

Ela se assustou com o grito e levou as mãos ao peito, sentindo o coração bater rapidamente.

Colin! Oi! – ela disse, quando teve sua voz de volta.

Snape interrompeu a conversa, Gina se sentiu eternamente grata, enquanto continuava a tentar prestar atenção na aula.

XxXxX

Quando a noite chegou, Gina se sentou perto da janela e resolveu tirar sua máscara de garota maravilhosa, não humana, que está sempre feliz. Tirou a máscara para ver a velha Gina refletida no seu reflexo da janela.

De dia, seus cabelos eram brilhosos, os olhos tão vivos que pareciam ter vida própria, as sardas eram perfeitamente espalhadas, de noite, o cabelo ficava com um brilho opaco, os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e as sardas pareciam horríveis.

_"Vivo num mundo onde todos fingem ser o que não são..."_

Ela olhou para o lago, parecia tão convidativo. As margens brilhavam à luz da lua, ela suspirou e quando deu por si, estava colocando um casaco de Rony que ficava parecendo um vestido – era maior que a saia que usava – e descendo as escadas descalça.

Quando sentiu a terra úmida tocando os pés brancos como porcelana, fechou os olhos. Era quase como se ela estivesse se lembrando das férias na Toca, de tudo o que havia feito de bom lá.

Caminhava de costas, olhando para a Lua e apreciando o momento, quando trombou com alguém.

XxXxX

Draco havia se levantado no meio da noite, vestido uma blusa larga e foi tomar uma água na cozinha. Soltou um suspiro quando se debruçou, olhando pela janela, quando viu a Lua, estava convidativa.

Resolveu que ia dar uma volta pelos jardins, só para ver se ficava com algum sono.

Enquanto estava caminhando, sentiu que algo esbarrou em suas costas, não era algo, era alguém.

Se virou ao mesmo tempo que a pessoa. A ruiva o olhava com desprezo e ele não se assustou ao perceber que seu olhar não era diferente para ela, embora os cabelos dela continuassem ruivos, o corpo continuasse perfeito e a blusa preta que ela usava ainda dava mais contraste a pele branquinha, mas ele não era o tipo de cara que ligava para isso.

O que você tá fazendo aqui, Weasley?

O mesmo que você, Malfoy. – ela disse, arisca.

Hum... – disse ele, fingindo estar interessado – E o que eu estaria fazendo?

Armando planos para soltar seus parentes de Azkaban? – ela disse, em um tom de sugestão.

Draco deu um risinho irônico.

E você? Pensando em como vai fazer para alimentar todos os seus coelhos? Digo... Irmãos?

Ora, seu... – disse ela, se jogando em cima dele.

Os dois saíram rolando pelo gramado do jardim, até que eles pararam, Draco deitado de bruços e Gina ajoelhada sobre ele, estava puxando o braço dele para trás, mas ele parecia completamente insensível, independente da força que ela usasse.

Esse é o seu máximo, ruiva? – perguntou, com desprezo, e, quando deu por si, estava imobilizada pelo loiro.

Me solta, seu nojento! – resmungou Gina, lutando para sair da posição em que estava.

Só se você... – ele estava pensando em algo para desafia-la, quando a menina girou, se soltando e saltou sobre ele, novamente.

Eu vou arrancar os seus dois olhos fora! – ela berrou.

Os dois estão quase se estapeando, quando alguém pigarreia. Os dois se viram e dão de cara com um ser que aparenta ser uma garotinha de sete anos, cabelos ruivos cacheados e olhos azuis.

A menina murmura algumas palavras estranhas em alguma língua morta, e os dois se sentem zonzos.

Sinto muito, mas não há outra maneira... Vocês têm trinta dias para se entender, caso contrário, o feitiço não poderá ser revertido.

Trinta dias? – perguntou Gina, então percebeu que sua voz estava grossa.

O que você quer...? – Draco parou no meio da frase quando se deparou com uma voz fina e aveludada saindo de seus lábios.

A menina ruiva olhava para tudo com uma incrível satisfação.

Draco e Gina se debruçam sobre o lago.

Oh, Meu Deus! – berrou Gina, no corpo de Draco – Eu sou você! Que nojo!

Como se eu estivesse muito feliz com isso! – retorquiu Draco, com a voz e no corpo de Gina.

E o que nós fazemos? – perguntou Gina, choramingando.

Eu sugiro que passem um bom tempo juntos. – disse a voz da menina, mas eles se viraram e ela não estava mais lá.

Gina começou a choramingar.

Minha vida acabou! Eu sou um loiro repugnante que se acha o gostoso-o-o-o... – choramingava, infeliz.

Como se eu estivesse vibrando de felicidade. – disse Draco, com sarcasmo, mexendo na barra da blusa de Rony, enquanto suspirava, nervoso.

Tá certo, como é que nós vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Gina.

Não sei... Aquela peste tinha cabelos ruivos! Deve ser da **sua** família. Sua família idiota.

Não fale assim da minha família! – berrou Gina – Além do mais, você agora faz parte dela!

Não faço, mesmo! – resmungou Draco, mexendo nos cabelos ruivos de Gina – Aquele bando de pé rapados da sua família! Eu vou acabar passando fome naquela merda de família.

Não fale assim da minha família! – berrou Gina, novamente.

Você quem sabe... – fez Draco, dando de ombros.

Os olhos azuis de Gina fitavam a si mesma, mas com a alma de Draco, ele ergueu a camiseta e olhou para dentro.

Que maldição! – disse ele, decepcionado – Você tá com roupa de baixo... Bom... Você vai ter que tomar banho, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

**NÃO** ouse encostar em mim, seu nojento! – berrou Gina - Eu te odeio.

Foda-se. Eu não dou a mínima. Eu só quero o meu corpo de volta! – retorquiu Draco – Mas dar um banho no seu corpo...

Temos trinta dias. – Gina interrompeu, sem querer ouvir o resto.

É, eu ouvi.

Ou ficaremos assim para sempre.

O puta merda, eu ouvi! Não sou surdo!

O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Gina, angustiada.

Nós, eu não sei, mas você vai parar de falar como uma menina enquanto estiver com o **meu** corpo. – disse Draco, sério.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **O primeiro capítulo! Nossa, amei escrever, fala sério!_

_Até o próximo capítulo e eu quero **muitas** reviews, viram? _

_Ah, e não vai ter um fim dramático, como a Miss Simpatia, ouviram? XDD_

_Beijos._

_Gi_


	2. Primeiro Dia

A senha da Grifinória é Leão. – disse Gina, enquanto se levantava – Acho que nós não podemos fazer mais nada, certo? Amanhã a gente pode se encontrar para ver o que fazer.

Aquela ruivinha maldita... – resmungava Draco, com a voz de Gina – Aquela vagaba de sete anos de idade!

Pára de falar assim da menina! Você está no meu corpo, que saco!

Então, me diga: Quais palavrões eu estou autorizado a dizer?

Hum... – Gina colocou a mão na cintura.

Tira essa mão daí! – sibilou Draco.

Gina tirou, enquanto continuava pensando.

Saco, caramba e... poxa.

Ah, tá... Vai dizer que você nunca falou palavrão na sua vida!

Estou tentando tirar eles do meu vocabulário.

Draco revirou os olhos e os dois se separaram, caminhando em direção as suas não-respectivas torres. Draco subiu as escadas que davam para o quadro da mulher gorda.

Leão. – ele disse.

A mulher gorda saiu do caminho e Draco começou a subir as escadas, os cabelos grudando na nuca.

Gina, onde você estava? – perguntou Harry, com um semblante preocupado.

Te interessa, Potter?

Quê? – perguntou o moreno, confuso.

Digo... – disse Draco, lembrando-se que estava no corpo de Gina – Eu fui beber um pouco de água e acabei conversando com o Toddy por muito tempo e...

Toddy? – perguntou Hermione, que surgia atrás de Harry – Não seria Dobby?

Que seja. – fez Draco, revirando os olhos.

Eu fiz uma nova campanha para o F.A.L.E., você quer ver?

É... não. – fez Draco, enquanto tentava passar pelo casal.

Como "não"? Eu achei que você gostasse das minhas campanhas! – argumentou Hermione.

Você era a única que aprovava essa idiotice, lembra? – perguntou Rony, que havia acabado de entrar na conversar.

Bom, eu não apoio mais. – disse o loiro/ruiva querendo se livrar logo do trio-maravilha.

Você tá de TPM? – perguntou Hermione.

TPM? – perguntou Draco, curioso – O que é TPM?

Hermione olhou para ele, chocada.

Gina! Eu tinha te falado o que era! É quando a gente tá perto "daqueles dias" e fica meio estressada, sabe? – disse Hermione, querendo não ser detalhista demais, devido a existência de meninos no local.

"Aqueles dias"? – perguntaram Draco e Rony juntos.

Hermione corou furiosamente.

Ora, esqueçam. – fez, movendo a mão em sinal de "apaguem o que eu disse".

Draco, no corpo do Gina, se voltou para eles e, meio hesitante, olhou para Hermione.

É... Eu to meio "grogue"... Para onde fica o meu dormitório, mesmo? – perguntou, com um sorriso amarelo.

Hermione olhou para Gina, perplexa, depois apontou para as escadas na outra extremidade da sala.

Segunda porta à esquerda.

Obrigado... da. – dizendo isso, Draco subiu as escadas rapidamente e quando entrou no quarto, encontrou com Madaline se trocando.

A menina loira de olhos azuis e cabelos cacheados estava abotoando o sutiã quando Draco chegou, ele estacou no meio do quarto, olhando, abobado.

Talvez tivesse sido bom, de alguma coisa.

Gina, me ajuda a abotoar o sutiã? Eu não to conseguindo! – ela reclamou, se aproximando de Draco.

Draco, experiente, fechou o sutiã da menina rapidamente e se afastou, tinha que se lembrar que estava no corpo de uma menina. Ele teria dado uns "pegas" em Madeline lá mesmo, mas ele ficaria assustado se descobrisse se tal beleza tivesse inclinações homossexuais.

XxXxX

Cobra. – disse Gina, e o quadro de uma enorme serpente deu a entrada para Gina.

Subiu as escadas rapidamente, quando encontrou com Pansy sentada com um robe olhando para o fogo que crepitava na lareira, ao ver o seu loiro olhando para ela, a loira deu um sorriso e se levantou, levando a mão até o cordão do robe e puxando-o com sensualidade.

"_Coitada... É **assim** que ela seduz os homens?"_

Quando ela abriu o robe, estava nua.

Olá, Draco! Vamos nos divertir?

Gina recuou até que sentiu as costas tocando a parede. Tentou manter a naturalidade, mas não conseguia, estava tremendo.

"_O que Draco Malfoy faria no meu lugar? ... Ele comeria a menina, óbvio... Credo! Eu não quero dormir com ela!"_

Eu to com dor de cabeça. – disse Gina, rapidamente, levando a mão a testa.

Pansy fez um biquinho, enquanto se aproximava, Gina grudou-se ainda mais na parede, ela aproximou os lábios dos de Gina, com nojo, Gina – no corpo de Draco – tentou empurrar Pansy, mas acabou com as mãos no seio da menina.

Pansy deu um sorriso maroto.

Eu sabia que você queria...

Gina se soltou dela, tentando não aparentar nojo.

É... Eu quero... E **muito**... Me espera no quarto, eu já to indo!

A menina sorriu e começou a subir as escadas. Quando teve certeza que ela não poderia vê-la, Gina limpou a mão que havia tocado o seio de Pansy na cortina e desceu correndo as escadas.

Passou pelo quarto e correu por uma passagem que Fred havia lhe mostrado que dava direto para o vestiário feminino do sexto ano.

"_Que aquele traste humano – no meu corpo – esteja lá!"_

Gina empurrou o quadro para o lado e viu a si mesma dormindo de perna aberta e com as mãos quase dentro do shorts do pijama.

Tire essas mãos daí! – berrou Gina, batendo no próprio rosto com um travesseiro.

Draco acordou e olhou para ela, espreitando os olhos.

O que faz aqui? – perguntou, limpando a boca.

Aquela loira maldita quer **dormir** com você! O que eu faço? – perguntou Gina, desesperada.

Dorme com ela, oras!

O quê? – perguntou Gina, exasperada – Você tá louco? Eu sou uma mulher, tá?

Só que você tá no **meu** corpo e tem que agir como **eu** agiria. – disse Draco, depois deu um sorriso malicioso – Quer que eu te ensine como se faz?

Tira esse sorriso daí, ele não combina com o meu rosto. – resmungou Gina, se sentando na cama, ao lado da garota ruiva que estava olhando para ela com divertimento – Olha, eu posso até **tentar** dormir com ela, mas você vai ter um sério problema.

Vou, é? Qual?

Eu não vou me sentir... atraída... pela Pansy, sabe? – Gina gesticulou para os "países baixos" de Draco – E você vai ficar com fama de brocha.

Isso foi suficiente para fazer com que Draco se sentasse com uma agilidade incrível. Ele ficou olhando para a própria imagem, imaginando uma saída para o problema.

Por que você não diz para ela que... está... estou... ah, dane-se... muito cansado e que quero relaxar um pouco! E que amanhã você – ou eu – vê o que rola.

Tá certo... – disse Gina, hesitante, se levantando e caminhando em direção ao quadro, voltou-se – Mantenha as suas mãos longe da minha calcinha... e do meu sutiã... A propósito, não encoste em mim!

Saiu de lá. Draco resmungou alguma coisa e se virou, indo dormir.

XxXxX

Pansy...? – chamou Gina, fechando os olhos para parecer calma.

Oi, amor... Achei que você não vinha mais... – disse ela, com a voz chorosa.

Ah... É que eu... Não to muito bem...

Você dormiu com outra? – perguntou Pansy, se pondo de pé em um pulo.

Não... você sabe que eu... amo... você... – disse Gina, hesitante.

Mesmo? Você me ama? – perguntou Pansy, com os olhos brilhando.

Sim... Acho... – o loiro abriu a porta – Poderia, por favor, me deixar dormir.

Claro, querido... Mas quero um beijo antes.

Gina deu um beijo rápido na bochecha da menina e a empurrou para fora do quarto, fechando a porta com força.

"_Vagaba..."_

XxXxX

No dia seguinte, Draco e Gina se encontraram nos corredores.

Gina puxou Draco para um canto afastado, onde ninguém os estava vendo.

O que você está me fazendo usar? – perguntou Gina, incrédula – Minhas blusas não têm esse decote!

Gina, você fica bem mais bonita assim, acredita. – disse Draco, analisando o decote – Você tem peitos bonitos, não precisa esconder.

Ponha a minha outra blusa! – disse Gina, amarga.

E olhe o que **você** fez comigo! – disse Draco, apontando para o seu novo estilo.

Os cabelos estavam soltos, lhe cobrindo os olhos azuis. A calça que ele estava usando era baixa e a camiseta um pouco apertada.

A minha cueca tá aparecendo! – disse, apontando para o começo da cueca branca que aparecia na frente.

Você tá reclamando? É que você ainda não viu aqui!

Gina ficou de costas, a calça estava quase no meio da bunda de Draco, deixando quase toda a cueca do menino a mostra.

Que pouca vergonha é essa com o **meu** corpo?

Eu é quem te pergunto! – disse Gina, com a mão na cintura.

Tira... essa... mão... daí! – disse ele, arrancando a mão dela da cintura e, depois, exclamou – Você fez as minhas unhas! Onde você tava com a cabeça?

Suas unhas estavam fracas! – argumentou Gina, arrancando a mãos das mãos de Dracos e a segurando contra o peito, na defensiva.

E... porque elas estão fracas... você passa **esmalte** nelas!

Não é esmalte! É base, e não tem problema nenhum, tá? Esse treco de "homem que se cuida é gay" é passado!

Só se for para você! – disse Draco sério.

Ótimo!

Ótimo! – berrou ele e os dois saíram em direções opostas.

XxXxX

Por que a poção Polissúco pode ser perigosa... srta... Weasley? – perguntou Snape, já calculando quantos pontos tiraria da Grifinória pela resposta errada da ruivinha.

Porque ela pode ter efeitos colaterais... por exemplo, se tiver um pêlo de cachorro na poção, você pode ganhar características dele. – disse Draco, enquanto bufava. Aquela matéria era ridícula de tão fácil.

Snape hesitou e explodiu.

Fale agora, Weasley! Quem foi que soprou a resposta para você?

Ninguém. – disse Draco, perplexo – Essa matéria é ridícula de tão fácil.

É, mas a última vez que eu te perguntei algo sobre essa matéria "ridícula de fácil" você não conseguiu nem falar! – explodiu o professor, quase subindo na mesa de raiva – Eu vou tirar 20 pontos da Grifinória pela sua falta de honestidade para comigo!

Draco mal conseguia acreditar, ele não estava nem aí para a Weasley, mas, naquele momento, **ele** era a Weasley e professor nenhum o humilharia, mesmo naquele corpinho.

Isso não é justo! – berrou, ficando de pé.

Berrando com um professor? – perguntou Snape, provocando-o – Vou ter que te dar uma detenção?

Snape nunca havia lhe mandado para uma detenção e ele sabia que não era justo fazer com que a ruiva fosse para um. Bufando, ele se sentou novamente e ficou olhando para a janela enquanto o time de Quadriboll da Sonserina – isso incluía a ele mesmo – estava lá fora, treinando.

XxXxX

Draco! – berrou Goyle, chamando Gina de volta a realidade.

Draco? Ah, digo... eu! – disse, se pondo de pé e pegando a vassoura que estava aos seus pés.

Vamos logo! Esse ano nós vamos ganhar da Grifinória! – disse Celina, uma morena de olhos escuros que parecia cheia de si – E eu vou ter o gostinho de mandar uma goles naquela ruiva nojenta!

Hey, não fale assim de mim! – berrou o loiro, chamando a atenção para ele.

Quê? – perguntou ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas, confusa.

O Draco quis dizer que a ruivinha é gostosa... É mancada acabar com ela. – falou Crable.

Gina fechou os olhos, sentindo nojo.

É... Foi isso o que eu disse... – disse, fingindo desinteresse.

Todos subiram nas vassouras e começaram a voar, Gina perseguindo o pomo e Goyle e Crable ficavam jogando os balaços para todos os lados possíveis. Celina, Marcela e Paul ficavam se revezando e jogando nos ares, onde Cristian defendia a maioria das bolas.

Gina pegou o pomo algumas vezes, sem demora alguma, enquanto os outros continuavam no treino enfadonho. Os treinos da Grifinória – na direção de Rony – eram bem mais divertidos.

Nesse instante, ela viu a si mesma se aproximando junto com Rony, Harry, Mione e os outros jogadores do time da Grifinória, trajando as vestes de treino.

Gina olhou para Draco que retribuiu o olhar com um revirar de olhos.

"_Ela deve estar me humilhando!"_

Gina desceu ao chão com a vassoura de Draco junto com o time da Sonserina, ela olhou para o time todo da Grifinória que a olhavam feio, então ela se lembrou que estava no corpo de Draco e por isso era tão odiada, mesmo sem abrir a boca.

Vocês já estão há um bom tempo treinando! – disse Rony, esticando a ampulheta – Veja, já faz meia hora!

Mas nós pedimos permissão para uma hora de treino, Ro...nald Weasley. – disse, quase se permitindo chamar o irmão pelo apelido e recebendo um olhar de veemência de si mesma – que, na verdade, era Draco.

É, Rony! – disse Draco, colocando a vassoura nos ombros – A gente volta mais tarde!

Como assim? – perguntou Harry – Gina, você sempre era a primeira a manda-los sair.

É! Você não pode desistir assim! – berrou Gina e todos olharam para o loiro que estava obrigando a ruiva a obriga-lo a sair do campo.

O que quer dizer com isso, Malfoy? Quer parar o treino? – perguntou Draco, erguendo as sobrancelhas de Gina num convite irônico de que ela **tentasse** concordar com essa afirmativa na frente de todos da Sonserina.

Gina hesitou, antes de fechar os olhos e bufar, se concentrando em se parecer com Draco o máximo possível.

Claro que não, Weasley pobretona! Eu só to tirando uma com essa sua cara de trouxa! – disse, gesticulando para que o time da Grifinória saísse – Nós vamos treinar mais meia hora e mais quanto tempo nós quisermos!

Draco resolveu entrar no jogo, colocou as mãos na cintura.

Ah, vão, é? – perguntou, jogando os cabelos ruivos para trás com a mão que não se ocupava em segurar a cintura – Pois saiba você que eu vou te arrancar desse campo agora!

E como? Mandando todos os seus irmãos se juntarem e saírem me arrastando?

Não! – fez Draco, com seus pensamentos rápidos – Eu te arranco daí de um modo bem mais rápido.

Ah, é? E como? – perguntou Gina, enquanto colocava as varinhas de Draco em mãos.

Te mandando uma maldição imperdoável, oras!

Hermione, Harry e Rony olharam assustados para a ruivinha que olhava com um sorriso maroto para um loiro perplexo.

Você nunca...

Virgínia! – berrou Rony, puxando Draco pelo braço – O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ela só quer me dar um susto, Weasley. Ela não teria coragem de soltar uma Maldição Imperdoável em mim. Nem em ninguém. – acrescentou o loiro, com um tom de fingido desprezo – OK, rapazes, vamos deixar esses perdedores com o campo, nós sabemos que podemos vence-los sem treino algum.

Gina saiu liderando o grupo da Sonserina, enquanto trocou olhares rápidos com Draco, que lhe sorriu com os seus lábios e deu um aceno rápido com a cabeça.

XxXxX

Era noite quando Gina e Draco se encontraram no lago. Os dois trocaram cumprimentos rápidos, quando Gina se sentou. Por um lado, era bom poder sentar do jeito que quisesse.

E então? – perguntou Gina, enquanto mexia nos cabelos loiros.

Bom... Você _realmente_ agiu como um Malfoy hoje à tarde.

Não foi difícil. – ela disse, franzindo a testa – É só eu imaginar que eu estou falando com você, ao invés de estar falando com meu irmão e com Harry.

Draco deu de ombros, e Gina percebeu que ele havia mudado de camiseta, não era mais decotada, era comum.

Você mudou de camiseta!

É... Não há necessidade de te taxarem de puta enquanto eu estiver no seu corpo.

Gina franziu a testa.

Você não está... encostando... em mim, está? – perguntou, enojada e com medo da resposta.

Bom... Eu _tenho_ que encostar, além do mais, você precisa tomar banho, certo?

Você não está... fazendo coisas... indecentes... com o meu corpo, não é?

Você diz...? Ah, não. Credo, Weasley! Eu só encosto no seu corpo porque tenho nojo de não tomar banho.

Não foi isso o que você disse na noite passada. – ela disse, acusando-o.

Eu tava tirando uma com a sua cara, trouxa! – disse ele, revirando os olhos – Francamente, você acha que eu tenho o que na cabeça?

... Merda? – falou Gina, em tom sugestivo.

Draco revirou os olhos e olhou-a com uma expressão de desprezo.

O que você fez em relação a Pansy?

Disse que não tava "no clima"...

E ela?

Perguntou se você tava saindo com outra...

- E você?

Eu disse que você amava ela. – disse Gina, dando de ombros.

**O QUÊ**? Não, você **não** falou para Pansy que **eu** estava **apaixonado** por ela, disse?

Gina se encolheu, e gemeu um "sim".

Então trate de desfazer isso agora!

Como? – perguntou Gina, atônita.

Vai falar para ela algo, mas vai me livrar desse fardo!

Eu...

Até amanhã, Weasley.

Mas...

**Até**. – disse ele, cortando-a.

"_Maldito de uma figa!"_

XxXxX

Draco! – berrou Pnasy, agarrando Gina que fez uma cara enojada.

Pansy, nós precisamos conversar...

Claro, meu amor! – ela disse, puxando Gina para a sacada do andar – Me fale.

Os cabelos loiros de Pansy voavam ao sabor do vento e ela parecia uma criança ansiosa pelo presente de natal, as bochechas estavam levemente rosadas e os olhos brilhando com expectativa.

Eu... Menti... Para você. – disse Gina, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos dela.

Como assim?

Eu não te amo... – disse Gina, levando as mãos aos cabelos platinados.

Co-como assim? – ela perguntou, com a voz fraca e lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

Não... Não é que... Eu estou confusa... – Pansy olhou para ela, e Gina percebeu o erro que cometera – confus**o**.

Quer dizer que... – ela fungou – pode ser que você sinta algo... por mim?

Gina não conseguia dizer não para aqueles olhos lacrimejantes, respirou fundo.

Talvez.

Oh, Draco! – ela a abraçou – Nós podíamos tentar e...

Não, nada disso! Eu quero pensar sozinha! O! Sozinh**o**.

Ela pareceu decepcionada.

OK, então...

XxXxX

Draco se deitou na cama, colocando a mão na barriga lisa e quase inexistente de Gina, fechou os olhos pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido. Era estranho ficar no corpo da ruivinha.

Era estranho atrair o olhar de tantos homens e saber que muitos deles estariam pensando nela agora de noite. Gina tinha um corpo invejável e era de uma beleza que arrancaria o fôlego até mesmo de Draco, e ele sabia disso.

Não que ele tivesse qualquer tipo de queda pela ruiva, mas ele já se pegara muitas vezes prestando atenção nela, enquanto ela treinava Quadriboll ou comia na mesa da Grifinória ou estava conversando com seus amigos.

Madeline entrou no dormitório e se sentou no pé da cama de Gina.

Gina? – chamou a loira atraente.

Pois não?

Você não vai escrever no seu diário hoje?

Isso _realmente_ é do seu interesse?

Hum... É...

Bom, onde eu coloquei ele, mesmo? – perguntou Draco, fingindo naturalidade.

No lugar de sempre, na última gaveta do criado-mudo. – disse Madeline em tom óbvio.

Claro! Como pude esquecer? – Draco girou na cama e pegou o diário.

Ele era um caderninho azul com as iniciais GW desenhadas em uma cor dourada, ele tentou abri-lo, mas na capa do livro apareceu, em letras douradas:

"_Senha?"_

Draco pegou uma pena que estava na gaveta, ao lado de onde estivera o diário e escreveu:

"_Virgínia Weasley"_

A capa se desfez e as letras.

"_Código incorreto! Tente novamente!_

_Vírginia Weasley"_

Draco apagou um pouco com a parte de trás da pena e escreveu.

"_Unicórnio! Meninas amam animais fofinhos, deve ser isso!"_

Novamente, a mensagem de código incorreto apareceu e, além disso, apareceu um:

"_Senha bloqueada no momento, tente novamente amanhã!"_

Ah, eu escrevo amanhã. – resmungou Draco, guardando o diário na gaveta novamente.

OK, boa-noite, Virgínia Potter.

Dranco franziu o cenho.

Boa noite, Madeline.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Já vi que muita gente não gostou do fim de **Miss Simatia**, e eu sinto muito, mas não posso mudar o fim, gente! Sinto muito mesmo, eu faria de tudo para agradar vocês._

_**Princesa-Chi**, eu realmente sinto muito por ter decepcionado vocês, Tina, todas vocês que não gostaram, eu **realmente**__sinto muito, mas não posso voltar atrás, a única coisa que posso fazer é tentar me redimir com essa nova fanfic... Espero que aceitem a minha desculpa. _

_Bom, obrigada._

_Beijos._

_Gi_


	3. Segundo dia

**Capítulo 3 – Segundo dia**

"_Maldição, eu to com vontade de fazer xixi!"_, esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Gina, assim que se pôs de pé. Olhou em volta e se perguntou como faria para essa missão, já que nunca havia tido... aquele treco no meio das pernas... e, por tanto, não sabia como usá-lo _"Não pode ser tão difícil! Além do mais, lembre-se: **até o Rony** faz isso, não deve ser nada demais"._

Respirando fundo, ela caminhou em direção ao armário de Draco, vestindo-se como ele se vestiria, já que ele não tinha gostado muito da calça larga. Ela passou o gel rapidamente no cabelo e puxou-o para trás.

Quando se olhou no espelho e se viu, ficou satisfeita.

Eu sou Draco Malfoy... – disse ela, com uma cara de malvada que ficava ótima no loiro – E vou azarar toda a sua família de ruivos pobretões se não sair da minha frente, Weasley. – ela ficava assim grande parte do dia, ensaiando os "foras" que daria em si mesma, em Rony, Mione e Harry – Hum... Não posso me esquecer de encher **muito** o saco do Rony.

A pontada veio de novo e Gina sentiu que se não fosse "tirar água dos joelhos" a sua bacia ia explodir. Começou a caminhar em direção ao banheiro dos monitores e lá ficou olhando um monitor do quinto ano fazer suas necessidades.

"_Ele faz parecer tão fácil..."_, pensou enquanto prestava mais atenção no menino.

O garoto começou a olhar assustado para o loiro, que parecia prestar atenção **demais** nele, o menino fechou a calça e saiu quase correndo do banheiro.

"_Eles nem lavam a mão, que nojo!"_, pensou Gina, enquanto se preparava para tentar fazer as suas necessidades.

"_Certo... Ai que nojo... Eu tenho que segurar isso? Bom, tudo bem... É só uma vez... E mais quantas vezes ele quiser ir ao banheiro... NÃO TORNE AS COISAS MAIS DIFÍCEIS, além do mais, se eu não fizer isso, ele vai mijar nas calças e vai ser ainda pior. Certo... Bom... Calma... Não tem nada demais... AH QUE COISA NOJENTA! Credo! Credo! Credo! Credo! Pronto... Peguei... UGH, QUE NOJO... Agora é só esperar... AH MEU DEUS! COMO EU FAÇO ISSO PARAR? ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!"_

Se eu fosse você, eu mirava em algum lugar. – disse um garoto que acabava de entrar no banheiro.

Gina, humilhada pela presença do garoto, seguiu o exemplo e, aos poucos, conseguiu controlar.

Eu... Só estava... Um pouco distraído... OK? – perguntou Gina, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos do rapaz.

O menino olhou para os lados, e depois soltou um suspiro aliviado ao ver que não tinha ninguém. Se aproximou um pouco mais de Gina:

Eu sei do seu segredo.

Segredo? Que segredo?

Sobre você e a Weasley... – disse ele, como se não quisesse terminar a frase por precaução.

O que é que tem eu e a Weasley? – perguntou Gina, mau humorada.

Vocês trocaram de corpo, dã. – fez o menino, enquanto balançava a cabeça – Eu to aqui para te ajudar, mas se você não quiser...

Gina ficou em silêncio, vendo o menino dar as costas e caminhar em direção a porta.

Espera! – o menino se virou – Você vai me ensinar a... fazer... necessidades? – perguntou, olhando para o chão.

XxXxX

Gina! Acorda! Você não pode mais se atrasar! – gritou Melanie, jogando um travesseiro na cara de Draco.

Me atrasar? Para quê? – perguntou Draco, mal humorado, chutando os lençóis e se pondo de pé.

Para a nossa caminhada! – berrou a loira, mostrando a sua roupa de ginástica – Ah, qual é! Você falou que queria ficar gostosona para o Harry, lembra?

Draci estacou no meio do quarto.

"_Essa tonta **ainda** gosta daquele trouxa?"_, depois se virou e soltou um suspiro exasperado.

Eu vou tomar banho e já to me arrumando.

Draco entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Era impossível não admitir o quanto Gina era bonita. Os cabelos ruivos caíam como cachoeiras perfeitas até os ombros, os olhos castanhos brilhavam com intensidade, tinha um corpo perfeito e... **ela** era perfeita.

Com um suspiro, ele entrou no chuveiro e tomou banho, evitando ao máximo encostar em Gina.

Saiu de toalha e vestiu uma roupa de ginástica que Madeline já tinha posto em cima da sua cama, prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo – que não era muito difícil de fazer – e saiu atrás da amiga.

As duas saíram correndo pelos campos de Hogwarts, enquanto isso, mantiam uma conversa que Draco tentava manter agradável, por mais que de vez em quando tivesse vontade demandar a loira à merda.

E como vão as coisas? – perguntou Madeline, enquanto prendia o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo mais apertado.

Que coisas?

Entre você e os seus pais. Eles já estão menos putos com o Percy?

Ah... Eu... Não sei. – fez Draco, confuso, mas tentando não dar na cara.

E por que você não escreveu no seu diário ontem? Você sempre escreve!

Ah, eu sei... Mas eu ando meio drogue... E esqueci a senha.

Nossa! É só você pôr Gina Potter. Como você foi esquecer? – perguntou Madeline, revirando os olhos – Você ta muito estranha!

Eu ando um pouco distraída, só isso. Vai, vamos terminar isso logo!

Madeline, hesitante, seguiu junto com Gina em direção aos portões de Hogwarts.

XxXxX

Gina tomou um banho e saiu para o Salão Principal. Tinha que comer ou ia acabar morrendo desnutrida. Foi quando encontrou com Draco – em seu corpo – atrás de uma estátua.

Vem aqui! A gente precisa conversar!

Gina olhou para os lados e se aproximou.

O que é?

Você precisa me passar todos os seus trabalhos! Você tinha um trabalho de poções para hoje! Sorte que eu consegui restaurar o meu trabalho do ano passado! Você é louca? E, a propósito, voe terminou com a Pansy?

Gina ficou olhando incrédula para Draco.

Você só está a dois dias no corpo de uma menina e já está agindo como uma, sabia? Ta certo, eu tenho treino de Quadriboll hoje, a gente pode se encontrar às 19 horas, OK?

Draco revirou os olhos contrariado.

Ta bom. – resmungou, exasperado – Por que, com tantas meninas, eu tinha de trocar de corpo com **você**?

Como se eu também estivesse muito feliz!

Draco deu meia volta e saiu de lá, e Gina ficou um minuto em silêncio.

"_Por que aquela menina queria que a gente se desse bem? E porque eu **não** consigo me imaginar sendo amiga dele?"_

XxXxX

Quando as seis horas da tarde chegou, Gina estava exausta de dar foras nas pessoas. Já não agüentava mais ser Draco Malfoy. Queria seu corpo e a sua personalidade de volta.

Não agüentava mais as meninas suspirando por onde passava, e os meninos olhando para ele como se fosse uma doença e era simplesmente impossível olhar nos olhos do irmão e ver tanto desprezo!

Draco já estava sentado em um banco, olhando para o lago e arremessando algumas pedras nele.

Fala logo, o que você quer? – perguntou, sem olhar para Gina.

Eu quero meu corpo de volta! – disse Gina, com a voz chorosa, e sentindo as lágrimas vir aos olhos – Eu não agüento mais ser você! Eu repugno você e repugno ter de ser você! Eu quero ser eu de novo!

Draco olhou para ela por um momento e depois ficou ferrado de raiva.

Se você acha que eu estou gostando de ser você, é bom pensar duas vezes, Weasley! Eu **detesto** você e o seu jeito delicado de ser! **Eu detesto tudo em você**! E, se me dá licença, eu tenho uma merda de um trabalho de Artimancia que você, sua folgada, deixou para fazer na véspera. E **eu** vou ter que fazer.

Gina bateu com os pés no chão.

Eu não sabia que ia trocar de corpo com você, seu grosso!

Ah, vá se danar! – berrou ele, se afastando dela rapidamente.

"_Grosso de merda..."_

"_É uma estúpida, mesmo!"_

XxXxX

Gina chegou no quarto e se jogou na cama, só queria dormir um pouco.

XxXxX

Draco se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos.

"_Merda"_.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Que bom que vocês estão gostando da fic, taí o cap. 3! Desculpa a demora!_

_Beijos._

_Gi_


	4. Terceiro Dia

Capítulo 4 – Terceiro Dia 

Gina se sentou a mesa do café ao lado de Crable, que lhe lançou um olhar estupidamente idiota e começou a conversar com ela sobre Quadriboll. Gina revirou os olhos e deu uma gelada no garoto que continuou falando, como se ignorando o fato de que Gina simplesmente **não** abria a boca.

A garota suspirou e então seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos de Draco que estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória, foi aí que Gina viu, sobre a mesa, ao lado do prato de Draco Malfoy, estava seu diário.

O diário estava aberto.

"_Não pode ser!"_

Gina sentiu um enorme ímpeto de correr até ele e dar umas boas bofetadas na cara do loiro, mas resistiu a isso, apenas lhe lançou um olhar assassino que fez com que ele fechasse o diário e o guardasse dentro da mala de qualquer jeito.

"_Eu não acredito nisso!"_, pensou, nervosa. Se levantou da mesa e saiu às pressas, depois, parou no meio do corredor e ficou em silêncio, enquanto sua mente assimilava tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer.

"**_Vamos lá, Gina! Pensa!"_**, disse uma voz sarcástica na sua mente.

"_Isso, pensa! O que nós escrevemos em diários?"_, perguntou uma meiga.

"Vamos... Não pode ser tão difícil!", mas a verdadeira Gina continuava em silêncio, olhando para os próprios pés, tentando entender. 

"**Segredos! Nós escrevemos segredos naquela merda de diário! Sinceramente, você tem alguma problema, Gina? Depois do que Voldemort te fez, você continua preferindo confiar em folhas de papel do que confiar nas pessoas, do que confiar em você mesma!"**, disse uma terceira voz, que se assemelhava muito com a voz de Luna, que havia falecido no ano passado **'Quando nós éramos amigas, você nunca me contava nada, sempre fingia que não era importante, mas eu sabia que era importante. Talvez seja mesmo bom que o Malfoy leia sobre você, assim..."**

Eu não quero mais te ouvir! – disse Gina, tapando os ouvidos, mas a voz vinha de dentro da sua cabeça, e, tampando os ouvidos, parecia que ela só fazia a voz se tornar mais alta ainda.

Gina... – uma mão fria tirou as mãos de Gina dos ouvidos e ela abriu os olhos, olhando o moreno de olhos verdes - ... está tudo bem?

Harry...?

O menino hesitou antes de balançar a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Não, Joel. Lembra...? Do Banheiro?

Ah... Eu não te vi mais... – então Gina se lembrou que estava no corpo de Draco – Eu devo estar patética com os olhos marejando... To fazendo o Malfoy parecer um maricas.

O moreno deu um sorriso e segurou um dos ombros dela e disse, com calma.

Isso não é culpa sua, Gin... Você é você, não importa no corpo de quem você esteja.

Como você sabe de mim e do Malfoy? – perguntou Gina, olhando-o com uma curiosidade infantil.

Ele deu um sorriso.

Muitas perguntas.

Mas eu só fiz uma!

Muitas perguntas. – replicou ele – Muitas, mesmo.

Oh... Certo, então.

Calma, ruiva, um passo de cada vez. Acho melhor você e o Malfoy se encontrarem hoje de noite, as coisas entre vocês andam meio abaladas e vocês só tem mais vinte e sete dias.

Obrigada por estar contando um tempo, para mim parece que já se passou mais de um ano que eu estou nesse corpo desprezível.

Joel sorriu, Gina abaixou os olhos e quando ergue-os novamente, ele sumiu.

Joel...?

Draco queria ler o diário, mas resolveu deixar isso para depois da aula, não daria para ler com os olhos de Gina grudados nele, prontos para mata-lo a qualquer momento, além do mais, ela poderia querer se vingar.

"_Um Malfoy prevenido vale por dois, mesmo que no corpo de um Weasley pobretão"_, pensou ele, como se num mantra. Foi então que se deu conta que estava falando alto e que Hermione, a sangue ruim, estava olhando para ele, assustada.

Do que está falando, Gina?

Que um Malfoy precavido vale por dois, porque acho que o Malfoy está... – Draco procurou por algo decente para dizer nessa hora – aprontando algo para mim!

Aquele loiro azedo? Não teria inteligência nem mesmo para matar uma mosca.

Draco sentiu que as suas testas tinham franzido e que estava olhando feio para a morena, mas continuou em silêncio, pensando em algo para rebater sem parecer que estaria se defendendo.

Acho que... não devemos subestima-lo.

É você está certa... – então a trouxa começou a rir que nem uma maluca – ele pode chorar pro papai dele!

Draco cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a sua ira.

Ele... não... é... um... covarde... – resmungou, tentando segurar sua raiva.

Você ta bem? Parece estar brava?

É só... impressão.. sua. – sibilou Malfoy, raivoso, começando a andar mais rápido.

Gina! Gina! Me espera! – berrou Hermione, tentando acompanha-lo.

Não dá. To atrasado... a. A gente se vê... Até... _nunca mais, espero_. – Draco sussurrou a última parte para si mesmo, lançando um olhar matador para a morena.

"_Uma trouxa... Até parece... Eu, chorando para o meu pai!"_, pensou ele, chutando um arbusto que estava a sua frente.

Gina estava sentada na batente da janela, olhando para o sol que se punha, enquanto esperava pelas seis horas da tarde, depois das seis ficaria no jardim, esperando o Malfoy ter a boa vontade de aparecer para se esclarecer.

Quando deu seis horas, ela bufou e pegou sua jaqueta, colocou-a e estava prestes a começar a andar, quando encontrou Pansy na sua frente, com os olhos marejando. Ela correu até Gina e a abraçou.

Draco... Eu... preciso saber o que você sente por mim... – disse a menina, sem conseguir olha-lo nos olhos – Porque... eu não agüento mais... – então começou a soluçar.

Gina se afastou, deixando a garota sem o calor do corpo do loiro e a analisou. Não poderia mentir para a garota, mas realmente precisava sair e mentir para ela poderia ser a maneira mais rápida...

"_Ou não"_, completou ela, em pensamentos, decepcionada.

É, ou não. Resolveu que talvez fosse melhor ficar neutra.

Eu ainda não tenho certeza... Vou pensar um pouco e te respondo mais tarde, Pansy... – dizendo isso, saiu quase que correndo da sala.

'_Malfoy maldito, lê meu diário e ainda me obriga a quase ter que dar uma de lésbica... Ah, mas ele que me aguarde!"_, pensou, morrendo de raiva _"Eu só espero que aquele viadinho não tenha lido meu diário..."_

Mas Gina sabia que ele havia lido e isso era o que mais a irritava.

As seis e meia, Gina estava sentada em um dos bancos, se encolhendo de frio, enquanto esperava por Draco Malfoy, mesmo que uma parte dela berrasse que ele não viria, porque o loiro não era estúpido e sabia que ela estaria puta de raiva com ele.

Porém, lá pelas seis e quarenta e cinco, Draco chegou, usando uma jaqueta bem quentinha que Gina havia ganhado de presente no aniversário do ano passado. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e ambos ficaram em silêncio, até que Gina resolveu abrir o braço.

Você é um filho da puta, sabia? – perguntou, nervosa.

Eu sabia que você ia falar isso. – resmungou Draco, abraçando os joelhos.

Não tinha o direito de ler meu diário.

Eu também não deveria ter o direito de estar no seu corpo.

Mas isso não é culpa nossa, você ter aberto meu diário é **sim** culpa sua. – cuspiu a menina no corpo do loiro.

Gina, olha, eu sinto muito... Eu nem queria descobrir a senha, foi a sua amiga loira que disse.

Madeline?

É, é... Que seja... Bom, amanhã você tem treino, então eu tenho que ir indo.

Malfoy... – chamou Gina, fazendo o garoto olhá-la.

O que é?

Como faremos para voltar para os nossos corpos?

Se eu soubesse, eu certamente não estaria mais no seu corpo, Weasley e você seria a primeira a saber da descoberta. – disse, seco, saindo sem olhar para trás.

Grosso. – pensou, de mau-humor.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**_Desculpem a demora, ando meio sem tempo! Mas, enfim, eu vou terminar hoje a song "__**Ingresso para o Paraíso**", espero que leiam e eu vou começar a fazer mais songs, para ver se eu consigo mais imaginação para escrever os outros capítulo de **Garota Veneno**. _

_Obrigada a todos os que comentaram. _

_Beijos._

_Gi_


	5. Quarto Dia

**Capítulo 5 – Quarto dia **

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Draco leu o diário. Sabia que era errado, que a vida de uma menina estava ali e todo aquele blábláblá idiota sobre privacidade e de como ele não gostaria que ela fizesse o mesmo, mas mesmo assim, foi mais forte que ele.

"Vamos lá, não tem nada demais nisso", disse ele, baixinho, abrindo o diário da menina e lendo-o.

_Querido diário, _

_Hoje eu e o Harry conversamos e eu estou certa que ele me vê como uma amiga. Eu sei que eu devia desencanar dele e seguir os conselhos da Mione, mas eu simplesmente não consigo! _

_O que eu faço? _

As outras anotações eram todas assim, de vez em quando, ela falava mal dele ou do Snape, mas não fazia muita diferença, porque ele já estava acostumado em ouvir aquela ruivinha imprestável xingando ele pelos cantos, até que algo o deixou imóvel:

_Querido diário, _

_Eu devo estar doente ou coisa que o valha, porque hoje me peguei olhando para a **bunda** do Malfoy! Quero dizer, que tipo de pessoa sou eu? E ele nem é tudo isso! _

_Bom, mas a bunda dele..._

_**EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU ESTOU ESCREVENDO ISSO! **_

_Sorte que ele não viu, senão eu..."_

XxXxX

Gina acordou de um sobressalto de noite. Havia acabado de se lembrar de uma anotação no seu diário que Malfoy **não **podia ler. Ta certo, ele não podia ler **nada**, mas aquela em especial...

"Ele não pode ler sobre a bunda dele, não mesmo!", resmungou Gina, se levantando e indo tomar banho.

Pouco depois, saiu do banho e deu de cara com Joel.

"Você", falou Gina sem nenhuma expressão de felicidade, o filho da mãe havia abandonado-a sozinha no meio daquela merda daquele corredor e ela podia jurar que o Joel era só um produto da sua imaginação fértil.

"Eu vim para te lembrar que falta..."

"26 dias e que se eu não fizer nada eu vou ficar presa nesse corpo de merda para sempre", respondeu Gina, com uma voz tediosa "Eu sei disso, posso, por favor, me trocar e nós nos falamos mais tarde? E eu gostaria de saber se você aparece só para mim ou se aparece para o Malfoy também".

Joel sorriu.

"Só para você, Malfoy não precisa de ajuda"

"Que se dane o Malfoy", resmungou ela, se vestindo e indo em direção ao Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã.

XxXxX

O dia se passou sem grandes surpresas, Draco ficou em silêncio, se perguntando quão divertido teria sido se tivesse pego Virgínia Weasley olhando para a sua bunda.

"Eu sabia que ela não resistia ao meu charme", pensou ele, rindo-se.

"Rindo de algo, Gina?", perguntou Hermione, surgindo do seu lado.

Draco pestanejou e xingou mentalmente aquela trouxa intrometida.

"Não, só estou pensando em umas coisas engraçadas", desconversou Draco, começando a andar mais rápido.

"Gina, eu não pude deixar de notar que você anda sumindo de noite, fui te procurar ontem e, para a minha surpresa, você não estava na cama", disse Hermione, como quem não quer nada.

"Sim, você me procurou no banheiro?", perguntou Draco, dando de ombros, enquanto fingia que não entendia onde a morena queria chegar.

"Procurei", disse Hermione, jogando um verde.

"Então não procurou direito...", disse Draco, percebendo que ela estava blefando "Eu tive alguns problemas com o meu estômago e tive que ficar umas boas duas horas..."

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha se sentindo culpada por ter feito aquilo com a menina. A pobre estava passando mal e ela achando que a menina estava fugindo para se encontrar com algum rapaz, como se a Gina fosse fazer isso.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir para a aula... a gente se vê"

Hermione saiu e Draco resmungou um "idiota insolente", enquanto andava em direção a porta. Draco olhou para o relógio de pulso de Gina e viu que em menos de duas horas devia estar no jardim, precisavam ter uma conversa séria.

XxXxX

"Pode falar!", mandou Pansy, nervosa "Vai, manda!"

"O quê?", perguntou Gina, sendo pega de surpresa.

"Por que não me contou que estava saindo com a Weasley?", perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"O QUÊ?", perguntou Gina incrédula "É claro que eu não..."

"Vamos, pare de se divertir as minhas custas, eu vi vocês dois juntos!", disse Pansy, fechando a cara.

"Quando?"

"Ontem a noite!"

Gina percebeu que não adiantaria tentar mudar a cabeça da garota, agora teria que dar um jeito para persuadi-la a não contar para ninguém sobre ela e Malfoy.

"Certo, P... Ouve! Eu e a Gina estamos saindo, sim... Mas não é nada sério e, você sabe, estou com ela só para me divertir! Por favor, não conte para ninguém! Eu estou confiando em você, amor..."

Pansy se derreteu toda com aquele amor, e, depois, Gina acrescentou:

"Assim que eu terminar com a ruiva, nós teremos a nossa chance, OK?"

Pansy soltou um suspiro sonhador e beijou a bochecha do loiro.

"Certo, Draco, como você quiser..."

XxXxX

De noite, os dois se encontraram no lugar combinado. Gina sentou-se e ficou esperando enquanto Draco não chegava.

Quando ele finalmente chegou ela se levantou rapidamente.

"Certo, o que vamos fazer? O tempo ta acabando!"

"Acho que vamos ter que nos encontrar todos os dias, vamos ter que fazer coisas juntos e... essas coisas todas", resmungou Draco.

"Como?"

"Bom... Acho que eu sei como... Além do mais, daqui a dois dias já não vão ter aulas e nós vamos poder nos encontrar com mais freqüência, além do mais, seus pais querem que o Potter e o seu irmão e aquela morena idiota passem a férias com eles, eu digo que queroa ficar com as minhas amigas e você, bom, eu nunca viajo, então...", disse ele, rápido.

"Certo, então..."

"Bom, vou embora antes que se dêem que eu saí".

Gina assentiu. Então, Draco se virou.

"A propósito, Weasley, não fique olhando para a minha bunda! As pessoas podem achar estranho".

Saiu com um sorriso de deboche, enquanto uma Gina corava furiosamente e abaixava a cabeça.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Próximo capítulo só quando tiverem 80 comentários, XD!_

_Desculpem a demora!_

_Beijos._

_Gi _


	6. Quinto Dia

**Capítulo 6 – Quinto Dia **

"Draco!", berro uma voz feminina que Gina não conhecia, ela hesitou e pensou em sair correndo e se esconder, mas algo dizia que isso não adiantaria de nada. Soltando um suspiro, se virou para encarar uma menina ruiva – assim como ela **costumava** ser – e de olhos azuis brilhantes.

"_Filha da p! Tem tudo o que eu queria ter!"_, pensou Gina, emburrada, o que fez com que ela fizesse uma cara de desprezo e cruzasse os braços olhando para a menina de cima a baixo.

A garota, percebendo o olhar, desculpou-se por atrapalhá-lo e saiu andando, olhando para baixo. Gina olhou para seu reflexo em um dos inúmeros espelhos que se encontravam na parede da Sonserina e nunca se achou tão parecida com a cara do Sr.-Comi-Não-Gostei-E-Ainda-Cuspo-No-Prato-Malfoy.

"_Não é tão difícil ser como ele, basta tratar os outros mal e fazer cara de 'ô, maluco, se manca! Você é muito pouco até para **falar** comigo!"_, depois de um tempo de hesitação, acrescentou _"Ser o Malfoy é quase divertido!"_

Cantarolando, ela saiu para as suas últimas aulas antes das férias.

XxXxX

Draco ficou em silêncio, enquanto relia, incrédulo, o diário da menina – fora a parte que ela havia reparado na sua bunda – ele nunca **sequer desconfiara** que ela ficava olhando para ele furtivamente na hora do almoço. Bem, não que ele também não o fizesse, mas nunca a havia pego olhando para ele...

Ah, tinha outra coisa que **realmente** o intrigava: ela ainda gostava do Sr.-Eu-Sou-Uma-Bicha-Perfeita-Com-Uma-Cicatriz-Potter! Como podia uma garota tão bonita gostar de tal atrocidade humana? Porque, convenhamos, se ela gostasse de Draco Malfoy, nós aceitaríamos, mas daquele quatro olhos desprezível que só sabe agir como um bonequinho de Dumbledore, **QUAL É**?

"Você devia ajudá-la...", disse uma voz dentro dele "Ajude a menina a conquistar o Potter-Perfeito".

"Nem fudendo, não faço nada para ajudar aquela pentelha ruiva...", resmungou o loiro, fechando os olhos, mas quando deu por si, estava batendo na porta do dormitório masculino e chamando pelo Potter.

"Eu te odeio", resmungou para a voz dentro da sua cabeça.

"É, eu sei.", respondeu a voz e a porta se abriu, dando vista a um Harry Potter sem camiseta.

Draco Malfoy quase vomitou.

XxXxX

"Draco, você já terminou com a Weasley-Pobretona?", perguntou uma voz enjoada, ele se voltou e deu de cara com Pansy "É que eu não consigo esperar para te beijar de novo e..."

Então, Pansy se pôs nas pontas dos pés e puxou Gina pela gola, beijando-a.

"**CREDO, VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA?**", perguntou Gina, empurrando a garota enquanto cuspia no chão e limpava a boca com a manga do casaco "**VOCÊ TEM TITICA DE CORUJA NA CABEÇA, SUA DEMNTE? PÁRA DE ME AGARRAR PELOS CANTOS! EU ESTOU COM OUTRA, SE TOCA!**".

Foi nesse instante que Pansy olhou para o lado, tentando conter as lágrimas e a viu: ruiva, penteada e em carne e osso, lá estava Virgínia Weasley.

XxXxX

"Com quem eu estou, exatamente?", perguntou Draco, cruzando os braços e olhando feio para a ruiva.

"Isso não interessa, é só história da carrochinha para a anta largar do seu... meu... seu... **meu** pé.", desconversou Gina.

"Eu li o seu diário, sabe?"

"Sei...", resmungou Gina, corando "E sobre a sua bunda... Eu olhei sem querer e nem olhei por muito tempo, além do mais, todo mundo olha mesmo e..." Gina desatou a se defender, mas logo se calou, sem argumentos.

"Ah, eu também olhava para você de vez em quando...", disse ele "Se isso serve de consolo", disse ele, um tanto incomodado.

"É... de consolo... bem..."

Ele riu, uma risada muito diferente das que Gina costumava dar, mas, mesmo assim, era um começo.

"Faremos o seguinte: vou fazer de tudo para que sua vida se torne confortável para mim, sem que eu te prejudique... faça o mesmo".

Gina assentiu.

"Olha, eu não sei se a gente vai poder se ver amanhã, porque eu vou estar preocupado com algumas coisas, mas sábado a gente se encontra em Hogsmade..."

"Sem problemas, senhor".

Cada um foi para um lado, Gina pensando em como faria para se recompor com Pansy sem que Draco tivesse que saber que ela achava que os dois estavam saindo e Draco pensando em como faria para que o bicha do Potter se apaixonasse pela Gina sem que **ele** tivesse que beijá-lo...

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Bom, já temos 82 comentário! Obrigada mesmo por isso, eu gostei!_

_O Capítulo continua pequeno, mas as coisas estão caminhando!_

_Espero vocês e só posto a próxima... depois de 100 comentários!_

_Falta pouco, só 18! Por favor, povo!_

_Me façam feliz! Eu faço vocês felizes! E TODO MUNDO SAI GANHANDO! XD_

_HAIUHAIUHAIUAHIUAHIAUH_

_Amo vocês!_

_Bjinhus._

_Gi_


	7. Sexto Dia

**Capítulo 7 – Sexto Dia**

"Gina, o que faz aqui tão tarde?", perguntou Harry, depois de abrir a porta do dormitório para que a garota entrasse.

Draco olhou enojado para aquele quarto cheio de homens roncando, enquanto, na Sonserina, eles estariam fazendo uma festa de arromba, além do mais, não tinha uma mulher – a não ser a exceção ali, que, por dentro, estava **bem longe** de ser uma mulher – no quarto deitada com qualquer menino que fosse! Aquilo era uma vergonha!

"Gina?", Harry insistiu "O que faz aqui tão tarde?", perguntou, novamente.

"Oh, sim, eu..." Draco olhou para o moreno e quis vomitar, mas logo se recompôs "Harry, você sabe que é meu melhor amigo, certo?".

"Bem... Acho que sim...", respondeu o garoto, enfiando as mãos no cabelo.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda..."

"Sobre o quê?", perguntou Harry, confuso.

"Meninos"

"Oh..."

XxXxX

Gina acordou e se vestiu, quando estava saindo do banheiro, esbarrou em Joel.

"Olá, você!", resmungou Gina, enquanto pegava os materiais, já que sua primeira – sua, não, a do Malfoy – aula seria com o Snape insuportável, no entanto, estava bem mais fácil de suportar, porque Draco era o favorito daquele idiota, então ele não pegava no seu pé.

"Gina, eu preciso falar com você hoje de noite e é realmente muito sério!", disse Joel, fitando-a seriamente.

"Claro, claro... O que quiser!", disse ela, sem prestar a mínima atenção.

"Esteja lá fora, às sete horas", berrou ele, enquanto a menina corria em direção as torres.

XxXxX

"Meninos?"

"Sim, sim", fez Draco, forçando uma cara inocente "Você é um menino, eu acho, e talvez você pudesse me ajudar".

"Claro, fala..."

"É que eu estou apaixonada por uma pessoa e preciso de um conselho para saber como me declarar para a pessoa...", Draco olhou para Harry e logo percebeu que o moreno estava ansioso, então, Draco resolveu mudar de estratégia.

Uma parte de Harry Potter achava que a garota estava se referindo a ele, então Draco fez uma manobra perfeita, e disse:

"Estou apaixonada por um menino impossível se ser alcançado. Pelo amor de Deus, não conte a ninguém."

Qual o motivo para ele ter feito isso?

Não há nada que um menino queira mais do que algo que ele já perdeu. No caso, Harry tentaria reconquistar Gina, mais por vaidade do que por qualquer outra coisa, mas, pelo menos, Virgínia Weasley teria tudo o que queria e, claro, graças ao Draco Malfoy.

O que faria com que ela tivesse uma dívida com ele.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio perplexo, Harry disse, calmamente:

"Acho melhor nós falarmos sobre isso depois".

"Certo, então..." e assim, um Draco com um sorriso maroto subiu as escadas e foi para a aula.

XxXxX

O dia de Gina passou tão rápido que quando ela deu por si já estava se arrumando para ir para a cama, se deitou e, quando estava quase caindo no sono, lembrou-se que Joel havia lhe pedido alguma coisa, mas não se lembrava o que era.

Aos poucos caiu no sono e só foi se lembrar do que o garoto pedira às duas horas da manhã. Com um berro abafado pelo travesseiro e cheio de agonia, a menina se levantou, colocou o roupão do loiro e saiu correndo.

Destino: jardins.

Gina encontrou uma carta no banco, quando a abriu, uma foto em preto e branco caiu e num papel amassado estava escrito: ":Espero que você esteja bem, tive que ir embora... Joel".

Gina se sentiu culpada, olhou para a foto, mas mal conseguia enxergar, confusa, guardou o envelope com a foto e o pequeno recado no bolso do roupão e entrou para o castelo.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Bom... O capítulo está pequeno e eu sinto muito pela demora, mas fui privada do PC por um tempo, o próximo capítulo vai ser mais engraçado e bem melhor que isso._

_Prometo._

_Bjos e obrigada._

_Gi_


	8. Sétimo Dia

**Capítulo 8 – Sétimo dia **

Manhã de Sábado, dia lindo, se não fosse por um detalhe: Gina estava fadada a passar o dia inteiro com Draco Malfoy. Teria que aturá-lo e isso era o que mais a irritava. Se vestiu e em menos de vinte minutos já estava sentada na mesa da Sonserina, tomando café da manhã.

Draco apareceu alguns minutos depois e lhe lançou um olhar significativo que Gina decifrou como: "me espere lá fora".

Gina olhou para ele e concentrou toda a sua raiva em seus olhos, tentando passar uma mensagem do tipo: "você é um estúpido" ou "eu te odeio", mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ver a si mesmo erguendo as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de desdém.

"_Ah, dane-se"_, pensou Gina, emburrada, saindo para o jardim e entrando em uma charrete.

Sentou-se e, mal piscou os olhos, e quando deu por si, ao seu lado estava sentada Pansy, e a sua frente Crabble e Goyle.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?", perguntou, forçando a voz para parecer grosseira como um Malfoy deve ser.

"Ué, vamos juntos, como nós sempre fazemos, certo?", perguntou Pansy, com um ar sonhador.

Gina ficou com pena e permitiu que a menina ficasse perto dela e quando Pansy pegou em sua mão, embora quisesse espancá-la até a morte, resolveu apenas ignorar e ficar olhando para a paisagem que corria ao lado da janela.

"_Ignore-a e todo mundo fica feliz"_, repetia, como se num mantra.

Então, Pansy sorriu e levou a mão até a perna de Draco, aí, ela passou dos limites.

"Pelo amor de Deus, garota! Tira essa mão daí!", berrou Gina, histérica e só percebeu o que tinha feito quando os três a olharam com uma cara de espanto.

XxXxX

Draco viu Gina se levantar e sair emburrada do Salão e depois viu Crabble, Goyle e Pansy levantando e fazendo o mesmo. Previu que Gina teria que se livrar dos três para que pudessem se encontrar em paz e conversar como pessoas civilizadas.

"_Até parece..."_, pensou ele.

Então, Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e Draco revirou os olhos involuntariamente, enquanto Rony sentava-se do seu outro lado e Hermione a sua frente.

"Gina, nós chegamos a conclusão de que você está muito estranha.", disse Hermione, pegando na sua mão, Draco sentiu o ímpeto de puxar a mão das mãos da garota mas se conteve.

"Vocês acham, é?"

"Sim, você anda sumindo à noite... E não anda sendo fácil falar com você...", disse Harry, passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos da garota, Draco fechou os olhos tentando se controlar para que não metesse a mão no meio da cara daquele palhaço.

"E eu não gosto disso. Você tem que me dizer onde está! Até parece que você pode ficar andando por aí a noite...", resmungou Rony, olhando para Draco bravo.

"_Que bando de intrometidos de merda!"_, pensou Draco, incrédulo _"Essa garota deve ter uma paciência de ferro para agüentar esses idiotas"_.

"Você está bem?", perguntou Hermione, depois de lançar um olhar severo para Rony, repreendendo-o pelo modo como havia falado da ruiva.

"Estou ótimo... **a**. Estou ótim**a**.", resmungou Draco, revirando os olhos. "Bom, agora eu vou pegar uma carrete antes que elas se encham de perdedores e sangue..."

"_Ops..."_, pensou Draco, olhando para os três apreensivos.

"sangue... porque... eu... tenho que ir!", pulou de pé e saiu correndo.

O trio se olhou, confuso.

"Você ouviu o que ela disse?", perguntou Rony, incrédulo.

"Até parecia com o Malfoy...", concordou Hermione.

Os três se olharam e...

"Não... Isso é impossível!", concordaram os três.

XxXxX

Gina sentou-se em um dos bancos enquanto esperava Draco chegar, dentro de pouco tempo o menino – em seu corpo – chegou.

"Vamos para a loja de lougros! Não tem ninguém lá!", berrou Malfoy, para que sua voz fosse mais alta que a ventania.

Gina se levantou e, hesitante, seguiu logo atrás do garoto. Quando abriram a porta da loja, Gina entrou primeiro e depois Draco fez o mesmo, fecharam a porta lutando contra o vento forte e olharam, incrédulos, para a loja abandonada.

"Costumava ter bastante gente aqui...", observou draco, passando o dedo na poeira sobre o balcão.

"Não... passe... o... **meu**... dedo... nisso...daí...", resmungou Gina, fechando os olhos e tentando controlar a raiva.

"Ah, tadinha... o dedinho da princesa vai se desmanchar!", caçoou Draco, enquanto estendia o dedo sujo de poeira na direção de Gina "O que acontece se eu passar isso na sua cara?"

Gina franziu o cenho.

"A cara é **sua, **Malfoy"

"Não na sua cara que é minha! Eu digo na sua mesmo...", então, com um sorriso maroto, Draco passou o dedo na própria bochecha.

"Não faz isso!", berrou Gina.

Draco, contente por conseguir irritá-la, continuou a passar poeira na própria cara.

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Comprar uma pasta na sua cara, porque ela ta ficando **completamente** vermelha", gemeu Gina.

Draco olhou para o espelho e viu que a cara de Gina estava vermelha e inchada.

"O que... Ah... TÁ DOENDO!", berrou Draco.

"Eu tentei avisar, eu sou alérgica a poeira, seu idiota!".

E assim foi o primeiro dia que eles passaram juntos, em menos de vinte dias, tiveram que voltar para que Draco fosse internado na Ala Hospitalar, mesmo assim, combinaram de se encontrar no Domingo.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **Bom... Taí! _

_Espero que gostem!_

_Comentem!_

_Bjuuus._

_Gi_


	9. Oitavo Dia

**Capítulo 9 - Oitavo Dia**

No Domingo, Draco já estava bem, apenas com a cara um pouco inchada. Na noite passada, Harry e cia haviam ido visitá-lo, mas ele fingira estar dormindo e o trio saiu pouco depois de terem entrado.

Draco se olhou no espelho, a cara estava significativamente melhor, com exceção dos olhos que continuavam vermelhos e inchados.

"_Uhu... A Weasley vai me matar quando ver isso..."_, foi então que ele viu o reflexo de si mesmo no espelho, se virou e viu Gina - no corpo dele - com os braços cruzados, batendo o pé direito com um ritmo irritante. Depois que viu a cara de Draco, a boca dela despencou e seus olhos começaram a marejar.

"Meu rosto... Olha... O que você... **FEZ COM O MEU ROSTO!**", berrou a garota, quase aos prantos.

"Ah, vai... Nem ta tão ruim assim...", tentou conciliar Draco.

"**NEM TÁ TÃO RUIM ASSIM? PARECE QUE EU FUMEI 50 CIGARROS DE MACONHA!**", replicou a garota, quase atacando ele.

"Olha, eu não sabia..."

"Você vai ver, também! Vou beijar cada mina mocréia que eu vir na frente e, acredite, você vai ficar **muitoooo** mal!", berrou ela, com raiva. Deu meia volta e saiu andando, pisando fora.

"Não, Weasley, não faz isso, não...", suplicou Draco, correndo atrás dela.

"Você devia ter me ouvido, Malfoy!", berrou Gina "Além do mais, você está no meu corpo há..." Gina começou a chorar "Olha o que você fez com a minha ca-a-a-a-ara..."

"Ta, pára de chorar que vai ficar feio para mim, e..."

"**FEIO PARA VOCÊ? OLHA A MINHA CARA! SUA! SUA CARA!**", continuou choramingando a garota "Você tá acabando com a minha vida... Mas vai ter volta, Malfoy! Vai ter volta!"

Gina começou a andar rápido e, desesperado, Draco segurou-a pela mão.

"Certo, escute-me", implorou ele.

"Não sei se eu quero".

"Olha, já fazem oito dias que nós estamos... bem... **assim**...", replicou ele, puxando-a paraperto "Temos que dar um jeito ou ficaremos assim para sempre"

"Ótimo, só com essa frase você conseguiu estragar o meu dia inteirinho! Você não se cansa de ser tão estraga prazeres?"

"Bem, as vezes, mas isso não vem ao caso" desconversou ele "Olha, nos temos vinte e dois dias, se não nos dermos bem nesses período, eu vou ficar com o seu corpo para sempre e você com o meu e aposto que não é isso o que você quer, é?"

Gina fez um bico.

"Não", respondeu, manhosa.

"Ótimo, eu sinto muito pela sua cara..."

"Você é alérgico à quê?"

"Gina, eu..."

"Ou eu deixo a sua cara enchada ou espere te ver amanhã com batom"

"Mas eu não sou alérgico a nada...", balbuciou ele.

"Ótimo, amanhã você vai estar com um brilho rosa na boca!", berrou Gina, soltando-se dele com um movimento brusco.

" **GINA, LARGA A MÃO DISSO!**", berrou Draco e, bem nesse momento, uma sonserina do quarto ano passava.

" Do que me chamou, Weasley?", perguntou Gina, erguendo as sobrancelhas em um sinal de desdém "Então, eu vou ter que implorar mais um pouco para ir no baile com você?"

Draco arregalou os olhos.

Ela não podia estar fazendo isso, não na frente de **Lana Weinberg**, a garota mais fofqueira da escola.

"Bom... Nos encontramos às seis?"

Draco cerrou as mãos.

"Claro, Malfoy... Eu faço esse **esforço**..."

Lana Weinberg levou a mão à boca, com os olhos azuis arregalados.

"Licença, mas eu preciso falar com todos que eu conheço **agora** mesmo", dizendo isso, ela saiu correndo e Draco soube, naquele instante, que sua reputação dependia de Virgínia Weasley.

XxXxX

Draco se impressionou com a inteligência da garota, ela não estava nem aí para o que iam pensar de Draco Malfoy, por ter, supostamente, "implorado" para sair com ela, mas o verdadeiro problema iria para **ele**.

A notícia se espalhou rapidamente e, antes mesmo que ele chegasse na torre da Grifinória - Rony agarrou seu braço e saiu puxando-a escada à cima.

Harry e Hermione vieram atrás, correndo, tentando livrar Gina - bom, Draco, na verdade - do seu terrível destino.

"Calma, Rony... Ela deva ter uma boa explicação!", disse Harry, correndo para que conseguisse entrar no quarto antes que Rony batesse a porta.

Harry e Hermione se esgueiraram para dentro pouco antes de Rony bater a porta com força e forçar Draco a se sentar na cama.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"Estão dizendo por aí... É mentira, mas..." Rony parou abalado "Eu **preciso** ouvir de você: você vai, ou não, no baile com **Draco Malfoy**?" perguntou Rony, fazendo uma cara de nojo ao pronunciar o nome do loiro.

_"Ora, mas quem ele **pensa** que é para pronunciar o meu nome **desse jeito**?"_, pensou Draco, quase sufocado de raiva.

"Gina, nós temos certeza que foi um mal entendido... Além do mais, ele é o **Malfoy**!", disse Hermione, tentando descontrair, fazendo uma careta do tipo "você-nunca-sairia-com-ele-certo?".

"Nós sabemos que alguém muito idiota espalhou esse boato" disse Harry, sentando-se ao lado de Draco e abraçando-o pela cintura "Ele pagará por isso! Eu te juro!"

"**ME SOLTA!**" berrou Draco, soltando-se de Harry e caindo de bunda no chão, recuou assustado até que as costas tocaram a parede e ficou olhando para o trio.

_"Ah, seus malditos! Qual o problema de vocês comigo? Eu nunca fiz nada de ruim... bem... **ISSO NÃO É JUSTO**! Eu não sou um idiota como vocês me pintam!"_, pensou ele, morto de raiva.

"Gina, você **não** vai ao baile com o **retardado mental, idiota e sem cérebro** do **Malfoy. **E, caso você não tenha percebido, **isso não é uma pergunta**!", berrou Rony, apontando a varinha para a irmã.

"Rony... calma...", disse Harry, se recompondo do empurrão que Gina havia lhe dado.

"É, Ron... Dá um tempo para ela, ela tá muito assustada. Tá na cara que é mentira!", tentou conciliar Hermione.

"Não é mentira, não!", berrou Draco, fora de si "Ele me chamou e eu vou, sim, senhor. Queira você sim, queira você não, **Weasley Po...** Ronald!", berrou, se controlando, abriu a porta com magia e fechou com força atrás de si.

_"Filho da puta... Quem pensa que ele acha que é para me julgar desse jeito?"_.

XxXxX

Quando Gina chegou no quarto de Draco Malfoy, foi atacado por todas as pessoas que passavam por ela e não fez questão de negar.

Draco Malfoy **tinha** de pagar pelo o que fizera ao seu rosto!

"É verdade que..?"

"Sim, e saiba: foi muito difícil de convencê-la! Tive que ajoelhar e implorar quinhentas vezes para ela começar a **pensar** em ir comigo! Foi mesmo muito difícil, mas eu acho que isso vai mudar minha vida!"

"Você nunca foi de correr atrás de meninas!"

"Mas ela é diferente...", dizia Gina, com uma cara sonhadora.

"Sinto muito, garotas, mas fudeu... Draco Malfoy está apaixonado!"

Ao ouvir isso da boca de uma das garotas mais populares da Sonserina, Gina sorriu.

_"Draco Malfoy, filho, você tá fdd"_, pensou, satisfeita.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Gina muito má!

Agora que estou de férias, vou poder postar os capítulos mais rápido e - quem sabe - até fazê-los maiores!

Comentem!


	10. Nono Dia

**Capítulo 10 - Nono Dia**

Na manhã seguinte, o fato de Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley estarem, supostamente, juntos era a fofoca do dia - e, pelo jeito, ficaria sendo por um bom tempo.

Milhares de cartas chegaram de todas as garotas que haviam ficado com Draco - e agora estavam na: Flórida, Alemanha ou qualquer outro lugar, passando férias, cuidando dos filhos ou qualquer outra coisa dessas - e todas estavam incrédulas.

_"Ora, eu não sou feia... Por que estão todos tão indignados?"_, perguntou-se Gina, magoada.

Gina continuou falando a mesma coisa - "que estava extremamente feliz por ter conseguido fazer com que Gina saísse com ela" - e fingia que nada estava acontecendo, enquanto podia ver que Malfoy estava sentado, emburrado, longe o suficiente de Rony para que ele não conseguisse lhe tacar uma faca, mas Gina tinha certeza que Rony estava mandando suas "indiretas" - muito diretas, na verdade - cortantes.

Bom, quando Rony estava puto com alguém, não descansava até que tivesse **certeza absoluta** de que a pessoa estava se sentindo menor do queo verme, da pulga, da pulga, da pulga, do verme, da pulga, da pulga, do carrapato.

"Bom, pelo menos alguém está pior que eu...", pensou Gina, dando um sorriso de deboche, enquanto levava um pão com manteiga até a boca.

"** EU JÁ ESTOU SABENDO DE TUDO, DRACO MALFOY!**", Gina sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer o corpo, se virou e deu de cara com Pansy. Os cabelos loiros estavam despenteados, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e era uma cena realmente deprimente.

"Oi, Pansy...", disse Gina, com um sorriso amarelo.

"Oi o caralho!" berrou ela e, logo, todos estavam olhando para o casal, Gina respirou fundo e se preparou para tudo o que Pansy ia falar e, claro, não ficou decepcionada "Como ousa brincar com os meus sentimentos dessa maneira? Você disse que essa 'aventura' com a Weasley logo acabaria e que você voltaria comigo! Por que você mentiu para mim? **Por quê**? O que é que eu fiz de errado, senão te amar?"

_"Ô, novela mexicana... Mas gosta de um drama, viu..."_, pensou Gina, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de contornar aquela situação desagradável.

"Olha, quando eu comecei a sair com a **Gina**, eu não achei que fosse me **apaixonar** por ela!", disse a garota, em voz bem alta.

Agora, ela não só iria se vingar de Malfoy como, além de tudo, fazer com que ele "se humilhasse" perante ela, colocando na cabeça de todos a visão de que Draco é quem havia implorado como um cão sarnento para sair com ela.

"Você está admitindo** em voz alta** estar apaixonado por aquela **ruivo sarnenta, noenta e pobre**?", perguntou Pansy, enojada "Você deve estar louco!"

"O amor me enlouqueceu!", disse Gina, com um olhar de deboche.

Olhou para Draco, na mesa da Grifinória, que engolia em seco enquanto olhava para Rony, que - pela expressão em seu rosto - estava pronto para arrancar os cabelos dela.

Gina pôde ler os lábios de Rony:

_"Então, já faz um bom tempo que isso anda acontecendo?"_.

Então, os olhares de Draco e Gina se encontraram e ela viu uma luz assassina neles.

Naquele momento, ela soube. Era guerra.

XxXxX

"Então, já faz um bom tempo que isso vem acontecendo?"

"Rony, calma...", pediu Hermione, embora ela parecesse completamente perplexa.

"Olha, eu queria contar para vocês, mas..."

"Gina, **era dele que você tinha falado**?", perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

Draco custou a se lembrar e teve, então, a vaga recordação de ter falado com Harry rapidamente sobre alguém por quem estaria supostamente apaixonado.

"É... Eu precisava de conselhos..."

"Mas, Gina, o **Malfoy**?"

"Quem você esperava que fosse? **Você**? Não seja estúpido, Po.. Harry!", berrou Draco, se pondo de pé e resolvendo que agora Gina teria o que merecia.

Estava abusando demais da boa vontade do garoto e merecia uma lição.

"Draco, o que é que está acontecendo aqui?", perguntou Draco, epurrando as pessoas e ficando do lado de Gina, olhando para a cara de Pansy com desprezo.

Gina ficou confusa e sem saber o que falar.

Nunca esperaria que Draco entrasse nessa história.

"Estão aqui... falando barbaridades... sobre você... para mim..."

"Deixa eles, meu querido... Tem inveja, porque nunca amarão ninguém como nós nos amamos... Mas, escute... Espero que isso não faça com que você desista de me comprar aquele incrível anel de brilhantes que você me prometeu de presente de aniversário..."

Gina ficou perplexa, Draco Malfoy estava transformando-a em uma puta interesseira.

"Você sabe muito bem que o nosso relacionamente **não** é baseado no meu dinheiro. Nós realmente nos amamos, sobretudo você. Você me ama muito."

"Sim, mas alguns brilhantes fariam o nosso amor brilhar ainda mais!"

Gina olhou **puta da vida** para Draco Malfoy, ele não podia fazer isso com ela.

Não mesmo.

"Claro, eu te dou qualquer coisa, meu amor... Além do mais, eu realmente te amo, e quando eu estou apaixonado e quando eu estou apaixonado, faço qualquer coisa pela pessoa que amo. Andaria até com a minha pantufa de cachorrinho rosa por você".

_"Ah, não... Você **não vai** me transformar numa bicha!"_, pensou Draco, puto de raiva.

"E eu publicaria o meu diário no jornal da escola, além do mais, eu tenho a senha, certo?", perguntou, lançando um olhar significativo.

Gina sentiu as defesas sumirem e se sentiu flexível.

"Você não faria isso, faria?", perguntou, balbuciando.

"Ah, sim, eu faria... com certeza... além do mais, eu não te amo?", perguntou Draco com um sorriso debochado, beijando de leve os lábios de Gina e saindo andando.

XxXxX

_"Quem foi que perdeu, Gina? Diga mais alto, eu não estou ouvindo..."_, pensava Draco, vitorioso.

"**Você**!", Draco se virou para encarar Gina caminhando até ele, possessa.

"Na verdade, a resposta para a minha pergunta mental era: 'eu', se dita por você e 'você' se dita por mim, mas vou dar um meio certo e cinco pontos para a Grifinória, digo, Sonserina!", disse ele, com um sorriso desdenhoso.

"**Você é um grande filho da...**"

"Não meta minha mãe no meio. Na verdade, não venha brigar comigo. Você começou tudo isso, Weasley! Eu estava **realmente **tentando me entender com você, mas você torna isso uma tarefa **impossível**. Olha, Virgínia, **qual é**? Você sabe que se não nos entendermos em menos de um mês, nós ficaremos assim para sempre, será que dá para você **fingir** que se importa com isso?"

"Eu me importo, mas você está sempre querendo me deixar brava!"

"Isso não é verdade!", defendeu-se o garoto.

"É, sim, senhor! Tudo o que você faz é para me ofender!"

"Isso, porque tudo o que eu faço te faz sentir-se ofendida!", esclareceu o garoto, contravontade.

"Vamos fazer uma trégua!"

Draco hesitou e esticou a mão.

"De acordo!"

Gina apertou a mão dele, enquanto dizia:

"Sem comentários desdenhosos, maldosos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sem provocações."

"Certo"

"Bom, a gente se enconotra amanhã..."

"Certo", concordou o menino e cada um seguiu seu ramo, enquanto deixavam um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Eles não precisam mais de mim..."

"Você fez um bom trabalho, Joel..." disse uma voz, mas quem o havia dito estava escondido sobre as sombras.

"Na verdade, eu não fiz nada..."

"Vamos, vamos embora. Deixe que eles se entendam."

Joel deu meia volta e, de repente, ele sumiu.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Uhuhuhuhuh... As coisas tão pegando fogo, hein?

a) não somente os dois vão ter que ir no baile juntos

b) como agora terão que fingir que são namorados

**Comentem!**

Beijos.

Gi


	11. Décimo Dia

**Capítulo 11 - Décimo Dia**

Gina se vestiu e desceu para tomar o café, quando chegou lá, todos a olhavam como se ela fosse algum tipo de monstro, não deu a mínima. Sentou-se ao lado de Crabble e Goyle e serviu-se de um pouco de chá.

Os dois meninos se olharam com cara de bunda, levantaram e sairam, sentando-se no outro extremo da mesa, o mais longe possível do loiro que parecia não dar a mínima.

Terminou o seu café como se nada tivesse acontecido, se levantou e, quando estava passando pela porta principal, trombou com Draco, que olhou para ela meio hesitante.

_"Isso não é real. É só um papel, Gina... Agora, beije-o!"_, pensou ela, respirando fundo.

Respirou fundo, enlaçou Draco pela sintura e beijou-o. Deu para perceber a surpresa dele, mas logo ele correspondeu, Gina respirou fundo ao soltá-lo e olhou para si mesma enojada.

Era como beijar um espelho, só que ele correspondia... O que dava uma sensação tosca e nojenta para aquela ação.

_"Estou me sentindo uma lésbica egocêntrica, ótimo!"_, pensou a garota, revoltada.

"Precisamos conversar", murmurou ela, assim que o soltou, depois saiu andando em direção aos jardins e fingiu que nada aconteceu enquanto todos a olhavam espantados.

_"É só uma peça... Nada disso está acontecendo... É um terrível pesadelo abstrato... Nada disso é real... Nada disso está acontecendo... É sua uma ilusão da minha mente conturbada"_, dizia ela, num mantra.

Gina sentou-se num bando e começou a brincar com a sua varinha, enquanto esperava por Draco que chegou cerca de cinco minutos depois. Ele parecia bem desconcertado.

"É bem difícil ficar naquele salão com todo mundo me olhando como se eu fosse um doido varrido", comentou ele, angustiado.

"Supostamente, você é. Porque você é uma Weasley ruiva, pobre e bangela - como você sempre me disse minha vida inteira - e você um Malfoy loiro, de olhos azuis e rico, somos loucos por estarmos juntos. Você devia saber disso.", resmungou Gina, sem nem erguer os olhos do lago.

Draco ficou em silêncio e deu um tapinha fraco no ombro de Gina.

"Eu estava enganado... Você não é... bem... bangela", disse ele, com um sorriso.

"Não tente melhorar", cortou Gina "Nada vai mudar o fato de que nos odiamos e que, quando voltarmos aos nossos corpos, isso continuará acontecendo".

"Não acho que conseguiremos **voltar **aos nossos corpos com **esses** pensamentos", desaprovou ele "Olha, você tem que arranjar um lado bom nisso tudo. **Eu** deveria estar agindo dessa maneira, além do mais, eu estou no corpo de uma..."

Gina olhou para ele com os olhos repletos de tristeza. Ele se calou, xingando-se imensamente pelo o que tinha falado à garota.

"Vamos, termine... Você ia dizer: 'uma Weasley pobre, feia e mal vestida', não ia?", perguntou ela, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o mar e, então, Malfoy teve um relance, rápido porém claro, da garota Weasley ali, sentada, abraçada às pernas e olhando para o Lago, como se buscando por socorro. E ele nunca a havia achado tão atraente como naquele momento.

"Na verdade, eu ia dizer que estava no corpo de uma garota **muito** atraente e é disconcertante receber tantos olhares mal intencionados... eu falei isso em voz alta?", perguntou-se ele, assustado.

Gina sorriu.

"Disse, disse, sim.", então, para a surpresa de Gina, Draco também deu um sorriso.

"Bom... Não é mentira"

"Mas vai começar a ser se você continuar dando esses meios sorrisos, eles simplesmente não ficam bem em mim. Invente um novo sorriso.", ponderou a garota, séria.

Ele riu de novo, mas não para mostrar outro tipo de riso, mas porque havia gostado do comentário dela. Era espirituoso, embora cheio de sarcasmo.

"Eu também te amo, Weasley"

"Não, não ama. Se amasse não me chamaria pelo segundo nome **e** nós não estaríamos desse jeito"

"Sim... É verdade"

"De qualquer maneira, é melhor darmos um jeito de terminar com esse namoro caluníado"

"Na verdade... Eu acho que devemos continuar com ele... É um ótimo jeito de nos conhecermos melhor"

"_Okay_... Que bicho te mordeu?"

"Eu só pensei..."

"Olha, você não pensa! Eu penso por nós dois. Vamos fingir que terminamos o namoro, mas, antes disso, nós temos que ir ao baile. **Temos** que ir ao baile juntos, porque eu não acredito que alguém vá querer sair com a gente depois **disso**", disse Gina rapidamente.

Gina olhou para ele, como quem perguntava se ele estava bem.

_"Será que eu o estou assustando?"_, perguntou-se, preocupada.

"Sim, você está me assustando.", disse ele, respondendo a resposta mental dela.

"Como leu meus pensamentos?"

"Não li... deu para "lê-los" na sua cara", adicionou Draco.

"Certo, algo que você não tenha entendido?"

"Sim... Se você quer passar esse 'tempo juntos', como namorados poderíamos fazer isso melhor! Poderíamos passar mais horas do dia juntos!", argumentou ele.

_"Definitivamente... ele deve estar quase morrendo!"_, pensou Gina, exasperada.

"Certo... Se você acha que é melhor assim... Vai agüentar a barra?"

"Barra? Que 'barra'?", perguntou Draco, confuso.

"Se chama Ronald Weasley, é ruivo e está vindo em nossa direção", informou Gina, se levantando para encarar o irmão.

"Vamos embora, Gina!", rugiu o irmão "Quero você longe do Malfoy!"

"Larga ela, Weasley! Nós estamos juntos!", disse Gina, puxando Draco de maneira que Rony não pudesse alcançá-lo.

"Olha, Malfoy, você está **começando** a me irritar! Solta a minha irmã!", rosnou Rony.

"Olha, eu não sou de ninguém! Ron...Ronald, vá embora! Eu estou muito bem aqui com Draco e é **bem aqui** que eu vou ficar!", disse Draco, secamente, o que surpreendeu tanto a Gina - porque seria exatamente assim que ela agiria, caso isso acontecesse - como a Rony - que nunca vira a irmã tão fria em toda a sua vida.

"Eu vou embora, sim, Gina... Mas nós nos falamos quando você for dormir!"

"Então eu acho que eu não vou dormir! Você não está entendendo, Ronald? Eu não pertenço a você! Eu não pertenço a **ninguém** e você não tem o direito de falar com quem eu ando, namoro ou nada do tipo!", berrou Draco.

Para ele era relativamente fácil fingir que era Gina, porque já tinha presenciado algumas brigas dela com Ronald, mas também porque era só imaginar que o Weasley era seu pai e estava falando exatamente tudo o que tinha vontade de falar para ele, se pudesse fazê-lo.

"Eu **não** quero o seu dinheiro sujo, e nem mesmo quero ser um **comensal da morte**!", berrou ele, e só mais tarde percebeu o que fez. Tarde demais para voltar atrás, Draco dechou a boca com a mão e recuou até sentir seu corpo trombar contra o de Gina.

"O que... você... disse?", perguntou, lentamente, Ronald.

"Nada. Eu não disse absolutamente nada. Você deve estar louco...", resmungou, enquanto dava cotoveladas em Gina, para que ela desse um jeito na situação.

"Você ouviu o que ela disse, Weasley. Ela disse que está comigo e nem você, nem ninguém, vai mudar isso. Agora some da nossa frente, porque, se você não percebeu, nós estávamos namorando. Você sabe o que é isso? Quando uma pessoa sai com alguém de quem gosta? Ou será que **nem para isso** aquela trouxa sangue ruim presta?"

"Não fale assim da Hermione..."

"Como se fizesse alguma diferença o que falo ou deixo de falar. É **você** que não repara nela, não eu".

Rony ficou boquiaberto, enquanto Gina pegava a mão de Draco e o guiava para longe de Rony.

"Vamos para um lugar mais calmo".

_"Mandou bem..."_, sussurrou Draco, quando estavam longe de Rony.

_"Obrigada, você também não foi nada mal... além dauquele deslize..."_, os dois se calaram e, naquele instante, Gina sabia que não deveria perguntar para ele sobre aquilo.

Era algo que o perturbava e eles não precisavam de coisas perturbantes agora, precisavam se entender e ela se esforçaria ao máximo para fazê-lo.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Ahhh... Amei escrever esse capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado dele!

Nos próximos capítulos, muito, muito, **muito** mais.

Bjos.

Gi


	12. Décimo Primeiro Dia

**N/A: **Antes que eu me esqueça... Vou falar uma coisa que acabou embaralhando todo mundo, então resolvi por uma legenda.

**Draco** ou **ele** - Draco no corpo de Gina

**Gina **ou **ela** - Gina no corpo de Draco

**Capítulo 12 - Décimo Primeiro Dia**

Quando Draco acordou, ele se viu deitado em sua cama na Sonserina e teve os primeiros cinco segundos em que realmente achou que tudo aquilo não havia passado de um sonho, mas não era um sonho.

Olhou para as unhas compridas com o esmalte descascando e logo se lembrou que não era Draco Malfoy, mas sim Virgínia Weasley e que, se ele estava em sua cama, isso significava que havia dormido com...

_"**Não**... Isso **não** aconteceu"_, garantiu-se ele _"Virgínia não saber lhe dar com **aquilo**."_

Naquele instante, ele se levantou e resolveu procurar por suas vestes - estava com uma blusa antiga dele, que no corpo de Gina ficava simplesmente imensa -, encontrou a saia cinza e a blusa branca em cima de uma cadeira velha e desgastada.

"Já acordou, Malfoy?", perguntou Gina, enquanto aparecia do banheiro dos monitores chefes, com uma calça jeans que Draco havia até esquecido que existia, mas que havia caído muito bem com a blusa escura meio justa que Gina tinha vestido no corpo do loiro.

"Como você está bonitão, sr. Malfoy", comentou Draco, com desdém.

"Você acha, é? Então devia tratar com mais respeito, já que te aceitei com tanto cavalheirismo no meu quarto", resmungou Gina, enquanto sentava-se na cama e abria um danone para comer "Servido?"

"Não, obrigado", retrucou Draco, enquanto começava a tirar a blusa, então olhou encomodado para Gina "Será que você poderia...?"

"Me virar?", perguntou Gina, perplexa "Ah, Malfoy, qual é! Larga a mão de ser cagão, hómi! Eu já cansei de me ver pelada na frente do espelho, acredite em mim, eu não vou me excitar com **isso** daí".

"Não fala assim, você tem um corpo legal!", resmungou o loiro, ofendido.

"Vai, Malfoy, se troca logo ou vão perceber que só a gente ainda não foi tomar café, o que logo fará com que Rony descubra que você dormiu aqui o que logo fará de nós duas pessoas mortas"

"Certo, Weasley... Por que não vai na frente?"

"Certo, então... A chave está na escrivaninha!"

"Tá... Onde a gente se encontra?"

"No Jardim, lá pelas seis horas"

Draco concordou, enquanto Gina terminava de calçar o sapato e saía andando pelo corredor.

XxXxX

É, o dia estava muito bonito: o céu estava azul, os pássaros cantando e o Rony, bem... bufando para todos os cantos. Ousasse alguém trombar com ele no corredor e já era motivo para ele querer arrancar os olhos da pessoa, fazer uma sopa e obrigar o indíviduo à tomá-la.

O ruivo estava sentado na mesa, quando Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Algum sinal de Gina?", perguntou Hermione, um tanto preocupada, enquanto colocava um pouco de suco num copo.

"Nenhum... Viu o Harry em algum lugar?", perguntou Rony, enquanto enfiava um pão com mortadela inteiro na boca de uma só vez.

"Não, não o vi", resmungou Hermione.

"Hum...", fez ele, enquanto engolia rapidamente o pão e enfiava outro na boca.

"Rony, pare com isso! É nojento!", balbuciou Hermione, enojada.

"Nojento? Você é **estúpida**? Você está vendo o que o Malfoy está fazendo com a **minha** irmã? **Aquilo** é nojento!", berrou o ruivo.

Hermione pareceu muito ofendida, virou a cara e começou a comer seu café da manhã. Então, Rony se lembrou de Draco Malfoy:

_"Como se fizesse alguma diferença o que falo ou deixo de falar. É **você** que não repara nela, não eu". _

"Mione...", murmurou ele, fechando os olhos e tentando se controlar, não tinha sido muito justo com a garota "Alguém já te disse... O quanto você está... bonita... hoje?"

Hermione fitou-o incrédula.

"Sai desse corpo que não te pertence!", ordenou, tirando a varinha do bolso.

Então, Rony começou a rir e logo ela fez o mesmo.

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu e Gina - no corpo de Draco - entrou. Foi a deixa, Rony parou de rir imediatamente, se pôs de pé e caminhou até Gina.

"Cadê minha irmã, seu idiota?"

"Olha, Weasley, a sua irmã não passou a noite comigo, se você não sabe onde ela esteve, o problema não foi meu!", resmungou Gina, sentando-se na sua mesa fechando a cara e colocando um pouco de limonada em um copo.

"Não seja tão cafajeste! Minha irmã não dormiu no quarto dela..."

"Por que você não pergunta para mim, ao invés de ficar culpando-o, Rony?", perguntou Draco, surgindo atrás de Rony.

"Gina! Onde você esteve?"

"No meu...", Draco olhou para Gina, procurando apoio, então Gina moveu os lábios dizendo _quarto_ "quarto, oras. Onde mais eu estaria?"

"No quarto do Malfoy, talvez", disse Rony, carregado de cinismo.

"Quarto... pff... do Malfoy... Ah, Rony, acorda!", Draco queria se matar por ter que dizer aquilo.

"Nós ficamos te esperando ontem, fizemos 'turnos', primeiro a Mione ficou das dez às onze, eu da meia noite à uma e o Harry deve estar lá até agora."

Bom... Rony era um estúpido por ter dado todas essas informações ao mesmo tempo.

"Não é muito justa essa divisão de tempo...", comentou Draco.

"Isso quer dizer que você ficou no quarto com o **Santo Potter**, Gina?", perguntou Gina, erguendo as sombrancelhas e olhando para Draco.

"Bom... Eu..."

"Eu caí no sono e não vi quando ela entrou no quarto, sinto muito, Rony", Harry surgiu atrás do ruivo, sendo seguido por Hermione.

Harry, Gina e Draco se entreolharam e Harry olhou para Draco - no corpo de Gina - com os olhos frios e desprovidos de qualquer sentimento. Ela podia jurar que ali dentro tinha uma raiva imensa.

"Malfoy, eu preciso falar com você... Rony, Mione... é pessoal. Vamos, eu **realmente** preciso falar com você", disse Harry, sério, olhando para Gina.

Gina bufou, cruzou os braços, e ficou olhando para ele:

"Certo, H... Potter, pode falar aqui, na frente de todo mundo, eu não ligo"

Harry ergueu o punho no ar e, quando Gina deu por si, sentia uma dor muito forte na boca do estômago e estava arqueada para frente.

_"Porra... isso dói!"_

"**VOCÊ É LOUCO!**", perguntou Draco, correndo até o prórpio corpo, arqueado no chão.

_"Ele poderia tê-la machucado com isso!"_, pensou Draco, preocupado.

Se ajoelhou ao lado de Gina, e a abraçou, sussurrando:

"Tá doendo?"

"S...Sim", gaguejou Gina, massageando a boca do estômago com uma mão.

"Consegue se levantar?"

"Não tenho certeza... Ai... Eu não... sabia... que o Harry era tão...

forte..."

"Gina, eu...", disse Harry, confuso.

"O que você está fazendo, Potter? Poderia tê-la machucado!", berrou Draco.

"**Tê-la**?"

Draco engoliu em seco.

Gina se ergueu com algum esforço.

"Vamos logo, Potter... Fale o que você deseja..."

XxXxX

O estômago ainda doía enquanto caminhava, mas algo a mantia mais concentrada em Harry do que na sua dor.

"Aqui ninguém poderá nos ouvir", observou Harry.

"Acho que não", concordou Gina, não podia evitar te observar como Harry estava bonitinho com aqueles olhos verdes brilhando.

"Olha, eu quero te falar uma coisa: se você fizer **uma** lágrima se desprender dos olhos da Gina... **uma só**... Você está morto. Eu amo aquela menina ruiva..."

"... como se ela fosse uma irmã?", completou Gina, desgostosa.

"Quem dera fosse, Malfoy... Quem dera fosse. Eu percebi que a amava no dia em que eu descobri que ela estava saindo com você... Mas, ouça, eu não vou ficar tentando estragar o namoro - ou rolo ou o que quer que vocês tenham - por egoísmo. Se ela te ama e está feliz com você, não vou separá-la de você. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, nunca teria fingido que ela não existia, mas de qualquer maneira, te proíbo de fazê-la sofrer. Se, de qualquer maneira, você fazê-la sofrer... juro que você irá se arrepender no ato!"

Gina estava incrédula.

Esperara a vida inteira ouvir isso de Harry e agora estava ouvindo!

Draco tinha que saber disso, com certeza, tinha dedo dele no meio.

Fingindo estar desinteressada, Gina disse:

"Não vou magoá-la, Potter", deu meia volta e saiu andando.

"Escute aqui, Malfoy!", disse Harry, segurando-a pelo braço e depois soltando-a como se o braço do loiro fosse nojento "Eu estou falando muito sério! Esse soco foi só o começo. Se fizê-la sofrer, a dor que sentiu agora a pouco vai ser uma simples cócegas perto do que fazrei com você. Estamos entendidos?"

Gina olhou para Harry de cabo a rabo, com desdém, assim como faria Draco e disse:

"Completamente. Agora, se me dá licença... tenho que falar com a minha namorada"

"Ótimo, vá! Mas se lembre..."

"Vai se danar!"

E, de repente, Gina não se sentiu mais tão feliz por Harry ter se declarado.

Sentia-se...

_"Vazia..."_

XxXxX

Rony ficou fitando Draco por alguns instantes.

"Harry estava mesmo lá quando você chegou?", perguntou ele, olhando nos olhos castanhos de Draco Malfoy.

"Sim"

"Olha, eu vou te dar uma chance, Gin... Termine com o Malfoy até o fim do dia e eu não mandarei uma carta para papai"

"Escute, Rony... Eu realmente gosto do Malfoy... Pode mandar a carta para o **papai** se você quiser, não vou - **não posso** - terminar com ele"

"Gina, ele está te hipnotizando?"

"Não que eu saiba, Rony"

"A Hermione pode fazer um feitiço anti-hip...", começou Rony.

Assim, Gina entrou no Salão e correu até a mesa onde Rony e Draco estavam conversando.

"Dr... **Gina**, preciso falar com você, urgente!"

Draco olhou horrorizado para Gina, depois para Rony.

Suspirou, confuso e disse:

"Claro, vamos"

XxXxX

"Você não vaoi acreditar, Draco!", disse Gina, quase não cabendo em si mesma de vontade de falar para alguém "Eu não sei o que você fez, mas funcionou!"

"O quê...?"

"Harry fez a maior declaração para mim... Bom, não para mim, mas disse que **me** ama e que se '**eu**' me magoasse, ele ia me espancar, porque ele **me ama**!", Gina estava tão excitada por **contar** isso a alguém que nem percebeu a cara estranha com a qual Draco ficou, mas ele logo se recompôs.

"Bom, isso é ótimo... assim... quando voltarmos para... nossos corpos... você terá o que sempre quis..."

"É, é verdade... Bom, mas para eu ficar com o Harry, tenho que antes conseguir voltar para o meu corpo..."

"Escuta, Gina... Eu esqueci que você tem um trabalho de poções para amanhã, depois a gente se fala...", disse Draco, sentindo-se estranho, e saiu, deixando Gina para trás.

"Mas... Draco...", percebeu que ele não pararia, então concluiu a frase em pensamentos...

_"Já estamos de férias, não há aula na segunda..."_.

XxXxX

Por que, de repente, ele não queria mais voltar para o seu corpo?

Por que saber aquilo sobre o Potter havia mudado tanto o seu jeito de pensar?

Por que não podia suportar a idéia de ver a Weasley e o Potter juntos?

_"Que porra tá acontecendo comigo?"_, se perguntou Draco, enquanto enfiava a cabeça no travesseiro e rezava para que ninguém entrasse no quarto.

Por milagre, sua reza foi atendida.

XxXxX

Não avistou Draco Malfoy em lugar nenhum pelo resto do dia.

De repente, não estava mais tão feliz por Harry ter se declarado.

Voltou a sentir como se fosse oca, isso havia ocorrido algum tempo atrás, pouco depois da declaração.

Queria falar com Malfoy, conversar um pouco.

Abraçou o travesseiro.

_"O que tá acontecendo...?"_

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Huuuuum...

Alguma coisa está acontecendo?

Eu acho que siiim. xD

Bjinhus.

Gi

COMENTEM


	13. Décimo Segundo Dia

**Capítulo 13 - Décimo Segundo Dia**

Quando Draco acordou na manhã seguinte, o sol estava escondido por nuvens escuras e ele não sentiu que isso fosse fazer o seu dia pior do que ele já estava. Custou a dormir e quando acordou, o corpo ainda estava bastante cansado, a mente lenta, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de dormir. Sentia-se estranho e resolveu que talvez um banho ajudaria.

Meia hora depois, se vestiu e olhou no espelho.

Não podia evitar de pensar que, caso conseguissem voltar aos seus respectivos corpos, nunca mais poderia ver a Weasley tão de perto.

Mas o Potter, o **maldito-Potter-bicha**, veria ela de perto. Beijaria ela, faria tudo o que tivesse direito e isso não soava nem um pouco justo. Quer dizer, **ele** havia lido o diário da Gina, tinha descoberto os segredos mais íntimos dela e blablabla... E é com o outro que ela fica?

_"Certo... O que você está pensando está **realmente** me assustando!"_, pensou Draco, atônito.

Resolveu que estava na hora de sair do quarto ir tomar um bom café da manhã, tentar colocar as idéias em dia e pensar em um jeito de voltarem aos seus próprios corpos e acabarem com aquela idiotice toda.

Sentou na mesa do Salão Principal e, antes que desse por si, Rony estava sentado a sua frente, Hermione e Harry ao seu lado e ambos pareciam meio tensos.

"Gina, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa que eu fiz...", começou Rony, parecendo meio envegonhado.

"Uma coisa **muito **feia", garantiu Hermione.

"É, horrível!", afirmou Harry.

"Mas eu estou arrependido", admitiu Rony.

Naquele instante, Draco soube que não podia ter sido bom.

"O quê, exatamente, você f...?"

"Eu mandei uma carta pros nossos pais...", disse Rony, batendo com a cabeça de leve na tábua da mesa "ajuda, em alguma coisa, se eu falar que to arrependido?"

_"Controle-se... Controle-se... Não é tão sério assim, certo?"_

Então, uma coruja velha veio voando e caiu na mesa da grifinória deixando um envelope vermelho que faiscava como um demônio, bem em frente de Draco.

"Acredite, Rony, você é um cara morto!", disse Hermione, assim que decifrou a cara de Draco.

"Não, não, não... A morte é **boa demais** para você...", vociferou Rony, então, o berrador explodiu.

XxXxX

Seria um péssimo dia.

Gina fez muitas coisas durante a noite, mas uma delas decididamente **não** foi dormir. Arrumou o quarto, mandou Pansy à merda quando ela tentou dormir com ele na noite passada, e depois disso, pediu desculpas quando viu ela chorando que nem um bezerro desmamado.

_"Isso não é justo... Ela é muito boa nisso!"_, resmungou Gina, chutando algumas pedras no caminho.

Quando finalmente se cansou de ficar observando aquelas nuves pretas e horríveis, chegou a conclusão que estava na hora de comer alguma coisa, ou acabaria desmaiando de fome.

Quando entrou pelo portão dos corredores, viu uma coruja velha caindo na mesa e, depois, viu Draco trocando algumas palavras com os amigos e, após isso, viu o envelope vermelho explodir e a voz alta dos gêmeos berrando:

**"VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY! NUNCA ACHAMOS QUE ALGUM DIA VOCÊ NOS PROPORCIONARIA TAMANHA VERGONHA! COMO OUSA SAIR COM _DRACO MALFOY_! VOCÊ JÁ ESQUECEU DE TUDO O QUE ELE TE FEZ, MOCINHA? ESTÁ COM ALGUEM SÉRIO PROBLEMA MENTAL? PORQUE É O QUE PARECE! ESPERE ATÉ CHEGARMOS AÍ! MAMÃE A PAPAI VIRÃO COM A GENTE E, APOSTE, VOCÊ ESTÁ ENCRENCADA! RONY FEZ MUITO BEM EM NOS MANDAR AQUELA CARTA!"**

_"Meu Deus..."_, pesou Gina, sentindo-se furiosa. _"O Rony é um hipócrita! Só pensa **nele**, **nele**, **nele** e, quando muito, em Quadriboll. Ah, mas eu mato esses desgraçado assim que eu voltar pro meu corpo e..."_

Nesse mesmo instante, as portas do Salão Principal que davam para o jardim foram escancaradas e um grupo de pessoas ruivas entraram com estardalhaço.

_"Uhuhuhuhu... Fudeu!"_, pensou Gina, mas, percebendo que a história não podia ficar pior, resolveu que ia dar um pouco de amparo para Draco.

Caminhou e se postou atrás de Draco que olhou para trás, primeiro assustado, mas depois gostou de saber que ela estava ali e que iria apoiá-lo.

"Pior que isso não fica...", sorriu Gina, colocando a mão amigávelmente no ombro de Draco.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio de olhando - e todos da mesa observavam a cena - quando o grupo ruivo chegou, todos furiosos e prontos para matarem Gina - que eles viam como Draco-, com exceção de uma senhora baixinha, rechonchuda e ruiva que parecia desesperada para cortar aquele clima de tensão que se estabeleceu imediatamente.

"Posso saber o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?", perguntou Snape, que chegava segurando sua caneca de café.

"Vai cuidar da sua vida!", resmungou Fred, puto.

"É, você já atazanou a nossa vida o suficiente! Agora, **some**, porque os problemas são **nossos**!"

"Mas vocês estão na escola, portanto..."

"CALA A BOCA!", berraram os ruivos em eco e Snape deu meia volta e saiu xingando até a vigésima geração da família.

"Nós temos que conversar, Virgínia!", disse Arthur com a voz seca.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, Arthur adicionou "E com você também, Malfoy!"

XxXxX

"Malfoy, venha comigo! Gina, vá com a sua mãe! Primeiro, eu quero ter uma conversa de homem com homem com esse senhor aqui", disse Arthur, andando com Gina em direção à sala que Dumbledore havia cedido.

Draco viu Gina sendo arrastada pelo homem ruivo e respirou em seco, quando sentiu uma mão quente pegar seu pulso se virou para encarar os olhos bondosos de Molly Weasley.

"Venha, minha querida, acho que nós devemos conversar".

Molly e Draco sentaram-se na cama, ela tomou as mãos de Draco, o que fez com que ele fechasse os olhos, se controlando e tentando lembrar-se que ele não era mais um Malfoy, e sim uma Weasley meiga que ama os pais e blablabla...

"Gina..."

"Olha, mãe...", disse Draco, querendo cortar logo aquela cena "Eu gosto mesmo do Draco e sinto muito se vocês não conseguem aceitar isso..."

"Querida, eu não estou julgando... Tenho certeza de que, se você se apaixonou por ele, é porque ele é uma ótima pessoa..."

"Mãe..."

"E nós não vamos julgá-lo, seus irmãos estão meio bravos, mas vocês sabem como eles são com o negócio do Malfoy ter implicado tanto com o seu pai, mas, querida, acredite, estou aqui para apoiá-la em qualquer que sea a sua decisão".

_"Puxa, eu..."_

"Obrigad**o**...**a**... Mãe", disse Draco e se forçou a abraçar a senhor ruiva.

XxXxX

"Vamos ser bem honestos, nós não gostamos muito um do outro e eu não sei quais são suas intenções com a minha filha. No entanto, se ela confia em você, por menos que eu queira, serei forçado a fazer o mesmo...", disse Arthur, enquanto encarava Gina sério.

"Olha, sr. Weasley..."

"Eu não me importo com o que você vai dizer, porque eu sei que pode ser verdade, mas que também pode ser mentira. Não vou obrigar minha filha a terminar com o senhor, senhor Malfoy, mas vou deixar uma coisa bem clara: não a machuque ou as coisas ficarão muito feias por aqui. Estamos entendidos?"

"Sim, sr. Weasley", disse Gina olhando para o chão.

"Ótimo, agora nós vamos falar com Dumbledore"

"Não vieram aqui só por causa de nós dois? Os gêmeos..."

"Oh, você terá que se acostumar... eles são meio exagerados", disse Arthur, sorrindo.

Gina sentiu-se aliviada.

_"Não foi tão ruim assim"_

XxXxX

Os Weasleys foram embora no fim da tarde, mas Gina e Draco evitaram se falar nesse meio tempo.

Os gêmeos mandavam olhares assustadores para Gina e ela tinha medo que eles resolvessem espancá-la a qualquer instante, mas mesmo assim, quando eles foram embora, não deixou de sentir uma pontada de saudades.

As seis horas, Draco e Gina se encontraram nos jardins. Gina sentou-se ao lado de Draco e eles ficaram olhando para o Lago que tinha uma leve camada de gelo em sua superfície.

"Hoje foi um dia difícil...", puxou Gina.

"Uhum", concordou Draco.

"Veja pelo lado bom... Não pode piorar"

Draco deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de Gina, mas podia perceber que ele estava bravo.

"Que foi?", perguntou a menina, esfregando a cabeça.

"Agora você acabou de zicar a nossa situação"

"Como assim?"

"Você disse: 'não pode ficar pior'."

Então, de repente, Gina se lembrou daquelas cenas em filmes onde um personagem diz isso e, então, começa a chover.

"Sinto muito...", murmurou ela, sentindo-se um lixo.

"Tá tudo bem, eu ia dizer a mesma coisa de qualquer jeito..."

E, então, ele a abraçou.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Bom, bom, bom, bom...

**FÃS DE R/Hr ACABEI DE ESTREAR UMA FIC "CORRENDO ATRÁS", POR FAVOR, LEIAM!**

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Só vou postar o próximo quando achar que tiverem bastante reviews.

Bjinhus. xDDD

Gi


	14. Décimo Terceiro Dia

**Capítulo 14 - Décimo Terceiro Dia**

_"É... As coisas não podem ficar piores... Você é mesmo uma idiota, Gina"_, pensou a garota enquanto sentava-se na mesa da Sonserina e encarava o cartão perto com as iniciais **LM** em prateado.

"Draco, alguém tinha que contar para o seu pai o que você estava fazendo com o nome dos Malfoys...", disse Pansy que parecia claramente constrangida.

"E obviamente que esse **alguém** foi você, não é, Parkison? Sabe, eu fui um idiota de achar que alguém como você poderia entender o que eu sinto pela Weas... Gina! Sabe, você é tão egoísta que não consegue olhar nem um palmo no seu nariz! Diz que me ama, mas se me amasse de verdade, estaria contente **por mim**!", berrou Gina, pegando a carta nas mãos e olhando feio para Pansy.

"Mas, Draco..."

"Hunph! Não fale mais comigo!", berrou, se pôs de pé em um salto e saiu sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

No corredor, esbarrou com Draco que, pela cara, também não tinha tido uma noite muito boa.

"Gina, eu acho que..."

"A Pansy contou pro seu pai!"

"O quê!"

Gina esticou o envelope para o garoto que arregalou os olhos e o pegou incrédulo.

Depois, ele bateu com o envelope na cabeça de Gina.

"Por que você fez isso?", perguntou ela, nervosa.

"Você que zicou a gente! Você que disse o 'não pode ficar pior'!"

"Tá, mas foi sem querer!"

Draco abriu a carta e leu em voz alta:

_"Me espere no jardim, depois das dez. Vamos conversar. Traga sua namorada"_

"Isso significa que fudeu?"

"Sim, significa"

"Huhuhuhuhuhu... Emocionante!"

XxXxX

Draco mal conseguia pensar direito. Tudo parecia ter sido programado para dar errado, sem contar os estranhos sentimentos que estava começando a nutrir pela garota.

_"Qual é, não é como se voê estivesse apaixonado por ela... ou é?"_, pensou ele, atônito.

"Gin...", murmurou uma voz atrás dele.

Draco se virou para encarar Harry Potter.

"Ah... oi", disse, com um pouco de desprezo.

"A gente não tem se falado muito, não é mesmo?"

"É...", murmurou Draco, decidido a não olhar na cara dele.

"Você tá assim por causa do soco, não é?"

"Você não devia ter feito aquilo. Além do mais, eu saio com quem eu quiser, você não podia ter tirado ele de perto da gente assim. Eu quero saber o que você falaram".

No entanto, Draco sabia que se o Potter tivesse coragem de se declarar na cara dura, teria de agir como Gina.

"Eu disse para ele que... eu... não ia aceitar que ele te machucasse", disse Harry, escondendo a verdade.

"Hum... Sabe, vocês não deviam se meter nisso, Harry... Eu e o Draco nos amamos de verdade, não há ninguém entre nós e nunca terá, porque é ele quem eu amo...", Draco se interrompeu.

Não acreditava que estava fazendo isso.

"Eu sei, Gina, eu..."

Draco respirou fundo, esticou a mão e puxou Harry pela golas da blusa para mais perto.

_"Pela Gina..."_, respirou fundo e beijou o moreno de olhos verdes.

Harry sentiu-se estranho. Embora beijando Gina, parecia que não era ela a quem estava beijando. Isso fez com que Harry se afastasse.

"Olha, eu não sei o que ta acontecendo...mas essa não é você"

"Harry, escuta..."

"Depois a gente se fala... Eu tenho que ajudar a Hermione" e saiu se sentindo confuso.

Draco bateu com a testa na mesa.

"_Ótimo, beijei um cara e nem mesmo alcancei meu propósito"_

"Onde você vai, Harry?", perguntou, forçando-se a tentar parar o moreno de algum jeito.

"Ajudar Hermione com a... poção... polissuco"

Harry saiu, confuso, mas não percebeu o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Draco.

XxXxX

"Gina", chamou Draco, puxando-a para um corredor vazio.

"Draco, que foi?"

"Eu tive uma idéia! Bem, não fui eu... quero dizer, fui eu... mas eu só tive a idéia por causa do Potter"

"Você anda conversando com o Harry? Achei que você detestasse ele", resmungou Gina, franzindo o cenho.

"Deixa isso quieto, eu tive uma idéia, Virgínia!"

"Qual?"

"Vamos fazer uma poção Polissuco!"

Gina sorriu e abraçou Draco com força.

"Você é um gênio! Podemos ficar tomando e voltamos pro nosso corpo..."

"É, é... Vamos", disse ele, sentindo-se ligeiramente chateado, mas... por quê?

XxXxX

Gina se esgueirou para dentro da sala de Snape, olhando para os lados. Pegou a lista que Draco havia rabiscado enquanto procurava pelos ingredientes, guardava-os em um potinho que havia pego na cozinha enquanto olhava para a porta entreaberta, rezando para que Snape não entrasse.

Quando colocou o último ingrediente dentro do pote, estava rosqueando quando ouviu a voz de Snape.

"Não me encha o saco, Weasley! Não vou te explicar a matéria, você tirou nota máxima na minha última prova!"

"Não é verdade!", Gina ouviu sua voz reclamando "**VOCÊ NÃO PODE ENTRAR NESSA SALA!**"

Ouviu-se a risada seca de Snape seca se prolongando pelo corredor.

XxXxX

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Está achando que manda em mim, Weasley?"

"Não... Mas eu acho que nós...", Draco olhou por cima do ombro de Snape e viu Gina se enfiando em baixo de uma mesa "preciso falar com o senhor..."

Quando Gina já tinha se enfiado em baixo da mesa, Draco respirou fundo e empurrou Snape para dentro da sala dele e beijou-o. Abriu um dos olhos e viu a cara de espanto do professor, quando depois ele fechou os olhos e correspondeu o beijo.

"_Credoooooo... Vai embora logo, Gin!"_,pensou Draco, desesperado.

Foi então que se ouviu um barulho:

"Que é isso daqui?"

Snape abriu o olho e empurrou Draco para longe, limpando a boca com a manga.

"Draco!", berrou Draco, fazendo uma ceninha "Não é o que você está imaginando..."

"Ah, não?", perguntou Gina, rindo-se por dentro.

Mesmo que Draco tivesse fazendo dela uma putinha, aquela situação estava cômica demais.

"Eu... Estava tentando..."

"Olha, Malfoy, eu agradeceria se isso não saísse daqui...", resmungou Snape, pálido.

"Não vai sair, quem vai sair é você!", ordenou Gina, se controlando para não rir.

Como um cachorrinho, Snape obedeceu.

Se por medo, ou porque ele respeitava muito os Malfoy, os dois nunca souberam.

Gina começou a rir e Draco também.

"Bom, agora eu to com fama de puta", resmungou ela.

"E eu de corno... mas deixa isso de lado", replicou ele, pegando o pote das mãos de Gina enquanto trancava a porta e usava o caldeirão do profesor para misturá-lo.

"Que horas são? Vamos conseguir arrumar isso em... três horas?"

"Acho que sim", disse Draco, mexendo a poção.

XxXxX

9:30

"Já ta pronto?"

Eles estavam no quarto de Draco, Draco terminou de mexer e colocou um pouco da poção em cada copo.

"Sim"

Cada um tirou um fio de cabelo da cabeça e enfiou na poção.

Tomaram e em poucos minutos se sentiram zonzos.

Em poucos segundos, Gina se levantou e sorriu.

Estava em seu corpo, as roupas de Draco estavam largas nela e quando ela olhou para Draco, **teve** que rir. Ele estava parecendo uma traveca nos uniformes justos de Gina.

"Ria agora... Bom, eu vo me trocar, se feche no banheiro e eu já vo lá!"

"Ta bom..."

Gina se fechou no banheiro enquanto esperava que Draco tirasse sua roupa.

**Toc**

Gina abriu a porta e pegou a roupa sem olhar para fora, para não correr o risco de ver o tanquinho bem definido do loiro.

**TLANC.**

Gina fechou a porta e tirou as vestes imensas de Draco, colocando a sua saia e depois a sua blusa – xingando-se por ter esquecido de trazer as roupas de baixo – mas então viu uma troca de calcinha e um sutiã.

"_Oh... Ele se lembrou"_

Vestiu-se e quando tava abotoando os últimos botões, viu uma barata imensa na parede e soltou um berro:

"AHHHHHHHHH"

XxXxX

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Draco caiu no chão de susto, terminou de vestir a calça e correu para lá. Com a varinha, ele abriu a porta para encontrar Gina, com os primeiros botões da camisa social aberto, deixando um tipo de decote.

Ela recuava, até que ela pisou numa dobra do tapete do banheiro e caiu, batendo com a cabeça na parede.

"_Hey, isso daí"_

"Ai!", resmungou Gina.

Draco tentou levantá-la, mas ela estava meio mole, então pegou-a no colo e sentou-a na cama.

"Gina?", deu uns tapinhas na cara dela.

"Ai...", resmungou ela "Não bate na minha cara..."

"Ta tudo bem? O que foi que você viu?", perguntou ele, preocupada, já imaginando que algum comensal havia tentando pegá-la.

"Uma barata..."

Draco deu um suspiro aliviado.

"Sua cabeça ta bem?"

"Não, ta doendo..."

Draco colocou a mão no local onde tinha ficado vermelho.

"É aqui que dói?"

Gina ficou olhando para ele. Ele era bem mais bonito quando visto daquele jeito. Era muito mais bonito vê-lo por fora, do que ver ele no espelho todos os dias.

"É...", respondeu, abobada.

Então, Draco se lembrou de algo que sua mãe lhe fazia quando se machucava.

Quando deu por si, tinha beijado de leve a região vermelha e uma Gina de olhos arregalados o fitava, incrédula.

"Draco...?"

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, os dois estavam se beijando.

Draco colocou alguma pressão no beijo, de maneira que Gina se deitou, os dois continuaram se beijando até que a porta do quarto se escancarou.

"Ora, ora, ora... Você abre mão de uma reunião familiar para isso, meu filho?"

Draco parou, incrédulo, estava beijando a Weasley!

E pior:

1- ele tinha começado

2- estava gostando

3- queria meter um sopapo no pai por tê-lo interrompido

XxXxX

"Pai...?"

"Sr. Malfoy, nós..."

"Não quero ouvir desculpas esfarrapadas, Weasley.", disse Malfoy secamente "Acho que nós dois sabemos o que você quer do meu filho"

"Não fale assim com ela, pai!", replicou Draco.

"Ela está te cegando, filho!"

"Não, ela não está!". Replicou Draco, abraçando Gina e, para sua surpresa, percebeu que estava **mesmo** bravo pelo pai tê-la ofendido.

"Então é isso? Depois de 17 anos, você vai jogar nosso nome na lama?"

Draco deu um risada longa e seca.

"Nosso nome está na lama há anos!"

Lucius se aproximou e levantou Draco com um puxão.

Gina ficou apenas olhando a cena.

"Eu não vou permitir que você faça essa loucura!"

"Eu não vou me separar da Gina, pai, esqueça isso!"

Gina ainda estava confusa em relação ao beijo e então percebeu algo: Draco estava **realmente** brigando com o pai dele.

Aquilo não era uma cena.

Era **real**.

"Draco...", começou ela, em pânico.

"Fique quieta, Gina! Eu não acredito em nada do que o meu pai diz".

"Mas, Draco..."

"É isso, então?", perguntou Lucius, incrédulo "Você acha que ela te ama? Então, vamos ver se ama mesmo. Você está deserdado, Draco Malfoy, até que largue dessa piranha!"

Draco deu um soco na cara do pai.

"Nunca mais a chame desse modo!"

Com um sorriso de desprezo, ele aparatou.

"Draco...Olha o que você fez, eu..."

Draco se virou e Gina nunca vira nada igual.

Ele estava muito mais bonito daquele jeito, com raiva.

Então, ele arrancou um fio do próprio cabelo e tomou mais uma dose da poção.

Sentou-se na cama, enlaçou ela nos braços.

"Draco... Você acabou de socar seu pai...por mim..."

Draco passou as mãos no cabelo, sua expressão agora era confusa.

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Eu... não gostei... das coisas que o meu pai disse..."

Gina ficou em silêncio, ouvindo as batidas fortes do coração do garoto.

Caminhou até a escrivaninha, arrancou um fio do cabelo enfiou na poção e tomou.

Mais uma hora como ela.

"Gina, o quê...?"

Então, ela o beijou.

"Gin...?"

"Obrigada por ter me defendido, Draco", disse ela, corada.

Então ele sorriu e a beijou.

_Continua..._

**_N/A:_** COMENTÁRIOS!

SE não tiver muitos comentários, as D/G actions terminam aqui!

Xddddddd

Bjoooos.

Gi

PS: Por favor, leiam a **Correndo Atrás**, está muito legal também!


	15. Décimo Quarto Dia

**Capítulo 15 – Décimo Quarto Dia **

Quando Draco acordou naquela manhã, sentiu uma dor de cabeça incrível e demorou alguns segundos para que flashes da noite passada. Ele beijando Gina.

"_Isso não aconteceu... Não pode ter acontecido..."_

Interrompendo seus pensamentos, a porta do banheiro se abriu e ele viu a si mesmo, saindo de lá com os cabelos molhados e enrolado em uma toalha.

"Bom dia, Draco", resmungou Gina, enquanto ia até o armário e buscava por uma roupa que a aquecesse.

Draco se olhou no espelho e não se surpreendeu ao constatar que ainda estava no corpo da ruiva. Usava uma calça e uma blusa que pertenciam a Draco, o que significava que, no corpo de Gina, ele estava usando um vestido largo e a calça nem estava mais sendo usada, já que era tão larga que escorregou quando Draco adormeceu.

"Gina... Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite que você acha que eu deva me lembrar?", perguntou Draco, realmente confuso, embora tivesse flashes claros, não sabia distinguir se eram flashes de algo real ou se de um sonho.

"Não, nada. Por quê?", perguntou ela, parecendo na defensiva.

"Ah, não... Deve ter sido alguma coisa que eu sonhei..."

"Draco, olha, não é por nada, mas eu agradeceria se você fosse embora", disse Gina pegando o uniforme da Grifinória e entregando-o para Draco.

"Calma, eu acabei de acordar. To tentando processar..."

"NÃO ACONTECEU NADA!", berrou Gina, sentando-se na cama.

"Gina, calma..."

"Olha, o que aconteceu ontem à noite, Draco..."

"O que aconteceu ontem à noite?", perguntou Draco, puxando Gina para perto, mas lógico que não esperava que quando o ombro de Gina – que agora estava largo e musculoso – esbarrasse em seu peito fosse doer tanto "Hey, isso dói!"

Gina ficou séria olhando para os olhos castanhos que a encaravam, tentando procurar alguma coisa em "seu" rosto que lhe lembrasse o Draco Malfoy da noite passada.

"Draco..."

Então, ele a beijou.

Gina ficou em silêncio, depois correspondeu, mas logo empurrou-o gentilmente para trás.

"Draco, acho que nós **não** devemos continuar"

"Quê?"

"Olha, não entenda mal... Eu **gosto** de você... Mas não quero que fique 'assim'..."

" 'Assim' como?"

"Draco... Olha... Isso não vai dar certo"

"O quê? Como assim?"

"Nós não temos **como** dar certo! Temos que ficar só como amigos..."

"Mas..."

"Olha, eu realmente gostei de ficar com você... mas não podemos ficar um com o outro _assim_... eu digo, eu beijo você e olho para você e, quando eu te beijo, eu sei que você é o Draco, mas quando eu te olho, parece que eu to beijando um espelho e eu me sinto um pouco... estranha"

"Constrangida?", sugeriu Draco.

"Lésbica", retrucou Gina, envergonhada "Quero dizer, eu não quero beijar você e olhar uma mulher, por mais que essa mulher seja **eu**"

Draco sentiu uma dor absurda em pensar que a Gina não queria mais nada com ele, mesmo que ela dissesse que gostava dele e o que a atrapalhava era o fato de ele estar ocupando o corpo dela.

"Mas, nós poderíamos continuar..."

"Draco... Eu não acho justo que você abra a mão de sua família, sua fortuna..."

Num momento, a frase de seu pai veio a sua cabeça, e quando deu por si, já tinha soltado:

"Você não me quer por que eu fiquei sem dinheiro?"

E, de repente, ele começou a acreditar nisso.

"O quê...?"

"É por isso, não é? Porque agora eu to pobre! Então, saiba desde já que eu não quero nunca mais ver você nem pintada de ouro!", berrou Draco, levantando-se e saindo, fechando a porta atrás de si com força.

Gina sentou-se na cama, pasma, enquanto observava seu reflexo no espelho.

O que Draco Malfoy tinha que os demais não tinham?

A porta se abriu e ele entrou vermelho.

"Eu vou me trocar e **depois** nunca mais quero te ver na minha vida!", disse ele, vestindo o uniforme de Gina.

"Mas você está no meu corpo..."

"Dane-se", Draco vestiu a saia e abotoou rapidamente a blusa social, calçou os sapatos e antes que Gina desse por si, ele já estava fora do quarto de novo, batendo a porta com força.

XxXxX

Gina ainda não tinha processado tudo o que havia acontecido, mas, aparentemente, Draco Malfoy estava estourado.

Pior do que isso: o **corpo** de Gina estava em TPM.

Alguém ia ser dá muito mal amanhã de manhã.

Bom, não era ela mesmo.

E estavam brigados.

"_Como ele pode não entender que as coisas não são tão fáceis?"_, perguntou-se Gina, morrendo de raiva.

Deitou-se na cama e não saiu de lá.

XxXxX

Draco não conseguia creditar que Gina não queria ficar com ele só porque ele estava pobre!

Na verdade, não sabia como não tinha visto isso antes!

Estava **tão** óbvio!

Deitou-se na cama e dormiu, estava puto de raiva.

A Weasley **não** podia fazer isso com ele.

Não mesmo.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Capítulo pequeno e meio sem sentido, mas vocês vão entender melhor no próximo capítulo.

Sinto muito a demora e espero que não fiquem bravos comigo, mas, por enquanto, não tenho a intenção de pôr mais actions.

Bom, mas vocês podem comentar e tentar me fazer mudar de idéia. Xdddd

Brincadeira, mas, **por favor**, comentem.

Beijos.

Gi


	16. Décimo Quinto Dia

**Capítulo 16 – Décimo Quinto Dia**

Draco acordou piscando os olhos vagarosamente, tentando fazer seus pensamentos coerentes.

"Eu preciso de um banho...", resmungou o garoto levantando-se.

Cambaleando, ele parou escorando-se na pia e observando o reflexo da ruiva no espelho. Uma raiva repentina o atacou.

"Eu te mataria se eu pudesse!", resmungou.

Abaixou a calça e sentou-se, esperando pela droga do xixi matinal. Foi quando ele olhou para baixo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XxXxX

"_Nada é tão ruim que não possa ficar pior, pense nisso"_, resmungou Gina, enquanto sentava-se a mesa, observando que Draco ainda não havia se sentado na mesa da Grifinória.

Não que sentisse falta dele, muito pelo contrário, ele havia sido incrivelmente grosso com ela e nada do que ele falasse a faria esquecer o fato que ele chamou-a de interesseira.

"_Não tinha nada a ver! Eu só não estava me sentindo bem daquele jeito..."_, pensou Gina, ressentida.

"Dra-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aco", cantarolou alguém atrás de Gina, ela se virou e encarou Pansy.

"Ah, você"

"Sim, eu... E eu soube que você e a Weasley terminaram"

"_Pelo amor de Merlim, garota, tenha um pouco de amor próprio!"_, pensou Gina desgostosa, começando a fingir que não via a garota que tagarelava sem parar.

"Pelos céus, Pansy, cala a boca!", resmungou.

XxXxX

A porta do banheiro foi aberta com força e Draco vestiu-se rapidamente, correndo à procura de Gina.

"Gina?", chamou Harry, correndo a tentando alcançá-la.

"Olha, Potter, eu to meio ocupada agora", berrou, enquanto corria mais rápido.

"_Morrendo"_, completou em pensamentos.

XxXxX

Gina levantou-se e saiu do imenso salão sem nem olhar para trás, estava de saco cheio de Draco, nunca pensou que a TPM dele fosse ser tão **pior** do que **ele** em si.

"_Espero que ele saiba lhe dar com isso..."_, pensou, enquanto caminhava em direção ao dormitório da Sonserina, um pouco preocupada.

XxXxX

Draco entrou no salão tempo suficiente para que visse Gina saindo dele, ia começar a correr atrás dela, mas parou.

"_Carai... Como é que eu vou falar pra mina? 'Oi, tudo bem? Você está morrendo!'?"_, pensou, constrangido _"Ela vai me culpar pelo resto da – breve – vida dela e eu não quero isso, quero dizer, quero meu corpo de volta..."_

Pensou, sentando-se a contragosto do lado de Collin Creevey.

"Gina, é verdade que você e o Malfoy terminaram?", perguntou o garoto com os olhos brilhando de animação e esperança.

"_Coitadooo..."_, pensou Draco, enquanto movia-se meio inconfortável sobre a calcinha que estava molhada e incomodando-o _"Nhá, maldição... Que é que eu faço?"_

"Hein?", perguntou o menino que Draco, perdido em pensamentos, havia deixado sem resposta.

"Ah, eu e o Draco... Bem... Foi uma briga, mas ainda tenho esperança de que voltaremos...", disse Draco revirando os olhos.

"_Como se eu não tivesse mais com o que me preocupar..."_

"Gina, eu não acho que o Malfoy te mereça...", começou Creevey "Quero dizer, você é tão meiga e carinhosa com todo mundo, e ele é tão grosso, estúpido, frívolo... Pra mim, ele está te usando para afetar o Harry. Além do mais, todo mundo sabe que ele te ama".

"_Essa é a parte que eu olho para ele confuso e defendo meu amor com unhas e dentes ou eu sigo o conselho dele? O que a idiota da Virgínia faria?"_

"Eu não sei, Cre... Collin... Eu preciso de tempo para pôr a minha cabeça no lugar. Licença, vou tomar um banho", disse Draco, com simplicidade.

"_E trocar de calcinha..."_, pensou, desgostoso.

XxXxX

Gina viu Draco passando pelo corredor, e, vendo que o mesmo estava vazio, correu até o garoto, deixando a preocupação falar mais alto.

"Draco!", berrou, abraçando ele, mas o menino empurrou-a, dando uns passos para trás, ficando pálido como uma folha de papel e evitando olhar nos olhos dela.

"Oi..."

"O que foi?"

"Nada, você **não** ta morrendo!", berrou Draco, na defensiva, e saiu correndo, só lembrando do que disse, depois, quando estava no banho.

Gina ficou em silêncio.

Boca entreaberta.

"_Eu não o quê?"_, arregalou os olhos.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Capítulo pequeno, mas pelo menos tae.

XDDDD

Draco tonto.

Haiuahiuahaiuhaiuhaih

Bom, quero reviews e as minhas aulas começaram – por isso a demora – mas vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo logo.

Beijos.

Gi


	17. Décimo Sexto Dia

**Capítulo 17 – Décimo Sexto Dia**

"Eu mereço!", berrava Draco Malfoy, enquanto ia no alto da torre, procurando por alguma coruja que pudesse mandar um bilhete para Virgínia.

Pela escadas, Draco havia tropeçado uma vez, batendo a canela nos degraus e a cabeça chocou-se contra o corrimão e, um pouco depois disso, ele sentiu uma dor incrivelmente forte na barriga e achou que fosse morrer, sentou-se nas escadas e ficou amparando a barriga.

Dez minutos depois, a dor havia passado, deixando apenas uma sensação de mau estar. Draco terminou de subir as escadas, escreveu um bilhete curto, mas direto e mandou que a coruja entregasse.

Ele só rezava que para que Gina viesse logo.

XxXxX

Estava sentada na mesa do café da manhã, procurando por Draco com os olhos, quando uma coruja veio voando rapidamente e largou um pedaço de pergaminho na mesa.

Se esquivando dos olhares curiosos, Gina leu.

"Ah, o que ele aprontou agora?", perguntou-se baixinho.

Em alguns minutos, Gina já estava na torre e encontrou com a imagem de uma ruiva deitada no chão, gemendo.

"Draco!", berrou, correndo até a silhueta esparramada no chão.

"Aiii...", choramingou o garoto, Gina afastou os cabelos ruivos e fitou o rosto, fitando-o preocupada.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Dói... Muito...", choramingou ele "Desculpa, Gina, eu estou te matando... Eu fiquei tão chateado quando você me deu o fora que... eu quis tanto te matar... mas, se eu pudesse voltar atrás..."

"Draco? Do que você está falando?", perguntou Gina, começando a ficar realmente preocupada.

Draco fungou e ficou de joelhos, abraçando Gina.

"Eu acho que você desenvolveu um tumor, Gina... Você está sangrando muito, desde ontem..."

"Ontem?", perguntou Gina, confusa "Tumor? Draco..."

"Eu fui tomar banho e a sua calcinha tava toda suja da sangue! **Todinha**! Eu fiquei preocupado, mas não sabia como te contar!", começou ele, ficando pálido "E, agora, essas dores infernais na barriga... Eu sinto muito, Gina, eu não quer..."

PAFT

Draco parou estático, sentindo o peso da mão dela em sua nuca.

"NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO COMIGO, DRACO!", berrou a garota, levantando-se.

"O quê?"

"Até parece, morrendo! Draco, você ta mestruado!"

Draco que estava se levantando, parou estático.

"Eu o quê? Menstruado? ECOUT!"

Gina começou a rir.

"Eu sempre quis ver um cara passar pelo horror da menstruação... E** agora** é o que eu estou vendo. Não sei porque, mas, de repente, é **tão** bom estar no seu corpo", riu Gina.

O garoto levantou-se.

"E o que eu faço?"

Gina olhou para ele, pensou em sacaneá-lo, mas resolveu que o melhor seria ser verdadeira.

"Na minha cômoda tem uma caixa de absorvente, você vai colá-lo na calcinha e trocá-lo de quatro em quatro horas."

"Certo", Draco levantou-se e saiu pela porta, deixando uma Gina com um sorriso leve nas faces.

PUFT

Gina recuou com o abraço surpresa que recebera.

"Estou feliz que você não vai mais morrer!", disse Draco, baixinho, no ouvido dela.

Gina fitou-o e, por um instante, ao invés de ver o próprio rosto, viu o rosto dele.

Ele aproximou-se e beijou-a.

Depois que os dois se afastaram...

PAFT

Gina levou a mão a área que Draco havia lhe dado um tapão na área da nuca.

"Ei!", reclamou ela.

"Ninguém encosta num fio de cabelo da **minha** ruiva!", bradou ele, rindo, depois correu para fora da torre.

Gina sorriu e levou o dedo do meio e o indicativo até os lábios.

"_Isso não vai dar certo... mas..."_, pensou ela, negando-se a ter esse pensamento.

"_**Minha** ruiva... que idiota..."_, pensou ela, rindo, enquanto descia as escadas.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Capítulo curto, mas achei bem bonitinhooo...

Bom, quero mais comentários, viu?

Quem sabe eu não posto o próximo antes do fim da semana? xD

Mas tudo vai depender dos comentáriooos...

Beijos.

Gisele, A Chantagista hauihaiuahiuah


	18. Décimo Sétimo Dia

**Capítulo 18 – Décimo Sétimo Dia**

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira", resmungou Draco Malfoy, enquanto remexia nas malas que pertenciam à Gina, procurando por um absorvente "Ela deve ter alguma coisa aqui em **algum **canto, não é?"

Já estava começando a ficar desesperado, quer dizer, se os absorventes de Virgínia tivessem acabado, ele teria de pedir emprestado para alguém e, com certeza, a única pessoa com quem _quase_ conseguia se comunicar era a Granger sangue-ruim e ele não queria se humilhar àquele ponto.

"_Só porque eu usei cinco em menos de uma hora... Não, não pode ter acabado..."_, pensava ele em pânico.

Como se soubesse o quanto a repudiava, mas, mesmo assim, que estava necessitando dela, Hermione Granger, a sangue ruim, a metida a besta, a garota mais inteligente daquela droga de escola, entrou no quarto com um sermão imenso na ponta da língua:

"Como é que você pode nos deixar tão preocupados assim? Quero dizer, se você está saindo com o Malfoy e tals, é problema único e exclusivamente, **seu**, mas não pode parar de falar conosco como se nós nem mesmo existíssemos, estamos preocupados, Gina!", agradecido, em partes, por ela ter aparecido e ele não ter que procurá-la – o que tornaria a humilhação ainda maior -, ele apenas correu até Hermione e chacoalhou-a pelos ombros.

"Eu preciso de absorvente... Urgente", adicionou ele, sério.

Hesitante, Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

"Ok... Mas não pense que você se safou...", garantiu ela, séria, enquanto conduzia Draco pelas escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

Hermione revirou a mala e entregou-lhe o absorvente.

"Um só?", perguntou Draco "É pão dura além de san...ups"

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

"Pegue quantos quiser, Gina. Desisto de tentar ser sua amiga, você está parecida demais com seu namorado."

Saiu sem nem olhar para trás, o que fez Draco sentir-se culpado por alguns segundos.

"_Pobre Granger... Hum... Onde é que tão os absorventes, mesmo?"_, pensou ele, procurando pelos objetos.

XxXxX

Só de lembrar de Draco Malfoy, Gina começava a ter ataques de risos. Ela sempre quis ver um menino menstruado e, realmente, não se decepcionou nem um pouco.

Nunca tinha visto Draco Malfoy tão... que palavra poderia descrevê-lo melhor?... indefeso, flexível perante a dor de uma cólica que nenhum dinheiro no mundo pagaria aquela cena.

"Ele achando que ia morrer", disse Gina, começando a rir de novo, enquanto sentava-se na grama.

"hahaha, muito engraçado. Pena que não foi com você", disse rabujento o ex-sonserino, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Bom, devo lembrá-lo, Malfoy, querido, que eu passo por isso todos os meses desde que eu tenho 12 anos", resmungou a ruiva, jogando uma pedrinha no lago congelado.

"Bom, estou feliz que você tenha conseguido sobreviver à essas _cólicas_...", resmungou ele.

"Não é nada de mais...", resmungou ela, aproximando-se e beijando de leve a bochecha de Draco "Você vai conseguir, eu sei disso"

Ele virou o rosto à tempo de roçar o seu nariz no dela, e os dois ficaram fitando-se por algum tempo

Draco aproximou um pouco mais o rosto do rosto de Gina, ele viu-a fechando os olhos e ele fez o mesmo. Aproximou-se mais um pouco e beijou-a.

Não era como se fossem namorados, não tinham nada sério, mas, mesmo assim, Draco nunca havia se sentido tão... estranho... nunca tinha se importado tanto assim com uma garota.

Estaria apaixonado pela Weasley? Quer dizer, ele beijava milhares de garotas por dia, um beijo não significava nada, mas **aquele** beijo...

Não que ele tivesse realmente pensado sobre isso.

Na verdade, nunca havia ponderado sobre estar apaixonado pela ruiva e, de certa forma, aquilo assustou-o.

De tal maneira que soltou-se do beijo e foi embora, sem dar explicações, enquanto deixava para trás, uma Gina confusa.

_Conitnua..._

**n/a: **O Draco nem sabia que estava afim dela?

Bom, agora vocês vão vê-lo sofrer! XD

Um pedido, leiam o trailer de **Conseqüências**, minha próxima fic Draco&Gina.

Ela será um NC leve, com cenas não muito descritivas, mas elas existirão.

Espero comentários aqui e lá.

Beijos,

Gii


	19. Décimo Oitavo Dia

**Capítulo 19 – Décimo Oitavo Dia**

"Definitivamente, Gina, você tem que ver o que está fazendo! Como quer ir para o sexto ano se não consegue transformar essa pena em um graveto?", perguntou Simas, o professor particular de Gina de feitiços "Concentre-se"

"Não é um bom dia, Finnigan!", resmungou Draco, olhando emburrado para a pena que já havia se transformado até em uma borracha, mas em um graveto, não.

"Vamos, porque não me conta o que está acontecendo?", perguntou o garoto, estranhando o fato da ruiva estar tão desconcentrada "Esse sempre foi um dos seus pontos altos!"

"Não é mais, como acredito que você está vendo", resmungou Draco, querendo afastar aquele grifinório nojento de perto de si.

"Ora, mas me conte! O que está te irritando?"

"_Ter grifinórios nojentos como você perto de mim o tempo todo"_, pensou Draco, mas logo tratou de dar um sorriso sem graça.

"Acho que estou de mau humor", disse, levantando-se.

"Certo, vamos deixar para outro dia, então!", disse o grifinório, sorrindo, enquanto levantava-se para despedir-se.

"Bom, tchau!", disse Draco, rapidamente, colocando-se para fora da sala, evitando ter de beijar a bochecha daquele rapaz repugnante.

"_Como ela agüenta ficar com esses caras todo esse tempo?"_, perguntou-se Draco, percebendo, então, que era a centésima vez que pensava em Gina e eram apenas 10 horas da manhã.

Se estava apaixonado por ela?

Tinha evitado ao máximo pensar sobre isso. A idéia de se apaixonar por uma Weasley era quase repugnante, o fato de beijá-la e respeitá-la não significava nada. Ele beijava da mesma maneira Pansy, mas isso realmente não significava que ele a amava.

Vendo por esse lado, era quase impossível que ele amasse Virgínia Molly Weasley. Quer dizer, ela não era lá tão bonita quanto Pansy, o corpo, embora bonito, não chegava aos pés do corpo de Pansy e ele simplesmente não queria se imaginar ao lado de uma pobre pé rapada.

O que logo lembrou-lhe que, por causa da ruiva pobre pé rapada, **ele** estava pobre pé rapado.

Então, a consciência bateu fundo.

"_Perdi meu dinheiro por causa da Weasley!"_, pensou, incrédulo. _"Abandonei minha família por uma ruiva que eu nem mesmo suportava há um pouco mais de duas semanas atrás! Troquei tudo isso por alguns beijos que não devem significar nada, nem para mim, nem para ela!"_

Esse pensamento revoltou-o.

"Vou ter uma conversa bem séria com ela!", resmungou ele, enquanto pegava a capa e preparava-se para uma longa caminhada até a torre da Sonserina.

XxXxX

"_Ele me deixou sozinha, dá para acreditar?"_, perguntou-se Gina, em pensamentos _"Sumiu sem nenhuma explicação!"_

Nesse instante, a porta do dormitório se abriu e Gina viu-se entrando pelo quarto e trancando a porta atrás de si.

"Draco, o que faz aqui?", perguntou ela, séria.

"Vim conversar com você, Weasley", respondeu ele, sério.

"Weasley? O que está acontecendo?", perguntou Gina, séria.

"Quero conversar com você, Weasley. Sobre a nossa situação."

"Que situação?", perguntou Gina, confusa.

"Nós não podemos mais fazer _isso_", disse ele, achando difícil falar aquilo, pareceu que seria bem mais fácil quando estava pensando pelos corredores.

"Isso o quê?"

"Nos beijarmos!"

"Ahn...?"

"Olha, Weasley, vamos ser bem sinceros, não nos amamos, não queremos nada um com outro, é puramente físico! Eu não acredito que joguei todo o meu dinheiro fora por alguns beijos!"

Draco fitou Gina e viu os olhos dela frios como cubos de gelo.

"É isso o que pensa, Malfoy?"

Draco olhou para baixo e de repente sentiu o peso do seu erro.

Não devia ter falado daquele modo.

"Sim..."

"Então, vá embora, não há mais nada que devêssemos conversar sobre", disse Gina abrindo a porta "Não quer mais vê-lo, por enquanto pelo menos, Malfoy".

Draco queria falar algo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi aceitar a ordem da garota e sair do quarto, ouvindo a porta fechar-se com força as suas costas.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Capítulo que vem eu vou explicar melhor o que aconteceu.

Na verdade, não esperem ver muito a Gina no próximo capítulo, pois veremos um Draco remoendo-se na mágoa.

Bom, comentem, please.

Beijos.


	20. Décimo Nono Dia

**Capítulo 20 – Décimo Nono Dia**

Definitivamente, esse não era um bom dia.

Nem para Draco, nem para Virgínia Weasley.

O frio estava tão forte que os alunos andavam esfregando os braços, na tentativa de se aquecerem um pouco mais. Mesmo que fizesse apenas duas horas desde que haviam acordados, Draco e Gina já haviam se esbarrado umas _trocentas_ vezes o que ajudava a piorar o dia dos dois.

Era incrível como Hogwarts era incrivelmente pequena e grande ao mesmo tempo. Quando procura, de todas as maneiras, pela pessoa, nunca a encontra, mas quando a deseja longe de você, vivem se esbarrando pelos corredores.

Era assim, pelo menos, que Gina sentia-se.

Depois de Draco ter dito que se arrependia de ter estado com ela, tinha vontade de enterrá-lo, mas não sem antes dar um tapa bem dado na cara dele. A raiva que sentia dele, só aflorou, de fato, momentos antes de pegar no sono – que, normalmente, é quando mais pensamos na vida.

"Como o odeio!", resmungou Gina, enquanto chutava o ar, indignada com a cara de pau que o garoto havia tido de ir até lá só para dizer, na cara dura, que para ele nada tinham significados o beijos, quando para ela...

"Também não significaram nada para mim!", berrou, ainda mais indignada "Não estou brava porque para ele não significou nada, estou brava porque... bem... ahn, deixa quieto", disse, incapaz de pensar em alguma desculpa que convencesse a si mesma.

A idéia de estar apaixonada por Draco Malfoy não havia passado pela sua cabeça, até então.

Não poderia ser possível que ela, Virgínia Weasley, estivesse apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, em quem depositara todo seu ódio desde que havia se dado por gente.

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy estava sentado na fonte, observando os diversos casais que sentavam-se pelo jardim, agarradinhos, para protegerem-se do frio. Ou fazerem outras coisas, mas isso _realmente_ não importa.

Soltando um suspiro exasperado, Draco observou o próprio reflexo na água em movimento da fonte. Observou aqueles cabelos ruivos e bem ondulados, mas com aqueles cachos definidos na ponta, os olhos castanhos escuros e a pele branca, coisas essas, que nunca mais teria, depois do que fizera.

Aquele pensamento fez com que ele sentisse um enorme vazio por dentro.

Alguns anos mais tarde, Draco Malfoy poderia claramente afirmar que estava apaixonado pela ruiva e sofria pelas conseqüências de seus atos impensados, no entanto, ele tinha somente dezessete anos e, jamais havia sentido isso por qualquer outra garota em toda a sua vida.

(Estou um pouco influenciada pela maneira narrativa feita por _C. S. Lewis_, autor de Crônicas de Nárnia)

Ficou divagando alguns momentos, fantasiando o momento em que encontraria com Gina e ela não ignorasse completamente a sua existência, como se ele fosse os piores dos vermes.

Nesse instante, quando abriu os olhos novamente, encontrou com o seu próprio reflexo, fitando-o.

"Gina?", perguntou, sentindo um revirar no estômago.

"Não me chame assim, existem pessoas por perto. Me chame de Malfoy", disse ela, secamente.

"Escute..."

"Escute você. Temos apenas onze dias para que essa droga desse feitiço acabe e eu não quero ficar no seu corpo para sempre, então, não precisamos nem nos ver, nem nos falar, apenas nos dar bem", falou ela, rapidamente.

"Não consigo entender como duas pessoas podem se dar bem sem se falar, ou se ver", disse Draco, claramente confuso.

"É possível, sim! Eu me dou bem com a Parvati e não falo com ela! E é exatamente isso que vai acontecer entre a gente! Vamos nos dar bem e, no trigésimo dia, quando toda essa palhaçada acabar, não vou te ver **nunca mais** e não quero mais saber de você!", berrou ela, nervosa, quando percebeu que alguns casais estavam olhando para eles.

"Mas, Gin... Malfoy"

"O quê?"

A pergunta havia sido feita com tanta aspereza que Draco recuou e ficou em silêncio, penas fitando-a com os olhos cheios de remorso. Por um minuto, viu-a lutando com uma vontade imensa de abraçá-lo, mas logo, fechou a cara novamente.

"Vou fazer o possível para que exista, nesse onze dias, alguma chance de eu conseguir ficar perto de você sem me sentir enojada ou enraivecida. Deixemos isso bem claro!"

Sem olhar para trás, ela foi embora, com direito até a uma olhada desdenhosa por cima do ombro, pouco antes de sumir dentro do imenso castelo de Hogwarts.

Se antes Draco tinha qualquer esperança de voltar a ter uma relação, no mínimo, amigável com a garota, tal esperança sumiu completamente após tal conversa.

No entanto, ele não podia culpar ninguém, senão ele mesmo.

Passando o cachecol novamente pelo pescoço, para se proteger do frio, caminhou em direção ao castelo, lançando um último olhar aos casais abraçados que espalhados pelos jardins.

"_Idiotas"_, pensou, com desdém, antes de sumir dentro do castelo, por onde Gina o havia feito alguns minutos antes.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: _**Desculpem a demora, mas como estou escrevendo 3 fics, está bem complicado.

Logo, logo **Conseqüências** começará a ser escrita também.

Beijos com carinho.

Gii


	21. Vigésimo Dia

**Capítulo 21 – Vigésimo Dia**

A raiva é, em si, um negócio muito relativo.

Um dia, você não agüenta ver a pessoa, e sente aquele azedo por dentro. No outro, no entanto, você tem aquela vontade imensa de voltar a falar urgentemente com a pessoa.

_O problema é_: você não quer dar, definitivamente, o braço a torcer.

_O que fazer_: siga a pessoa esbarre nela, tropece nela, olhe para ela com cara de quem está prestes a chorar, desvie os olhos, fique por perto para que a pessoa tenha tempo para criar coragem e vir te pedir desculpas. Assim que a pessoa o fizer, ponto, voltem a falar como se nada – ou quase nada – tivesse acontecido.

Foi o que Virgínia Weasley fez. Seguiu o pobre Draco Malfoy por todos os cantos possíveis e imagináveis – excluindo banheiros e a torre da Grifinória – sem que ele percebesse e, quando ele estava desprevenido, esbarrava nele, ou simplesmente dava um jeito dele perceber que ela estava por perto.

Quando seus olhos se encontravam, ela sempre dava um jeito de mostrar o quão chateava estava, mas, obviamente, não mais se afastava correndo como se ele fosse um punhado de vermes. Apenas o fitava, esperando que ele viesse se desculpar.

Isso, no entanto, não acontecia. Ele olhava para ela, dava de ombros, cruzava os braços, dava um sorrisinho tipo "ahn, oi" e sumia, ou melhor, continuava andando. No entanto, depois de tais abordagens, Gina não mais podia seguí-lo, pois tornava-se óbvio que ele olhava para trás, certificando-se de que a garota não o seguia.

Emburrada, Gina fechava a cara e cruzava os braços, recostando-se na parede e esperando pelo melhor momento para dar um encontrão "acidental" com ele, novamente.

"_Você foi muito dura e essa é a conseqüência, está com medo de se aproximar de você, idiota"_, pensou uma voz cheia de sarcasmo, dentro dela.

Depois de _trocentos_ esbarrões acidentais e nenhuma iniciativa da parte do garoto, Gina desistiu. Sentou-se perto de Goyle e o resto dos "idiotas desmiolados da Sonserina" e resolveu que estudaria pelo resto da tarde.

Que grave erro cometera.

XxXxX

"_Se esbarrar com a Gina mais uma vez, eu **juro** que peço desculpas"_, pensou o garoto, consigo mesmo, enquanto fitava o céu branco de Hogwarts, do jardim.

Nesse mesmo minuto, porém, a garota desistia de correr atrás dele e sentava-se na mesa, pensando em estudar pelo resto da tarde e esquecer que aquele dia havia existido – sentido-se, então, uma idiota.

A tarde correu calmamente, enquanto o horário do almoço se aproximava. Nesse instante, porém, algo fez com que Draco realmente acreditasse que aquele horário que ele havia tirado para relaxar e esquecer – ou, pelo menos, fingir que não lembrava tanto assim dela – a ruiva ia deixar de ser calmo para ser bastante perturbador, por dois motivos:

**Primeiro -** floquinhos de neve começaram a descer do céu, anunciando que o tempo ficaria ainda mais frio do que já estava.

**Segundo – **viu um trio de grifinórios saindo para o jardim, lançando-lhe um olhar e, em passos decididos, caminhando em sua direção.

"_Ah, não..."_, foi o pensamento que primeiro se formou em sua mente.

XxXxX

Da mesma maneira como Gina estava decidida a fazer as pazes com Draco, uma sonserina – chamada Pancy – também havia se resolvido a fazer o mesmo.

Foi isso o que Gina percebeu quando a garota, toda sorridente, sentou a sua frente.

"Olá", disse, toda simpática.

"Hum, oi", disse Gina, não querendo ser mal educada, mas nem simpática demais, fazendo-a resolver se demorar mais um pouco.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Estudando, ao que parece", disse Gina, bufando.

"Hum... Nossa, para quê?"

Gina revirou os olhos e se negou a responder.

"_Que tapada! Fala sério!"_, pensou, indignada.

"Draco, acho que precisamos conversar sobre... _nós_, se você sabe o que quero dizer", disse ela, com aquela voz fina e ridícula que fazia Gina querer arrancar todos os fios de cabelo dela.

"Sim, sei o que você quer dizer, mas também devo acrescentar que **não há** nenhum _nós_ entre a gente, se _você_ sabe o que quero dizer", disse, bastante exasperada, e fechando o livro com força.

"Olha, eu sei que você ta nesse lance enrolado com a Weasley..."

"Tava, eu _tava_, não estamos mais juntos, mas também, não quero nada com você", acrescentou Gina, rapidamente, ao ver a cara esperançosa da garota ao ouvir as novidades.

"Ora, mas você costumava gostar tanto de mim... Bom, pelo menos na sua cama...", e pelo jeito como ela ia abaixando a voz, Gina percebeu que ela iria entrar em detalhes, então resolveu cortar o mal pela raiz.

"O que fizemos ou deixamos de fazer não interessa mais, eu não quero! Dá para entender? **Não quero**.", fechou o livro e, revirando os olhos, levantou-se. Pegou o material e saiu, achando que conseguiria chegar a torre da sonserina sem grandes problemas.

Grande erro, pois Pancy a seguiu.

"O que há com você, Draco? Por que está tão frio comigo nesses últimos dias?"

"Pancy, não torne isso mais humilhante para você, por Merlim!", indignou-se Gina "Você é... bem... bonitinha, e tem um corpo legal, pode arranjar alguém bem melhor que eu".

"Mas eu te amo desde, bem... sempre!"

"Desculpe-me, Pancy, mas..."

"EU ME ENTREGUEI À VOCÊ E VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME AMAVA!", berrou ela, olhando para Gina com dureza "Você conseguiria mentir sobre isso? Quero dizer, sei que você é meio seco e áspero, e, ás vezes, até meio arrogante, mas conseguiria mentir sobre uma coisa como essa?"

"_Querida, você tem que entender que ele é Draco Malfoy, um cara idiota, insensível, que está cagando e andando para qualquer pessoa que não seja ele e... ele! Porque ele está mais preocupado com o bolso dele do que com os sentimentos de qualquer garota! Porque ele é um idiota estúpido que não merece as lágrimas de ninguém, mesmo que esse **ninguém** seja uma vaca idiota como você, meu amor..."_, pensou Gina, revoltada.

"Sinto muito", foi tudo o que veio à cabeça de Gina naquele momento.

Deu às costas a garota em prantos, querendo muito que pudesse falar tudo o que pensara, mas, infelizmente, não podia.

Em passos largos, caminhou em direção à Torre da Sonserina e de lá não sairia tão cedo.

XxXxX

"Gina, precisamos conversar", disse Rony, tentando parecer calmo.

"Pois bem, falem", disse Draco, sem nem mesmo erguer os olhos da fonte.

"É sobre esse lance todo do tipo 'você-e-o-Malfoy-saindo-juntos'...", começou Harry, recolocando o óculos no lugar.

"Se é sobre isso, não gastem sua saliva, não estamos mais juntos", disse Draco, sentindo-se cortar por dentro ao admitir isso a si mesmo.

"O quê?", perguntou Harry, mal conseguindo disfarçar um pingo de esperança que começava a nascer dentro dele.

"Não tem mais nenhum lance 'eu-e-o-Malfoy-saindo-juntos', acabou, Pot... Harry", disse Draco, nervoso, ao ver a felicidade estampada na cara do rapaz.

"Como isso aconteceu?", perguntou Hermione, curiosa "Quero dizer, vocês pareciam tão... _bem_... juntos"

"Aparências enganam", limitou-se Draco, ainda se negando a olhar nos olhos de qualquer um dos três.

"A dele não enganava", resmungou Rony, sério.

"Como?", perguntou Draco, confuso "Do que está falando?"

"Bom... Você sabe... Estava na cara que ele ia acabar te trocando por... dinheiro, Gin... Quero dizer, ele está mais ocupado com _ele_ do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Você sabe que ele é assim", disse Hermione, hesitante.

Draco começou a sentir um peso imenso.

"Era sobre isso que queríamos falar com você, Gina. Sobre como ele é um idiota e ia te largar por alguns galeões cedo ou tarde, mas parece que você já sabe, nós vamos indo", disse Rony com sua peculiar falta de tato, enquanto saía puxando Harry por um braço e Hermione por outro.

Hermione soltou-se e murmurou algo como "nos vemos depois", caminhando em direção a Draco.

"Sinto muito que tenha que ser assim, Gina", murmurou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Draco queria mandá-la embora, como ela teria coragem de falar coisas tão grossas sobre ele sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo direito.

"_De qualquer maneira, ela está certa, pois foi **exatamente** o que você fez, largou Gina para ter a sua herança"_, disse uma voz na cabeça dele, com seriedade.

"Eu gosto dela... dele, sabe? Muito, acho", resolveu se abrir, Draco, mesmo sabendo que a sangue-ruim não aprovaria o que ele diria "Quero dizer, terminei tudo com ele, mas gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e... puxa, se eu pudesse... nunca teria me separado del**_e_**..."

"É natural... acho que ele gostava de você também, não sei, não conheço aquela cobra..."

"Não fale assim", praticamente implorou Malfoy, pois não agüentava ouvir eles falarem de si mesmo de tal maneira e – pior ainda – com certa razão.

"Certo, desculpe, deveria saber que não te agradaria esse tom de voz", repreendeu-se Hermione "Bom, mas quero que você saiba que pessoas melhores gosta – e digo **gostam mesmo** – de você"

"Hum? Quem?", perguntou Draco, sentindo aquele ciúmes estranho aflorar novamente.

Um ciúmes que faria ele matar qualquer pessoa que olhasse para Gina com olhos cobiçosos, ou fosse falar com ela quando **ele** não podia.

Hermione moveu a cabeça levemente, em direção a Harry e Rony, o moreno de olhos verdes lançava um olhar para Draco e Mione, enquanto esses conversavam. Ao ver que Draco o observava, desviou os olhos e concentrou sua atenção em Rony.

Hermione bateu de leve no joelho de Draco e levantou-se.

"Pense no que é melhor para você, Gina", disse, dando um sorriso amigável e indo embora, na direção dos dois garotos.

Draco continuou em silêncio pensando na última frase dita por Hermione.

"_Pense no que é melhor para você, Gina_"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **O capítulo está bem maior, não é?

Bom, espero que tenham gostado!

Faltam dez dias ou dez/onze capítulos para o fim da fic e espero que estejam gostando bastante dela.

Um beijo enorme,

E COMENTEM, POR FAVOR,

Gii

PS: Quer saber? Também só vou postar o próximo capítulo quando tiverem 375 comentários. P


	22. Vigésimo Primeiro Dia

**Capítulo 22 – Vigésimo Primeiro Dia**

Gina estava decidida a nunca mais perdoar Draco Malfoy, depois de ver Pansy Parkson passar a noite toda chorando. Como ele podia ter deflorado a garota e falando uma mentira daquelas? Que a amava e o tudo o mais?

Desceu as escadas que davam para biblioteca, concentrando todos os seus pensamentos mais odiosos para o garoto quando esbarrou no próprio.

"Ahn... Malfoy...", fez Gina, com desgosto, fitando-o.

"Er... Eu precisava mesmo falar com você...", disse Draco, lembrando-se da sua jura "Olha... Me desculpe... Eu fui um idiota, quero dizer..."

Gina o fitava impassível.

"Olha, não tem muito o que falar. Faltam nove dias e a única coisa que precisamos é **nos dar bem**! Faça algo que me alegre e eu farei o mesmo por você!", disse, dando as costas para ele.

Draco ficou incrédulo, como aquela garota podia ser tão cabeça-dura?

"_Ótimo, vou fazer algo que te deixará muito feliz!_", pesou o garoto, raivoso, enquanto entrava na torre da Grifinória.

XxXxX

Gina entrou no curujal e pegou um pergaminho, onde rabiscou.

"_Papai, _

_Preciso urgentemente conversar com o senhor. _

_Amanhã, à meia-noite. _

_D.M."_

Releu a carta, sabia que a carta poderia cair em mãos erradas, então, depois de analisar que não havia nada de errado, entregou-a à coruja que alçou vôo em direção à Mansão Malfoy.

"_Tenho certeza de que Malfoy ficará muito satisfeito..._", pensou Gina, sem evitar uma pontada de tristeza.

Deu meia volta e saiu, fazendo a capa esvoaçar.

XxXxX

"Ahn... Harry, eu posso falar com você?", pediu Draco, odiando-se cada minuto mais por ter que desistir de Gina daquele modo.

"Claro, Gina... ahn... Ron, eu já volto... Mi...", os dois assentiram, enquanto lançaram olhares discretos para os dois e sorriram, sentando-se mais próximos e juntando mais as cabeça de maneira que pudessem observar melhor o questionário que Minerva havia passado.

Claro que, ao ver de Draco Malfoy, ambos tinham uma segunda intenção, quando olhou para a mão da sangue-ruim e do Weasley pobretão e viu que a do ruivo estava sobre a da morena.

"Fala, Gin...", disse Harry, chegando mais perto dela.

Draco recuou.

"Ahn... Er..."

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu queria saber se nós... bem, você sabe..."

Harry continuou em silêncio.

"Na verdade, Gina... Você meio que têm me ignorado faz quase um mês, então eu meio que não sei de nada", comentou Harry, com sinceridade "E o fato de você ter namorado algum tempo com o Draco Malfoy, sabendo tudo de ruim e de pior que o pai dele fez para a família de vocês, também me fez entender menos ainda sobre você"

"_Por que é que você tem que ser assim tão chato? Não sei como ela consegue gostar de um idiota como você quando tem um cara como eu..._", pensou Draco, desolado.

"É que... er... você... eu...", será que Gina também sentiria muita dificuldade em reatar um namoro? Provavelmente, não, ela sabia a influência que causava nos homens.

"Gina? Ahn... É que eu estou um pouco ocupado... Estive pensando que, talvez, nós pudéssemos conversar mais tarde, sim?", pediu Harry, com pesar, lançando um olhar a Ron e Mione, que pareciam estar prestes a terminar o questionário que os três deveriam fazer juntos.

Deu as costas para Draco, que, no desespero, berrou:

"Eu queria saber, Harry, se você não queria voltar comigo!", disse ele, com urgência. Harry, Ron e Mione voltaram os olhos para ele, e Draco sentiu-se corar "Talvez, se você quisesse... eu estava dispost**a**...", Draco forçou-se à _naquele momento_ usar o gênero feminino para que não deixasse-o desconfiar.

Hermione sorriu ao perceber que "Gina" havia seguido seu conselho.

Rony pareceu dar graças por "Gina" ter finalmente encontrado a luz da sanidade.

Harry apenas fitou-o, confuso.

"Você parecia feliz com o... Malfoy...", disse, receoso.

"Ótimo, vai começar com cu doce? Por que eu posso mudar de idéia em dois segundos!", advertiu Draco, querendo ardentemente que Harry continuasse com o "doce", pois assim não reataria o namoro – Malfoys são pessoas de palavra – e nem perderia Gina.

"Não, é só que eu não entendo... Do nada, vocês nem se olham direito e o Malfoy parece voltar a detestar todos os Weasleys, porque, antes, ele até estava razoavelmente aturável, já que nem mesmo xingou a Hermione uma vez se quer e nem zoou com a situação financeira dos Weasleys e nem me agrediu, nem nada.. Mas, quero dizer, do nada, o desprezo dele parece voltar maior do que antes e ele nem mesmo olha pra você e o mesmo se aplica a você, que parece fingir que ele não existe e... eu... to falando demais?"

"Muito mais que demais, para você falar demais, você deveria ter parado no meio do seu sermão", concordou Draco Malfoy.

"Sinto muito, não entenda mal, Gina, eu quero, sim, voltar com você, mas não acredito que você tenha esquecido..."

"Eu esqueci ele! Ele é um idiota, dá pra, pelo amor de Deus, você fazer o que é certo **pra você**? Você quer, ou não? Eu não vou ficar implorando!", irritou-se Malfoy.

"Eu quero!", apressou-se Harry "Mas..."

Draco fechou os olhos, sentindo algo dentro se partir.

"Olha, Ppp... Harry... Nós vamos ficar juntos, mas eu peço só pra você me dar um tempo. Um tempo pequeno... não muito mais do que **nove** dias... Eu... Quero dizer... Por favor?", pediu Draco, não encontrando uma desculpa.

"Nove dias? Bom, com certeza você tem suas razões... Está tudo bem... Mas, Gin...?"

Draco ergueu os olhos para Harry Potter e sentiu um ódio sem tamanho por aquele idiota da testa rachada. Nunca o odiara tanto.

"Sim?"

"Ahn... Obrigado por essa... chance... de estar com você...", disse o moreno, corando levemente.

"Ah... Certo", disse Draco "Bom, a gente se vê... Quero dizer..."

"Daqui a nove, onze, quinze dias... Quando você quiser, sem pressão", disse Harry, sorrindo, e sentando-se junto com Ron e Mione que pareciam muito satisfeitos.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Nhaiai...

Eu gosto do Harry, gente, ele é muito fofinho!

Mas tudo bem, essa fic não é sobre ele!

Hum...

Vocês falam que nós, autores, somos maus, mas vocês também não ajudam... Nós não queremos 18.465.131.408.644.054.021 reviews, a única coisa que nós queremos é o retorno de vocês, que são o mais importante.

Espero que entendam. Quero dizer, nós – autores – amamos ouvir um comentário – mesmo uma crítica – de vocês.

Bom, é só isso!

Beijos para todos vocês!

Gii


	23. Vigésimo Segundo Dia

**Capítulo 23 – Vigésimo Segundo Dia **

Draco e Gina pareciam dispostos a evitar um o outro pelo maior tempo possível e imaginável. Quando percebiam que, _talvez_, fossem cruzar o caminho um do outro, os dois mudavam, repentinamente, de rumo.

É claro, porém, que isso só ajudou para que se esbarrassem mais do que queriam. É a velha lei do "eu-não-quero-te-ver-por-isso-te-econtro", que irritava por demais ambos.

"Como eu o odeio!", resmungava Gina, baixinho "Como ele pode ser tão idiota?"

Sentou-se em um banco no jardim, e fitou o céu imenso que crescia à sua frente. Alguém sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Vai embora, Pansy", resmungou, sem nem mesmo olhar na cara da pessoa.

"Credo, cara, não fala assim!", resmungou Zabini "Escuta, to sabendo que você tá meio mal porque terminou com a Weasley..."

"Eu não estou mal, mas aprecio o fato de você ter se preocupado, obrigado!", resmungou Gina, sem nem olhar para o sonserino.

"Não estou preocupado com você, mas vim te avisar de uma coisa", disse Zabini, dando um soquinho de leve no ombro de Gina "A Weasley voltou com o Potter?"

"O QUÊ?", perguntou Gina, incrédula.

"Ah, foi um lance meio estranho, tipo, a Weasley pediu pra voltar com o Potter, mas disse que só poderia ficar com ele daqui a 9/10 dias... foi uma coisa estranha...", disse Zabini, mostrando-se completamente confuso.

"QUE IDIOTA!", bradou Gina, pondo-se de pé.

"O que você vai fazer?", perguntou Zabini, confuso.

"Tirar satisfações", disse Gina, enquanto saía de perto dele.

XxXxX

Draco estava caminhando pelos corredores, próximos à biblioteca, quando Gina surgiu e o prensou contra a parede.

"Você reatou com o Potter?"

"Bem...", disse Draco, surpreso.

"BEM O QUÊ?", perguntou Gina, estressada.

"Achei que era o que você queria! Quero dizer, você estava tão brava comigo que achei que fosse querer alguém que fosse o meu total oposto!"

Gina ficou em silêncio, fitando Draco no fundo dos olhos.

"Eu não quero o Harry, Draco..."

"E quem você quer?", perguntou Draco, aproximando seus lábios perigosamente dos de Gina.

"SOLTA ELA, MALFOY!", berrou Harry, que descia as escadas com a varinha em punhos.

"Oh, não...", murmurou Gina, voltando-se para o grifinório "Desculpe, Potter, mas essa é uma conversa particular, a escória não se inclui nela"

"Como é que é? Gina, ele está te incomodando?", perguntou Harry, com um tom de voz irritadiço.

"Está tudo bem, Ppp... Harry... É sério, nós precisamos dessa conversa", disse Draco, com um sorriso completamente falso.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro, pode ir..."

Harry, olhando para os dois, hesitante, vai embora.

"Até que enfim... Agora ninguém mais interrompe a gente...", murmura Draco, provocante, puxando Gina para perto e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"Er... Draco, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer", disse Gina, se afastando.

"O quê?", perguntou ele, impaciente.

"Acho que não podemos fazer nada, ainda... Digo, ficarmos juntos... Porque, bem, você reatou com o Harry e, se ficarmos, eu vou ficar com fama de puta... Eu, sinceramente, não quero isso", disse Gina, com sinceridade, se afastando.

"Er... Tudo bem...", disse Draco, contrariado.

"Bom...", disse Gina, sem graça "Te vejo por aí..."

XxXxX

"_Gina, não se entregue aos prazeres da carne, por Merlim!"_, berrou uma vozinha na cabeça dela _"Lembre-se do que ele te fez! Te trocou por dinheiro!"_

Gina continuou deitada, com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

"_Allohomora_", berrou uma voz, destrancando a porta e abrindo-a, dando de cara com Lúcio Malfoy.

"O que você está...?", mas logo Gina lembrou-se que havia mandado uma carta para o pai de Draco, para que pudessem conversar.

"O que é que você quer?"

"Hum... Dizer que as coisas entre eu e a Gina terminamos..."

"Estou ouvindo o Draco Malfoy , meu filho, orgulhoso, pedindo a herança de volta?", pergunta Lúcio, com um sorriso de escárnio, recostando-se na parede, enquanto girava a varinha entre os dedos.

"Er... É..."

"Prove-me!"

"O quê?", perguntou Gina, franzindo o cenho em uma expressão de nojo.

"Prove que não gosta mais dela!"

"Ahn? Como?", perguntou ela, séria.

"Vá até o quarto dela, e solte um _Cruccio_ nela"

"Como você vai saber se eu fiz ou não o que mandou?", perguntou Gina, em tom de desafio.

"Como você acha? Eu vou com você!"

"O quê? De maneira nenhuma! Podem te pegar aqui!"

Gina fingiu estar preocupada com Malfoy, mas, na verdade, sua preocupação era, na realidade, por que o homem à sua frente era um comensal e ele saber a senha do local onde Harry Potter dormia, não seria uma boa idéia.

"De qualquer maneira, eu não tenho a senha da Grifinória..."

"Mas você tem uma vassoura, certo? Nada o impede de subir nela e entrar pela janela", disse Lúcio Malfoy.

"E você vai onde? Nos meus ombros? Acho que não, hein!", acrescentar Gina, com medo que o loiro psicótico aprovasse a idéia.

"Ahn, certo... Isso realmente complica as coisas, eu contava que você soubesse a senha... Afinal, todo esse tempo namorado e você não transou com ela nem uma vez? Ah, filho, que vergonha... Nós, Malfoys, não somos assim! Não envergonhe nossa família"

"_UGH! Que nojoo!"_, pensou a garota, querendo pegar varinha.

"Faremos o seguinte... Você vai trazer a Weasley até aqui e, na minha frente, vai soltar um _Cruccio_ nela", disse Lúcio, desconversando da sexualidade dos Malfoys.

Gina fica em silêncio.

Bom, estava tudo certo com Draco, finalmente eles estavam se dando bem! Seria justo jogar tudo isso no lixo? Será que Draco realmente queria a herança dele de volta?

"_É claro que queria! Larga a mão de ser idiota, Gina!"_, pensou uma voz, cíninca, na cabeça dela.

"Hum... Vejo que está pensando muito, por isso...", Lúcio solta uma azaração que Gina desconhece, Gina sente-se estranha "Agora, você não poderá informar a Weasley de maneira nenhuma sobre o que a aguarda..."

"Mas... Eu não sei se quero jogar um _Cruccio_ nela...", disse Gina, perguntando-se se isso seria o necessário para fazer com que o comensal desistisse daquela difícil missão.

"Vá!"

Gina, então, sentindo um peso enorme na consciência, pegou a Nimbus 2001, saltou nela e voou pela janela, dando voltas pelas torres do castelo de Hogwarts até parar na torre da Grifinória, subiu na vassoura até ficar a altura do sexto andar – onde era o dormitório feminino das sextanistas -, olhou a janela e, por sorte, a janela estava aberta.

Desceu da vassoura e ficou parada no parapeito, equilibrando-se para não cair. Colocou os pés no chão e tomou cuidado para chegar, silenciosamente, até a cama onde costumava dormir, quando seus cabelos eram ruivos, e não loiros.

"Draco... Psiu...", chamou Gina, balançando-o de leve "Vem..."

Ele esfregou os olhos, sonolento.

"Oi, Gin... O que faz aqui?", perguntou ele, curioso, embora o sono parecesse estar vencendo a luta.

"Vem comigo...", murmura ela, puxando-o pela mão.

"Para onde?", perguntou Draco, com uma inocência que fez Gina sentir o peso ainda mais "E por que você está com a minha vassoura? Por que não entrou pela porta, como quase sempre você faz?"

"Não pergunte, só venha... Por favor...", pediu Gina, sentindo os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

"Tá... deixa só eu me vestir...", disse Draco, confuso.

Depois de alguns minutos, Draco está vestido. Os dois estão quase saindo pela janela, quando Gina recua, corre até a estante e pega a sua varinha, coloca-a no bolso de Draco.

"Gina, por quê...?"

"Shh... Vem comigo!"

Draco olha incrédulo para a Nimbus 2001.

"Não acho que isso vá agüentar-nos por muito tempo"

"Oh, você acha?", perguntou Gina, sem dar atenção para ele "Sobe! Temos que correr!"

"Para onde vamos?"

"Só suba!"

Draco obedece e, ainda que mais lentamente que o normal, os dois saem voando pela janela.

XxXxX

Quando eles pousam novamente, os dois descem dentro do quarto onde Lúcio está. Por sorte, Draco não teve nem tempo de chamar Gina de "Gina".

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Draco, olhando para Gina, sério.

"Eu...", mas aí a garganta de Gina se embolou e as palavras simplesmente não saíam.

"Vamos, Draco, faça! Mostre-me!", ordenou Lúcio, e, Gina, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que ela lutava bravamente para segurar, apontou a varinha para Draco.

"_Sua varinha_", Gina sibila rapidamente, de maneira que Lúcio não percebeu, mas Draco levou a mão instintivamente para o bolso do robe. Segurou a varinha.

"_CRUCCIO_!", berrou Gina, bem na hora que Draco empunha varinha e berra "_DEFENDO_!"

O Cruccio de Gina bateu contra o escudo protetor de Draco e voltou nela mesma.

Uma dor horrível começou a se fazer sentir e Gina começou a soltar berros cada vez mais fortes. Draco, num primeiro minuto perplexo, começou a ficar desesperado e olhou para Lúcio Malfoy.

"Você não vai fazer nada? É o seu filho!"

"Ele tem que conseguir se controlar... é um preço alto a pagar... por ter nos traído!", resmunga Lúcio, sem desviar os olhos de Gina que, no chão, no corpo de sonserino, se contorcia de dor.

"_Gina!"_, pensou Draco, correndo e ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. Draco sabia o suficiente sobre maldições imperdoáveis para saber que a maldição tinha que ser desfeita pela varinha que a conjurou.

Viu a varinha na mão de Gina, que a apertava com força. Draco tentou aproximar-se dela. Pegou a varinha e começou a puxá-la. Os berros de Gina se tornaram mais fortes e ele sabia porque. Gina agarrava a varinha com força, puxá-la da mão de Gina era o mesmo que tentar arrancar-lhe a unha.

Quando, finalmente,Draco conseguiu pegar a varinha, berrou:

"_FINITE ENCANTATEM", _e Gina caiu desacordada no chão.

"E você!", berrou Draco, voltando-se para o pai, com a varinha em punhos "O que está fazendo aqui? Por que está atormentando-a... **o**?", berrou Draco, apontando a varinha para ele.

"Ora, mas você é mesmo uma garota muito corajosa... Pena que é uma traidora, do contrário, não veria problema nenhum em ver vocês dois juntos!", resmungou o loiro, sem sentir o mínimo de intimidação pela varinha empunhada "Mas você deve saber, minha jovem, que se estou aqui, foi por convite de seu querido namoradinho... Meu filho que me chamou"

"O quê...?", mas antes que Draco pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Lúcio lhe deu as costas e sumiu, voltou-se para Gina.

Desacordada, no meio da sala, ela começava a ficar com a pele acizentada.

"Gina, Gina!", berrou Draco, correndo em sua direção.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e, com a varinha, berrou:

"_Enervate!_", no entanto, nada aconteceu.

"_Oh, não... por favor... não..."_, murmurou ele, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, bem no momento que Zabini entrava no quarto.

"Hey, Draco, olha que engraçado, eu acabei de trombar com o seu pai e... Hey, o que houve aqui? Sua imunda, o que você...?"

Mas então ele olhou nos olhos de Draco e os viu repletos de lágrimas.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Lúcio Malfoy... minha culpa...", resmungou Draco, fungando.

Com um aceno da varinha, Zabini fez com que o corpo de Gina levitasse e saiu, levando-a para a Ala Hospitalar.

"Escuta, eu não sei o que você fez, sua traidora imunda... Mas eu aposto que receberá o devido castigo!", berrou Zabini, antes de fechar a porta com força.

Draco deixou-se cair, com as costas apoiadas na parede, chorando muito.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Pronto!

Terminei, enfim!

Muito lindo, esse capítulo, não é?

Ah, eu estou começando uma nova fic com a Anaisa, leiam: **Aulas Particulares**, por **Anaa e Gi Weasley**

Por favor, comentem!

Beijos!

Gii


	24. Vigésimo Terceiro Dia

**Capítulo 24 – Vigésimo Terceiro Dia**

Draco não havia pregado os olhos de noite. Estava sentado em uma cadeira desconfortável, olhando para Gina que, adormecida, parecia quase em paz, a não ser por umas caretas que fazia de vez em quando, em seus sonhos.

"Gina!", murmura a voz de Harry. Draco olha em volta, não achando nada, então, Harry simplesmente aparente em sua frente, segurando a capa de invisibilidade.

"Harry? Você me assustou! O quê... faz aqui?", perguntou Draco, forçando-se a agira como a ruiva agiria.

"Juntei dois mais dois, depois de saber o que houve com Malfoy, achei que você estaria aqui, de qualquer maneira... Ouvi dizer que o Malfoy entrou no dormitório e que você saiu com ele", Harry não conseguia disfarçar o quão aquela notícia o chateou.

"Sinto muito, Harry... Digo, sobre nós... mas as coisas entre eu e o Malfoy são tão recentes, que...", Draco fica em silêncio, querendo encontrar um modo mais ameno de dizer aquilo "... que ainda sinto algo por ele..."

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça, puxou uma cadeira, e sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy.

"Imaginei que não tivesse... mas você parecia tão decidida naquele momento... querendo voltar comigo, e tals..."

Draco ficou um pouco em silêncio, então decidiu por algo.

"Potter, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa", disse decidido a contar a verdade, sobre o feitiço e tudo o mais "Uma coisa séria, provavelmente, você não vai gostar muito de saber isso, mas eu tenho que falar para alguém ou vou acabar ficando louco. Lógico que, em circunstâncias normais, eu não falaria exatamente com _você_, o Zabini é bem mais gente boa, mas o que eu poderia fazer?"

"Gina...?"

"Ah, podemos começar por aí", interrompe Draco "Eu não sou a Gina, eu sou o Draco Malfoy. Sim, aquele que você odeia. Eu mesmo, em carne e osso"

Harry fica olhando para Draco, inexpressível, então, antes que Draco sequer conseguisse processar a informação, uma varinha estava apontada para o seu nariz.

"O que você fez com a Gina? Você a obrigou a ficar com você, não é? Por que está fazendo isso com ela? Ela nunca te fez nada de mal, seu idiota!", bradou Harry.

Draco continuou com uma expressão impenetrável.

"Eu não achei mesmo que você fosse entender"

"Como você quer que eu aceite que você está no corpo da Gina e que não teve culpa disso?"

"Olha, se eu tivesse feito o feitiço, se fosse culpa _minha_, significaria que _eu_ teria que escolher em quem me transformar... Por que, diabos, eu me transformaria em uma Weasley? Quero dizer, eles parecem um bando de coelhos desabrigados que mal tem comida para uma só pessoa e tem que alimentar o número de pessoas que daria para encher dois ônibus trouxas!"

Harry pareceu ponderar, então, abaixou a varinha e, sentindo um nó na garganta...

"Quanto tempo faz que você estão... assim?", pergunta, temendo a resposta.

Draco cora violentamente.

"Algum tempo..."

"Algum tempo, quanto, Malfoy?"

"Vinte e três dias, para ser mais exato", disse Malfoy, sem erguer os olhos dos próprios sapatos.

Que nojo!

Ele havia beijado Harry Potter – contra a vontade, mas havia – e, agora, Harry Potter o descobrira.

"Você... Eu não... a Gina... era você?", pergunta o moreno, pasmo.

"Er... Tá, ouvindo você falar assim, soa muito mais gay do que eu imaginava!"

"CLARO QUE SOA GAY! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!", berrou Harry, correndo para o banheiro da Ala Hospitalar.

Draco lançou um feitiço na porta, de maneira que a enfermeira não ouvisse os dois discutindo.

"Que bosta, pare de falar como se eu fosse culpado por isso!"

"VOCÊ É CULPADO POR ISSO!", acusou-o Harry, saindo do banheiro, com uma escova de dentes, enquanto escovava-os compulsivamente.

"Calma, dá pra você me ouvir?", berrou Draco Malfoy.

"Tá, eu ouço... Mas não espere que eu pare de escovar os dentes!", resmungou Harry, com a voz pastosa, devido o excesso de pasta de dente que tinha na boca.

E Draco começou toda a longa história, se controlando pois o barulho que o "coch-coch" da escova fazia, enchia o saco.

"...então, eu só te beijei, única e exclusivamente, porque achei que era o que a Virgínia queria, logo, eu não sinto atração, você continua sendo o mesmo Testa-Rachada-Perfeito-Idiota-Potter, se quer saber a minha mais sincera opinião", argumenta Draco Malfoy.

"Primeiro, sua opinião **não** me interessa... Segundo, OH MEU DEUS, QUE NOJO! FICA LONGE DE MIM!"

"Sabe, você não precisa fazer todo esse escândalo, tá bom?", resmungou Draco Malfoy, nervoso "Além do mais, nós temos que nos concentrar em Gina!"

Aquilo pareceu fazer Harry se acalmar um pouco, tanto que o barulho constante da escova cessou.

Ele voltou para o banheiro, cuspiu a pasta na pia, fez gargarejo e fitou-se, com nojo, no espelho.

"Iugh... Eu não acredito nisso...", comentou baixinho, depois, sentou-se na cadeira e puxou-a para mais perto de Gina "O que houve com ela?"

Era estranho olhar o Malfoy caído na cama, acinzentado e saber que, na verdade, era Gina quem estava lá.

"Ahn... Ela foi soltar um _Cruccio_ em mim... mas... daí... eu fiz um feitiço de proteção, e o feitiço ricocheteou e bateu nela...", disse Draco, e a cada palavra que ele ouvia-se dizer, sentia que a culpa pelo o que acontecia com a Gina era culpa dele.

"O quê? Como assim?", perguntou Harry, cruzando os braços e se preparando para mais uma longa e cansativa história.

Logicamente, ele foi desapontado.

A verdade é que Draco pouco sabia sobre o ocorrido da noite passada. Esperava que Gina acordasse para lhe contar o que aconteceu, mas contou para Harry tudo da maneira mais fiel à verdadeira que o possível.

"Quer dizer que, a Gina tá inconsciente porque, basicamente, um feitiço que era pra ser pra você, foi para ela e, ela sofreu tanto, mas tanto, de dor que perdeu todos os sentidos e já fazem quase doze horas que ela mal da sinal de vida, a não ser pela respiração?"

"Uau. Você sabe fazer alguém se sentir bem, Potter", ironizou Malfoy.

"Mas é verdade, Malfoy, tudo isso é verdade! Se não fosse por você..."

Draco sabia que não agüentaria mais daquilo.

Deu as costas para Harry Potter e abriu a porta da Ala Hospitalar, antes de sair, virou-se e pediu:

"Você poderia, por favor, falar para ela que eu estive aqui?"

Harry apenas olhou o garoto, inexpressivo.

Minutos depois, Draco deitava-se na cama do dormitório da Grifinória e pensava no que Potter disse.

Estaria, ele, certo?

_Continua..._

**N/A: HO, HO, HO FELIZ NATAL!**

**Quem sabe se as crianças se comportarem direito, Papai Noel pode pôr o cap. 25 até o fim da semana! he he he**

**Ahhh... Especial, também: COMECEI A REESCREVER A MISS SIMPATIA! O CAP. 25 ESTÁ ON! Espero por Reviews: nessa, em Conseqüências (primeiro cap. finalmente on), Os Segredos de Virgínia Weasley (Trailer on), Miss Simpatia (cap. 25 on - O TALENTO!) Bem... agora, a review original!**

Aiiin...

Gente, tá acabando, não é?

Bom, só avisando que tem fic em parceria com a Anaisa, vindo!

O nome é: "Aulas Particulares" e, como sempre, é D/G! E já está disponível!

Por favor, leiam.

E, adicionando que, Conseqüências está com o primeiro cap. on!

Leiam também, please!

Beijos!

Gii


	25. Vigésimo Quarto Dia

**Capítulo 25 – Vigésimo Quarto Dia**

Foi depois do almoço que Gina finalmente despertou, mas, para sua total decepção, não encontrou ninguém do seu lado, se não um monte de papéis que, aparentemente, eram as suas lições de casa que havia perdido nos dois dias que havia ficado desacordada.

"Ser o Draco é uma bosta", decidiu-se Gina, com dó do loiro "Será que ele nunca teve um amigo de verdade?"

"Sim, ele teve você...", disse a voz de Harry e Gina procurou por todos os cantos, não a encontrando em lugar nenhum, então Harry tirou a capa de Invisibilidade, fazendo-se visível.

"Harry... Potter!", ela adiciona, lembrando-se, atrasada, que estava no corpo de Draco Malfoy.

"Eu sei que é você, Gina", confidencia Harry, puxando a cadeira e sentando-se perto da garota, que franziu o cenho.

"Como?", perguntou ela, curiosa.

"O Malfoy me disse", disse Harry, tentando ignorar que o fato de que haviam se beijado lhe passasse pela cabeça, ele conseguiria muito bem viver sem isso.

"Ahn?", perguntou Gina, claramente confusa "O Draco te disse?"

Harry, em silêncio, assentiu.

"E quando, exatamente, vocês se falaram?"

"Bom... Ele estava aqui com você, quando eu cheguei e...", então, Harry contou todo o acontecido.

Claro que ele omitiu o fato do escândalo que havia dado ao descobrir que, na realidade, havia beijado Draco Malfoy.

"Bom... sinto muito por tudo isso...", foi tudo o que Gina conseguiu dizer.

"Não se preocupe. Não foi sua culpa", disse Harry, carinhoso "Mas, me diga... Como está se sentindo?"

Gina fica em silêncio alguns minutos.

"Estou com dor muscular em cada centímetro do meu corpo", diz, por fim "mas nada se compara à dor que senti quando aquele _Cruccio_ caiu sobre mim"

"Não acredito que você tenha sofrido tanto!", murmurou Harry, embora ele soubesse muito bem qual é a do de levar um _Cruccio_ "Além do mais", somou "Foi tudo culpa do Malfoy, você deve estar morta de raiva dele!"

Gina olhou para Harry, confusa.

"Na verdade, não estou, não", replicou ela, piscando, confusa "Por que seria culpa dele, Harry? Quero dizer, dada às circunstâncias, a culpa foi minha, uma vez que quem mandou o _Cruccio_ fui eu!"

"Gina... Mas o feitiço era para pegar _nele_!"

"Harry, não era para pegar _nele_... Na verdade...", Gina ficou em silêncio e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar aquela dor imensa que sentia "Harry, sinto muito, mas estou realmente cansada e dolorida, a história é longa e, além de cansativa, não quero me lembrar dela, poderia, por favor, me deixar aqui sozinha?"

Harry hesitou.

"Huuum... Tá, eu sinto muito...", disse Harry, levantando-se e, ia pôr a capa nas costas, quando Gina apressou-se:

"Harry..."

"Sim?", perguntou ele, mas sem olhar para ela.

"Sinto muito"

"Está tudo bem", disse ele.

Mas Gina sabia que não estava.

XxXxX

Draco passou o dia inteiro sentado na biblioteca, fingindo ler um livro, enquanto, na realidade, estava à espreita de alguma notícia sobre Gina – ou melhor, sobre ele mesmo.

Depois do que Harry havia dito, ele não tivera mais nem coragem de se espreitar lá por aqueles cantos. E se Gina realmente o culpasse pelo o acontecido?

Quando pensava nisso, sentia-se estremecer completamente.

Devia ter deixado que ela metesse o _Cruccio_ nele, além do mais, ele o merecia, por tudo o que havia feito.

Com esses pensamentos, Draco estava prestes à sair da biblioteca quando viu Hermione entrar, seguida de perto por Rony, que parecia tentar acalmá-la.

"Por que, diabos, ele mentiria?", perguntou Hermione, olhando para Rony, com um olhar de grave desaprovação "Por que ele nos disse que estava na cozinha, se não estava?"

"Calma, Mione, o Harry deve ter tido um motivo muito bom para ter sumido dessa maneira!"

"Mas ele está sumido há nada menos do que **quatro** horas! Você acha que eu estaria assim por tão pouca coisa?", perguntou, estressada.

Rony lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

"É, talvez o Harry esteja correndo um sério apuro! Por que você não vai lá? Tentar ajudá-lo? Além do mais, ele é apenas uma criança de dois anos de idade, e não fez nenhum feito extraordinário do tipo 'sobreviver a um assassino que ninguém nunca conseguiu combater', não é mesmo, Hermione?", perguntou Rony, sério, cruzando os braços e lançando-lhe um olhar de puro desdém.

"Mas..."

"Não sei se você percebeu, mas nós nunca, desde que começamos...", Rony pareceu procurar uma palavra que descrevesse o caso dos dois "... com_ isso, _nunca temos tempo para ficar só nós dois e hoje nós tivemos quatro horas inteirinhas e a única coisa que você me perguntou foi 'onde está o Harry?'. Se está tão preocupada assim, sinta-se à vontade, eu não vou te impedir", com seriedade, ele abriu a porta.

Hermione pareceu, alguns minutos, sem palavras, tanta era sua perplexidade.

"Estúpido", murmurou ela, com a voz fraca.

Passou por Ron a passos rápidos e sumiu. O ruivo, com os olhos cheios de uma fúria fora do normal, fechou a porta com um estrondo, o que chamou a atenção da bibliotecária que resmungou algo como "faça algo assim de novo e eu juro que...", mas Rony não deu ouvidos, sentou-se em um banco, abriu um livro qualquer e começou a folheá-lo com tal ferocidade que Draco jurou que ele ia arrancar as páginas fora.

Draco pensou seriamente em ir conversar com o ruivo, mas logo desistiu da idéia.

"_Não... Não vou me rebaixar à tanto..._", pensou ele, levantando-se e saindo da biblioteca, sem que o ruivo nem se desse conta de que havia estado lá.

XxXxX

Harry tinha acabado de tirar a capa de invisibilidade e guardava-a na mala, quando ouviu passos apressados.

"Harry? É você?", perguntou uma voz fraca, que Harry reconheceu sendo a de Hermione.

"Mione? O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estava te procurando, o que mais eu poderia estar fazendo?", perguntou ela, em um tom severo "Como é que você some desse jeito?"

"Eu? Eu não sumi... eu estava..."

"Na cozinha?", perguntou Hermione, com um sorriso incrédulo "Por que continua mentindo?"

"Certo... Eu estava...", olha para o semblante severo dela "na Ala Hospitalar?"

"UGH! Por que você está mentindo para mim?", perguntou ela, séria, sentindo lágrimas caindo pelos olhos.

"Eita, por que você está chorando?", perguntou Harry, preocupado "Quero dizer, eu estou falando a verdade. Eu estava na Ala Hospitalar..."

"Com o Malfoy?", perguntou ela, com um sorriso incrédulo e cheio de escárnio.

"Ahn... Sim...", disse Harry, hesitante.

"POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ CONTINUA MENTINDO?", berrou Hermione, socando o peito de Harry, depois ela senta-se na escada e começa a chorar "Ugh! Que raiva!"

Harry sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntou ele, passando a mão pelo ombro dela e puxando-a para mais perto.

"Eu briguei com o Rony", admite Hermione, quando conseguiu se controlar de novo, limpou os olhos com a manga da blusa.

"Aham... E cadê a novidade?", perguntou Harry, tentando fazer daquilo algo engraçado, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um olhar de raiva por parte de Hermione.

"Harry, será que você percebeu que, nos últimos dias, eu e Rony andamos não brigando?", perguntou ela, perplexa.

"Não...", comentou Harry "Eu não tinha percebido!"

"Na verdade, Harry, eu e o Ron..."

"HEHEM!", disse uma voz acima deles.

Os dois se viraram e viram um certo ruivo olhando para eles, do topo da escada.

Hermione olhou para Rony e depois viu que estava praticamente agarrada com Harry, afastou-se rapidamente.

"Ron..."

"Oh, sim, eu devia saber que você já estaria nos braços dele à essas alturas... E, Harry, eu não esperava isso de você, sinceramente...", exclamou Rony, bravo.

Hermione massageou as têmporas.

Ron deu as costas e saiu.

"O quê...?"

"Não pergunte, por favor", suplicou Hermione, levantando-se e saindo pelo corredor, em direção oposta à de Rony.

XxXxX

Draco parou com a mão na maçaneta da Ala Hospitalar.

Depois de um tempo, observando a maçaneta dourada, deu as costas para a porta e subiu as escadas em direção à torre da Grifinória.

XxXxX

Gina ficou o resto da tarde olhando ansiosamente, esperando por Draco Malfoy.

Ele, no entanto, não apareceu.

Sentindo-se estranha, Gina deitou-se na cama e, à custo, adormeceu.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** **PARABÉNS PARA VOCÊ!**

**NESSA DATA QUERIDA!**

**MUITAS FELICIDADES!**

**MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA! XD**

Uau!

Heheiuehuieh

Gostei de escrever esse capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado também!

Não esqueçam de passar na **Aulas Particulares**!

Beijos.

Gii


	26. Vigésimo Quinto Dia

**Capítulo 26 – Vigésimo Quinto Dia**

"Bom, acho que você já está bem melhor hoje, não,sr. Malfoy?", perguntou Madame Pownfrey.

Gina demorou um pouco para lembrar-se de que ela era o "Sr. Malfoy" em questão.

"Ah, sim, eu estou bem melhor! Obrigado!", disse Gina, enquanto levantava-se.

"Tem certeza? Quero dizer, acho que o senhor poderia passar mais alguns dias aqui... se isso realmente lhe interessasse, é claro", adicionou ela, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

"Estou bem, é sério!", argumentou Gina, pegando as lições que alguém havia deixado para ela, enquanto estivera adormecida.

"Bom... Espero que consiga acompanhar o ritmo lá fora!", disse a mulher, amigavelmente.

"Eu vou", afirmou Gina, querendo sair dali o mais cedo possível.

XxXxX

Draco estava completamente excluído.

Harry Potter, obviamente, não lhe dirigia mais a palavra.

Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger pareciam estar um pouco preocupados demais com seus próprios problemas sentimentais para lembrarem que havia alguém mais que não parecia estar tão bem quanto o natural.

Draco apresentava olheiras tão fundas – devido à noite mal dormida – que era quase impossível de saber que aquela área um dia já foi branca como o resto da pele.

Os cabelos estavam opacos e mal abria a boca, senão para comer e xingar quando tropeçava ou era atrapalhado por algo.

Foi então que aconteceu algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Neville sentou-se junto com Harry e Mione, que estavam tentando se concentrar em fazer a lição, enquanto Rony folheava com força as páginas de um livro qualquer, para deixar bem claro que o fato de que Harry e Mione estavam juntos.

"Souberam da última?"

Os dois amigos se olharam e, depois, voltaram a atenção para o gordinho à frente.

"Não", disseram a uma só voz.

"Malfoy saiu da Ala Hospitalar. Ele parece bem desanimado! Será que ele recebeu a notícia de que vai morrer ou alguma coisa do tipo? Não que eu fosse ficar triste...", mas então, Harry segurou Neville com força, fazendo o garoto parar no meio da frase.

"Como assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a... o Malfoy?", corrigiu-se rapidamente.

"Não sei... AUCH! Tá doendo! Solta!", replicou Neville, fazendo uma careta "Eu, hein? Que bicho te mordeu?", perguntou, assim que Harry o soltou, massageando a área outrora apertada pelas mãos fortes do moreno.

"Nada... er... Mione, eu sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir atrás da... do Malfoy!", corrigiu-se novamente, xingando-se violentamente por dentro.

"Por quê?", perguntou Hermione, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Olha, realmente, isso não é da sua conta", disse Harry, sério, pondo-se de pé de um pulo e pegando a capa, para proteger-se do frio forte que estava aquela manhã.

Draco apenas lançou-lhe um olhar e, por um momento, Draco entendeu perfeitamente o que aqueles olhos verdes diziam: _Ela é minha e você sabe disso_.

XxXxX

Gina sentou-se em uma das poltronas da Sonserina quando deu de cara com uma coruja que jogou um pergaminho em seu colo.

Ela abriu-o, cheia de expectativa:

"_Encontre-se comigo no Corujal. _

_Estou preocupado"_

A letra era da pena auto-escrevente que Fred e Jorge haviam criado e dado à ela de presente um dia antes de embarcar para Hogwarts.

"_É o Draco!"_, pensou, esperançosa, colocando-se de pé e correndo, em direção ao corujal.

Quando chegou lá, ia abrir a porta e berrar pelo loiro, quando o moreno foi mais rápido.

"Até que enfim! Você está bem?", perguntou o moreno, preocupado.

Gina não pôde esconder o desapontamento.

"Sim... Eu..."

"Me disseram que parecia que você tinha descoberto que ia morrer", disse ele, rindo.

Gina tentou rir de volta, mas não o conseguiu.

"Er... O...", ela corou, não acreditava que faria essa pergunta à Harry "O Draco sabe que eu sai?"

"O Malfoy? Sim, ele sabe", disse Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha "Hum... Eu não consigo tapar o buraco dele, não é?"

"Harry, não, eu..."

"Certo, eu só queria saber se você está bem, mesmo!", disse ele, tentando disfarçar o quão chateado estava "Bom, então, eu vou indo!"

E, sem mais nem menos, o moreno saiu, sem nem olhar para trás.

"_Ótimo... Mas por que o Harry está sendo tão ciumento?"_, perguntou-se ela, chateada.

Só não sabia dizer se estava chateada pelo fato de que Harry estava assim, ou se era porque Draco, mesmo sabendo que ela saíra da Ala Hospitalar, ainda não procurará por ela.

XxXxX

Draco caminhava pelos corredores quando esbarrou em alguém.

"Oh... Desculpa, eu..."

"Draco?", perguntou Gina, surpresa em encontrá-lo.

"Oh... Olá, Gina", disse ele, não menos surpreso.

"Er...", disse ela, sentindo as bochechas pinicando.

"Então... vice está melhor?"

"Ahn... Sim, sim, bem melhor!", disse ela, sorrindo, mas tentando arranjar coragem o suficiente para perguntar o porque dele não procurá-la após saber que ela tinha sido liberada.

"É... Bom, eu vou indo...", disse ele, querendo se afastar o mais rápido quanto o possível.

"Ahn... Certo..."

Draco apertou o passo e sumiu, deixando uma Gina perplexa.

Por que ele a estava evitando?

_Continua..._

**N/A: **UAU!

Nossa, eu demorei para fazer esse capítulo!

Bom, mas aí está ele! Depois de dois dias de duro trabalho!

Espero que estejam gostando de **Aulas Particulares**, e de **Conseqüências**!

Bom, já recebi alguns e-mails perguntando sobre a "Reviravoltas II", o treco é o seguinte... **Reviravoltas** (disponível e completa no foi minha primeira fic D/G, foi bem recebida no Edwiges Homepage, mas aqui teve poucos comentários, pois postei-a de uma única vez, com todos os 27 capítulos!

Ah, avisando também que, para as pessoas que ficaram desgostosas com o fim de **Miss Simpatia**, ela foi repaginada do capítulo 24 em diante, o que significa que vocês tem mais 3 caps – engraçados, graças a Merlim – para lerem, caso aceitem eles como meu pedido de desculpas.

Outra coisa à que devo me desculpar, eu nunca respondo reviews, mas eu vou mudar, eu prometo! Ò.Ó Vou começar a responder, juro!

Basta deixarem o e-mail e eu vou mandar!

Bom, é isso aí!

Um beijo enorme!

E espero por muitas reviews!

Beijos,

Gii


	27. Vigésimo Sexto Dia

**Capítulo 27 – Vigésimo Sexto Dia**

"_Mas se ele não quer nada comigo, eu também não quero nada com ele!"_, pensou Gina, chateada, enquanto fuçava na mala de Malfoy, procurando por uma cueca limpa, para que pudesse tomar banho.

"Mas que saco! Quem é que fez a mala do infeliz que eu não acho uma droga de uma cueca limpa para usar?", perguntou Gina, irritadiça.

Impaciente, Gina virou a mala ao contrário, depositando tudo o que tinha dentro dela em cima da cama ainda por fazer do loiro. Então, encontrou uma foto.

Era Draco Malfoy abraçado com uma morena atraente.

_Você é o cara mais sexy que já tive o prazer de conhecer, _

_Com um beijo ao nosso jeito,_

_Mandy Blanck _

"IUGH", fez ela, abandonando a difícil missão de encontrar um única cueca limpa.

"_Quem será essa Mandy Blanck?_", perguntou-se ela, em pensamentos.

Gina só não sabia que esse pensamento ocuparia a sua mente por todo esse dia, e o seguinte e, que, talvez, nunca o esqueceria.

XxXxX

"Então, a Gina está correndo risco de vida?", perguntou Draco, para Harry, no começo daquela cinzenta manhã de inverno.

"Não, era só um boato", delimitou-se Harry, sem erguer os olhos para o Draco.

"Você disse para ela que eu estive lá?", perguntou ele, numa tentativa desesperada de descobrir se a garota o odiava ou se ainda tinha algum perdão.

"Sim, eu disse"

"E ela?"

Harry pousou a pena sobre o pergaminho e ergueu os olhos verdes, encarando-o com seriedade.

"Eu **não **sou um pombo correio, ou um _lembrol_ nem nada que o valha! Se está querendo saber quais são as suas chances de ser perdoado, Malfoy, vá falar com ela você mesmo!", dito isso, o moreno voltou sua atenção para o dever que tinha em mente a intenção de terminar.

"Olha, Potter... Eu sei que..."

"Não, Malfoy, me escute você", disse ele, por fim, puxando o Draco para longe dos demais alunos que, mesmo longe, poderiam ouvira conversa, graças às orelhas extensíveis das Gemialidades Weasleys.

Quando os dois pararam em um lugar bem longe dos demais, Harry virou-se para ele.

"Ela não é minha"

"Quê?", perguntou Draco, confuso, embora soubesse sobre o que Harry falava.

"A Gina... Eu ajo como se ela fosse minha, mas não é a mim que ela quer, infelizmente. Porque eu sei que você é um idiota, um cafajeste, um retardado, mas, **sobretudo**, você abriu mão dela para vê-la feliz. Eu não a mereço", disse o moreno, por fim, desviando os olhos verdes e avaliando os próprios sapatos.

"Potter, tá certo que esses seus atos de 'eu sou o bom e abro mão do que amo para meu pior inimigo' tá meio manjado e fica bem melhor em você do que em mim, mas nós dois sabemos que eu e a Gina não temos futuro juntos!", disse Draco, sentando-se em uma poltrona e lançando-lhe um olhar ferido "Além do mais, minha mãe já arranjou uma esposa para mim"

"Que coisa mais séculos XVI, Malfoy", disse Harry, cruzando os braços "Se você gosta de alguma coisa, por que não luta por isso?"

"Malfoy, não é 'alguma coisa', é a Weasley, _okay_? Não é assim tão fácil!", disse ele, bravo "Nossas famílias se odeiam, você acha que, por exemplo, o Ronald vai aceitar na boa isso? E aqueles gêmeos? E o pai dela?"

"Vai com calma", disse Harry "Hoje, a Mione e eu, amanhã o mundo"

"Quê?", perguntou Draco, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Olha... nos prove que você é digno da Gina...", disse uma voz feminina, atrás deles, e Draco virou-se vendo a Granger "... e com o Rony, nós tentaremos dar um jeito"

"Você... Você contou para ela?", perguntou Draco, incrédulo.

"Eu estava realmente mal ontem, _okay_?", justificou-se Harry "E a Hermione achou bem bonitinha toda a história", ele acrescentou isso com um olhar de desdém, quase cômico, para a garota que corou furiosamente.

"Espera um pouquinho, aí! Essa menina não consegue nem cuidar da vida amorosa dela, como é que eu vou deixar ela cuidar da **minha**?", perguntou ele, arregalando os olhos.

"Como assim?", perguntou Harry, claramente confuso.

"Ah, ela e o Weasley brigaram, porque ele estava com ciúmes de você, aí, ela saiu e ele ficou lá na biblioteca e pareceu que ele ia arrancar as... Oh-oh... Ele não sabia disso, sabia?", perguntou Draco, olhando para a cara incrédula de Harry e depois para a cara pálida de Hermione.

"Não", falou ela, rispidamente.

"Vocês não pretendiam me contar?", perguntou o moreno, furioso.

"Sim, mas é que..."

"O quê?", perguntou ele, cruzando os braços.

"Harry, achamos que não tinha necessidade, ainda, era só umas ficadas, nem chegou a ser um namoro!", disse ela, lançando um olhar do tipo 'aiin, como eu te odeio' para Draco Malfoy.

"Eu não acredito em vocês dois! Eu ia ficar feliz por vocês, sabia? Por que não me contaram? Por quê?", perguntou ele, nervoso.

Nesse instante, um ruivo desceu as escadas.

"Que gritaria toda é...?", mas ao ver Hermione, desviou os olhos "essa..?"

"VOCÊS ESTAVAM FICANDO E NEM ME CONTAM?", berrou Harry.

Rony ficou em silêncio, lançando um olhar duro para Hermione.

"A culpa foi minha, sinto muito", apressou-se Draco.

"CALA A BOCA, MALFOY!". Berraram Harry e Hermione em uníssono.

"Como é que é...?", perguntou Rony, confuso.

XxXxX

"Ela deve ser a namorada dele! É claro! Aiiiin... Que idiota! Me fazendo de trouxa e tem uma menina que dá de quinhentas de mim aos pés dele!", irritou-se Gina.

"O quê?", perguntou Zabini, que estava ao lado dela "O que você resmungou aí?"

"Eu? Nada! E, mesmo se eu tivesse, você não tem nada a ver com isso! Vai comer a sua lavagem e me deixa em paz!", reclamou a ruiva, séria.

"Até que enfim você voltou ao normal!", aliviou-se o garoto.

"Eu tava falando sério", falou Gina, inexpressiva, apontando para a comida dele "Come logo isso daí!"

Zabini olhou-a intrigado.

"Você está bem?"

Gina olhou para ele e, como uma lâmpada, uma idéia se iluminou na cabeça dela.

"Sabe a Mandy Blanck?", perguntou Gina, com um ar de desdém, como quem não quer nada.

"Sei... Ela é bem gostosa, fala sério! Quero dizer... nossa... ela é de deixar qualquer um louco!", disse o garoto, desenhando um corpo de violão no ar "Quero dizer, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém!"

"É, né? Eu sei...", disse Gina, sem conseguir disfarçar a chateação "Er... Eu vou para a biblioteca"

"Fazer o quê?", estranhou o garoto.

"Me afastar da escória como você", disse Gina em tom debochado, dando-lhe um aceno com a mão.

XxXxX

"Então... A Gina tá no _seu_ corpo?", perguntou Rony, depois de fazer o trio contar a história pela enésima vez.

"Sim", respondeu Draco, impaciente "Normalmente, é o que acontece quando duas pessoas trocam de corpo, Weasley. Sua mãe esqueceu de te dar um cérebro, não é? Bom, ninguém pode culpá-la, com trocentos filhos, um tem que sair mal feito", disse ele, dando de ombros.

Ron cruzou os braços.

"Como você espera que eu lhe dê permissão para ficar com a minha irmã se você me trata assim?"

"Quem disse que eu quero – ou preciso – da sua permissão?", perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha e saindo de lá.

XxXxX

"Então... Vocês estão namorando?", perguntou Harry, cruzando os braços, assim que a ruiva – mas que na verdade era Draco – saiu do local, carrancuda.

"Olha, Harry...", começou Hermione.

"Não estamos, nós estávamos. Mas está tudo acabado, pode ficar com ela, se é o que quer?", disse Ron, cruzando os braços e desviando os olhos.

Harry ficou uns segundos em silêncio, depois explodiu em gargalhadas.

"Eu... e... a Mione?", perguntou, rindo, como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

"Hehem... É bom saber que os homens pensam assim de mim!", bufou Hermione, sentando-se onde outrora sentara-se Draco Malfoy.

"Mi, desculpa, mas é que... Ron, não seja idiota... desde o terceiro ano você é apaixonado por ela, não abra mão dela só por causa de um ciúmes besta!"

Ron corou perante a revelação.

"Desde o terceiro ano?", perguntou Hermione, perplexa "Por que nunca me disse isso?"

"Você nunca me deu tempo! Sempre que estávamos juntos, você estava pensando em outra coisa!"

"Como você pode saber no que eu estava pensando?", perguntou ela, séria.

"Você sempre falava em outra coisa!", retrucou ele, com uma teimosia infantil.

"Nem sempre falamos o que pensamos, Ron"

Ron ficou parado, fitando-a em silêncio.

Harry olhou para Hermione, depois para Rony, depois para Hermione.

"Certo, eu vou dar uma volta"

Saiu, mas teve a leve impressão que os dois nem mesmo perceberam.

XxXxX

"Não só tem algo com ela, como já deu uns catas nela!", pensou Gina, incrédula, enquanto rabiscava algumas coisas em um pergaminho, distraidamente.

Quando olhou para o pergaminho, viu uma árvore mal feita, com um cara sendo pendurado pelo pescoço com uma corda e, na outra extremidade da corda, uma garota de cabelos longos puxava-o.

O rapaz tinha no lugar dos olhos dois redemoinhos e da boca saía a língua, embora o desenho se limitasse à uma bolona (a cabeça) e alguns palitinhos que correspondiam aos braços, o tronco e as pernas, era claro que se tratava de Draco Malfoy e a garota que enforcava-o era Gina.

"É um belo desenho", murmurou Draco, às suas costas "Há alguma possibilidade de tornar-se real?", perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha, de maneira provocativa.

"Isso depende", disse Gina, rispidamente, enquanto molhava a pena no tinteiro e escrevia 'Draco Malfoy' e puxava uma seta e apontava para o enforcado e escrevia 'Gina' e apontava para a culpada pela morte prematura do bonequinho.

"Hum... Depende de quê?"

Sem conter o ciúmes, Gina ergueu a cabeça.

"Quem é Mandy Blanck?"

Draco pareceu ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos, que duraram séculos, na cabeça de ambos.

"Uma... garota", disse ele hesitante.

"Ótimo", disse Gina, entendendo que ele não falaria muito mais que isso.

"Gina, calma..."

"Se você não vai me contar quem é aquela vadia, eu também não quero nada com você!", disse a ruiva, séria, pegando o desenho e a pena e levantando-se, passou por ele como um foguete e virou-se para ele, da porta da biblioteca.

"Sabe esse desenho?", e mostrou-o para Draco "Você não tem idéia de como estou com vontade de fazê-lo agora!"

Fechou a porta com um estrondo.

"Por Merlim! Qual é o problema de vocês adolescentes com essa porta?", perguntou, nervosa, a bibliotecária.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém e sentou-se em uma poltrona.

"_Como ela descobriu sobre a Mandy?"_, perguntou-se, em pensamentos.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **A Gina está mesmo brava, hein?

Espero por reviews!

Ah, antes de mais nada, como prometido, aqui está o cap. 27!

Se tiver bastante review, eu posto o cap. 28 na segunda, então, aproveite e faça a sua parte! É só apertar o botão roxinho aí embaixo e todo mundo sai feliz no fim!

Lembrando de "Aulas Particulares", uma fic minha em parceria com Anaisa, que está muito legal!

Espero por reviews (dizer mais uma vez não mata ninguém)!

Um beijo imenso!

Gii


	28. Vigésimo Sétimo Dia

**Capítulo 28 – Vigésimo Sétimo Dia**

"Que maldição!", berrou Gina, enquanto revirava a mala de Draco "Deve ter mais alguma coisa sobre essa vaca oferecida em algum lugar aqui!"

Finalmente, ela encontrou uma carta.

_De: Mandy _

_Para: Drake_

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha.

"_Que menina ridícula! Até apelidos eles usam! 'Drake'! Aff... Ri-dí-cu-lo!_", pensou Gina, estava pronta para abrir a carta, quando a porta se abriu e Zabini entrou.

Gina guardou a quarta no bolso traseiro da calça.

"Falando sozinho, cara?"

"Claro que não, eu não tenho problemas como você!"

"Hey, pega leve!"

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém e saiu pela porta.

XxXxX

Draco deu um sorrisinho ao se lembrar do ciúmes de Gina.

"Algum avanço com a Gina, Malfoy?", perguntou Hermione.

"Não, na verdade, ela quer me degolar", disse ele, com um sorriso.

Hermione hesitou.

"E esse sorriso?"

"Fala sério, Granger, alguém já falou que você é extremamente intrometida?", perguntou ele, lançando-lhe um olhar de desdém.

"Ótimo, se você não quer a minha ajuda..."

"Não, Granger, eu não quero a sua ajuda! Eu não _pedi_ pela a sua ajuda! Cuide da sua vida, que da minha só eu cuidando já está bem!"

XxXxX

Gina sentou-se perto do Lago e pegou a carta, olhou para os lados, desconfiada e abriu-a.

"_Drake, _

_As coisas aqui estão ótimas, mas falta você para esquentar as coisas!_

_Digo, não que eu não esteja me dando bem sem você, se eu fizesse a lista das minhas atividades 'extra-curriculares' você ficaria impressionado, aposto que você não está conseguindo se dar tão bem aí como eu aqui nessa cidadezinha de merda._

_Bom, e a Pansy? Quando você enjoar dela, lembre-se de mim, hum?_

_Um beijo,_

_Mandy"_

"Que bela vadia", disse Gina, com desgosto.

"Ah, é vadia, mas eu gosto", disse Draco, surgindo atrás de Gina.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Gina, sem esconder a carta.

"Achei que você estivesse aqui"

"Hum... É esse o tipo de garota que você gosta, não é?", perguntou Gina, apontando para a carta "Essas vacas que dão para tudo que tenha algo pendurado no meio das pernas?"

Draco ficou em silêncio.

Gina soltou o ar em uma bufada.

"Não sei porque isso me surpreende", resmungou Gina, esticando a carta para ele "Tome, é sua"

Levantou-se e saiu.

XxXxX

"Por que ela nunca me deixa falar?", perguntou Malfoy.

"Agora você me pede conselhos?", perguntou Mione, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Por mais insuportável que você seja, você é uma garota e era a melhor amiga dela. Granger, por favor, me diga o que fazer"

"Eu te digo o que fazer, fale sobre essa tal garota"

"Mas não posso"

"Então, Sinto muito, não posso ajudá-lo"

"Olha, você não entende..."

"Malfoy, imagina que você encontre uma foto da Gina e do Harry abraçados e uma carta onde Harry diz que sente falta da gina para 'aquecer as coisas', como você se sentiria?"

Draco ficou alguns minutos em silêncio.

"OK, entendi o que você quis dizer"

XxXxX

Draco procurou Gina por todos os cantos, mas não a encontrou.

Não era de se admirar, uma vez que a menina havia encontrado uma caixa de madeira onde Draco guardava todas as cartas de Mandy Blanck.

Passara a noite inteira lendo.

Cada carta que Gina terminava de ler, era uma parte de seu coração que era completamente despedaçada por aquela morena incrivelmente bonita.

"_Eles se amam... Como eu fui ser tão idiota?"_

_Continua..._

**N/A:** UAU!

Amei escrever esse capítulo.

Bom, tá acabando, né? Que pena...

Se tiver bastante reviews, eu posto o cap. 29 na quarta!

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça:

**PARABÉNS PARA VOCÊ**

**NESSA DATA QUERIDA**

**MUITAS FELICIDADES **

**MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!**

Haiuhaiuahiauhaiuha

Viu? Você falou e tá aqui!

Espero por reviews e espero que dêem uma passadinha nas outras fics!

Um beijo,

Gii


	29. Vigésimo Oitavo Dia

**Capítulo 29 – Vigésimo Oitavo Dia **

Gina passou a noite em claro, com uma vela ao seu lado, lendo as demais cartas de Mandy. Ou melhor, Amanda Blanck.

Quando Zabini acordou e a encontrou lá, como se não tivesse nem mesmo movido um músculo, preocupou-se:

"Cara, você está bem?"

Gina ergueu os olhos.

"O quê? Ah, eu? Ah, to, sim... Só estou... lendo"

Zabini sentou-se ao seu lado, e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Ela é o máximo mesmo, não é?", perguntou ele, pegando uma das cartas e dando uma lida por cima.

"Hum? Ah, a Mandy... Oh, sim, o máximo", concordou Gina, chateada.

"E vocês tem toda essa relação aberta... Escuta, cá entre nós... você não tem medo de pegar aids?"

"_Oh, Merlim..."_, choramingou Gina, em pensamentos.

"Se bem que... _por ela_... uma AIDS vale a pena... embora eu ache a Weasley bem mais bonita, sem ofensas, eu sei que vocês ficaram um tempo juntos e pah... mas, Draco, ela não é pro seu bico"

"Provavelmente deve estar se agarrando por outro por aí"

"Na verdade, ela estava procurando por você, ontem de noite", disse Zabini, como quem não quer nada.

"Hum... Que ela queria?"

"Não sei, não falei com ela!"

"Hum", fez Gina, enquanto tentava se concentrar em outra carta.

Zabini ficou alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Você gosta mesmo dela, não é?"

"Da Mandy? Acho que sim...", falou Gina, desanimada "Quero dizer, olha essas cartas!"

"Não, da Weasley"

"Eu não gosto del**a**...", murmurou Gina, com desdém, forçando-se a falar no gênero correto.

"Mas, normalmente, a gente fica rindo dessas idiotas que você fica, e, dessa vez, você nem fala dela e quando eu disse que ela reatou..."

"Você não entende, é diferente, agora!", disse Gina, séria "Por que... o _outro_ Draco... Quero dizer... Eu mudei um pouco!"

"Draco, você nunca corre atrás de ninguém! Quando você fala 'termino', é sua palavra final e eu também nunca vi você tentando se explicar com garota nenhuma, quando elas brigavam com você era um pé na bunda e, quando elas vinham atrás, você nem mais olhava para elas!", comentou Zabini.

"Eu não estou correndo atrás de ninguém!"

"Mas eu já vi vocês conversando um monte de vezes, você nunca falaria com alguém que te deu o fora!"

"Olha, eu estou ocupado agora, ok?", falou Gina, rispidamente "Vou ler"

XxXxX

Draco ficou sentado na poltrona o dia inteiro.

Gina não andava mais por Hogwarts, provavelmente havia encontrado as outras cartas e às estava lendo.

Faltavam somente dois dias para fazer um mês e eles não se entendiam!

Isso ia acabar fazendo com que os dois nunca mais voltassem ao seu próprio corpo.

"_Bom, você já está aí à um mês, o que pode acontecer de pior?"_

"_**Fora menstruar de novo?**"_

"_Ah, NÃO! ISSO NÃO! Draco Malfoy, é melhor você ir em uma procissão de joelhos até a Gina e pedir perdão, porque eu não quero mais ver sangue saindo por **aquele **lugar"_, disse uma voz histérica na sua cabeça.

Draco recostou a cabeça no sofá e respirou fundo.

Ele queria se acertar com a Gina, e não só porque se não se acertasse, ia fuder tudo e nunca mais ele ia ter seu corpo, mas porque ele _realmente queria_ se acertar com ela.

Draco levantou-se, disposto à acertar as coisas com Gina, quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Era o diário de Gina, ali, dentro do criado-mudo.

"_Se ela pode ler minhas cartas, por que eu não posso ler a droga do diário?"_, perguntou ele, revoltado, abrindo-o e, com a pena mágica, escreveu "Gina Potter".

O diário abriu-se e ele começou a ler.

Mesmo se quisesse falar com Gina, quando terminou de ler todo o diário, já estava muito escuro, mas uma coisa era certa: nunca esteve tão encantado por alguém em toda a sua vida.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Ahh!

Que lindo!

Amei escrever esse capítulo!

Espero que gostem da história!

Se tiver bastante coment, eu posto o próximo capítulo na sexta, ou senão, vai ser na segunda, mesmo!

Um beijo!

Gii


	30. Vigésimo Nono Dia

**Capítulo 30 – Vigésimo Nono Dia**

Gina teve uma noite muito mal dormida.

Sonhara a noite inteira que estava andando por uma casa escura e ouvia barulhos de gemidos e, quando abre uma porta, encontra com Draco e Mandy Blanck embolados em cima de uma cama em uma posição mais vista nem imaginada.

Foi quando acordou, às seis e meia da manhã, com olheiras e uma aparência horrível. Parecia que tinha acabado de voltar de uma imensa guerra e que havia sido a única sobrevivente.

Tomou um banho bem quente, para aliviar a tensão.

Quando saiu de lá, resolveu que estava na hora de empacotar as coisas de Draco, ela não tinha esse direito. Sair xeretando na vida dele, como se fosse dela – embora, de certa forma, _fosse_ dela.

Guardou-a cuidadosamente, bem mais ajeitado do que estava, quando as pegou pela primeira vez.

XxXxX

Depois de molhar a pena no tinteiro, pela última vez, Draco assinou o fim da página:

"Draco Malfoy"

Pousou a pena na escrivaninha e deixou o diário aberto, para que a tinta pudesse, enfim, secar. O sono assaltava-lhe e manter os olhos abertos era quase uma missão impossível, resolveu deitar um pouco para descansar, mas acabou por adormecer, não vendo a coruja que entrou no quarto, para deixar um embrulho e, acidentalmente, esbarrou nas páginas, ainda molhadas.

Quando, por fim, acordou, já tinha passado das cinco horas da tarde e foi assaltado por um imenso sentimento de urgência. Tinha que falar com Gina, tinha que tentar acertar as coisas antes que fossem tarde demais.

Pegou o diário e saiu com ele do quarto, colocou um sapato e penteou rapidamente o cabelo, escovou o dente em cinco segundos e colocou-se a descer as escadas, em direção ao salão principal.

Encontrou, Gina, entretanto, apenas duas horas depois de ter saído em sua procura, ela estava sentada, à beira do lago, segurando uma caixa bonita que Draco reconheceu como a caixa onde guardava as cartas de Mandy Blanck.

"Gina?", chamou ele, mas não esperava, de fato, que ela respondesse.

No entanto, ela o surpreendeu erguendo os olhos e fitando-o com atenção.

"Oi", falou ela, com a voz fraca e baixa.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntou ele, olhando-a com atenção.

"Só não dormi direito", confirmou Gina, enquanto batia de leve no lugar vago ao seu lado "Sente aqui, Draco, temos que conversar"

Ele o fez e ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela começasse.

"Então...", fez Gina, com um sorrisinho "Isso te pertence!"

E entregou a caixa, a mão dos dois roçaram de leve, mas, se Gina percebeu, não se deixou abalar. Draco, no entanto, sentiu algo na boca do seu estômago.

"Obrigado... E, bem... Espero que você não esteja mais chateada com todo esse lance, Gin, eu realmente..."

"Tá tudo bem!", cortou ela, mas Draco sabia que **nada** estava bem "Quero dizer, o que mais eu esperaria? As coisas estão bem como estão, Draco"

"Vai ser o suficiente para que possamos voltar ao normal?", perguntou ele, enquanto passava a mão sobre a superfície lisa e dura da caixa de madeira.

Gina ficou em silêncio por mais algum tempo, possivelmente pensando no que poderia acontecer, ou se ainda havia alguma chance dos dois voltarem aos seus corpos originais.

"Eu acho que sim"

"Como assim?", perguntou Draco, surpreso "Achei que você me odiasse"

"Certas coisas não se podem mudar, Malfoy", disse Gina, séria.

"Ahn... Antes que eu me esqueça. Isso aqui é seu!", e deu a ela o diário.

Gina pegou o diário e olhou-o, com nostalgia.

"A gente se odiava mesmo, hum?", perguntou ela, enquanto folheava o começo do diário e deixou uma gargalhada escapar, lendo em voz alta "_Como é que alguém pode ser tão idiota? E será que ele já reparou com a Parkson parece com uma cadela no cio? Hum... Vai ver ele gosta de garotas assim!"_

Draco também deu uma risadinha.

"É... Eu costumava gostar de garotas assim, você sabe", disse ele, pensativo "Eu devo ter mudado bastante, nos últimos dias"

"Não tanto... Mas está um mês em abstinência"

Draco deu um risinho.

"Eu nunca fiquei um mês..."

"Hey! Eu sou uma menina, ok? Não preciso ouvir isso!", retrucou Gina, fechando os olhos e tapando os ouvidos.

Draco riu.

"Bem, acho que eu tenho que ir", disse Gina, levantando-se e deixando Draco Malfoy sozinho.

Estava há uns cinco metros de distância, quando voltou-se para ele.

"Malfoy?"

"Sim?"

"Eu não te odeio, sabe... Só estou um pouco brava, só isso", disse, sorrindo.

"Como assim?"

"Oh, você é um cara esperto. Vai descobrir!", sorriu Gina, dando as costas para ele e caminhando para dentro do castelo.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Sim, está minúsculo, mas eu amei escrever esse capítulo.

FEW, FEW, FEW!

Bom, eu tenho uma boa (eu acho) notícia para vocês!

A fic vai ter 32 capítulos (sim, ela já está terminada)!

Espero que tenha muitos comentários aqui!

Vamos fazer um acordo, ok?

Vocês comentam bastante e eu posto o penúltimo capítulo **segunda **(ou, talvez, no** DOMINGO**)!

Gente, só lembrando que, quem quiser dar umas boas risadas, tem a fic que eu estou fazendo em parceria com a Anaisa – autora de "Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy", "Entre Missões" e "Em Busca De Um Milagre" – que se chama **Aulas Particulares**! Não custa nada, é só ir no perfil, entrar em "Favorites Authors" e ir em **Anaa e Gi Weasley**!

Um beijo,

Gii


	31. Trigésimo Dia

**Capítulo 31 – Trigésimo Dia**

Naquela manhã, Gina acordou cedo.

Na verdade, não conseguira dormir de novo.

Hoje era o grande dia, onde ia descobrir se voltaria ao seu corpo ou se ficaria no corpo de Draco para sempre.

"_Eu quero ir embora! Não quero mais ficar no corpo dele!"_, pensava Gina, chateada.

Os olhos de Gina recaíram sobre seu diário. Atado à ele, em um pequeno compartimento, estava a pena especial. Gina sorriu e escreveu "Gina Potter", fazendo com que as páginas do diário se enchessem de escritas.

Com um suspiro cheio de nostalgia, ela se pôs a ler todas as suas anotações, desde o começo do ano.

XxXxX

Depois de reler as cartas de Mandy, Draco soltou um suspiro.

Um mês atrás, aquelas cartas eram as únicas coisas que o divertiam – bom, as cartas e Pansy -, mas, daquela vez, a única coisa que sentia ao lê-las era um imenso vazio, quase como se não se importasse com o que acontecia.

Recostou-se na poltrona e, em silêncio, ficou observando a caixa à sua frente e, para ele, era como se ela estivesse vazia.

XxXxX

Gina virou a última página de sua anotação, quando encontrou sua própria letra, mas ela não havia escrito mais nada!

Curiosa, pôs-se a ler.

"_Weasley, _

_Você me pediu para te contar sobre Mandy Blanck, e, por meio desta carta, o farei. _

_Mandy era uma ex estudante de Hogwarts, uma sonserina bonita, com um belo corpo e uma mente tão audaz que atraía à tudo e a todos. Posso dizer, mesmo sabendo que isso não agradará – mas, afinal, essa carta não é para agradar, mas para esclarecer -, que toda a noite no quarto de Mandy era uma festa. _

_Quando eu estava no terceiro ano, ela estava no quinto e foi aí que começamos a nos falar. Ela era tudo o que Pansy – e todas as outras garotas da Sonserina – não era. Embora fosse bonita e com um belo corpo – como a grande maioria -, tinha algo mais, que posso chamar de **inteligência**. Ela conseguia descobrir seu ponto fraco só de olhar nos seus olhos. _

_E **isso** me atraia até ela com uma força imensa, eu queria aprender com ela, descobrir que magia ela utilizava para isso, e, acabamos ficando... **amigos**. _

_Não creio que deva esconder de você, Weasley, que nossa amizade implicava em tirar sarro dos Lufa-lufas e, por vezes, passarmos a noite juntos _(_"Merlim! Ele tinha só treze anos!"_, pensou Gina, levemente enojada)_, mas com ela eu aprendi algumas coisas. _

_Entretanto, é claro, um dia isso teve que acabar. _

_Descobri o seu maior segredo, ela era uma **trouxa**. A primeira sonserina trouxa da história. **Completamente** trouxa, tão sangue-ruim como sua amiga Granger. _

_Obviamente, a primeira coisa que eu fiz ao descobrir isso, foi me afastar dela – bem, na verdade, a primeira coisa foi me vestir -, como todo o bom sonserino. No entanto, aparentemente, ela havia gostado da nossa relação e não me deixou afastar._

"_Eu sou tão bruxa quanto você, Draco", ela disse "E, cara... nossa relação... o que é aquilo! Você é o único que me deixa **daquele** jeito", terminou ela, olhando-me maliciosamente. _

_Devo acrescentar que, depois disso, todo o respeito que eu sentia por ela foi levado ralo abaixo, e, quando voltei com ela, foi mais por orgulho – pelo orgulho de "ser o único à deixá-la daquela maneira" – do que por qualquer outra coisa. _

_Com o passar do tempo, quando chegou o último ano dela em Hogwarts – e eu estava no quinto, com um lance quase sério com a Pansy – ela resolveu mostrar que, como qualquer ser fêmea, tem sua fraqueza._

Gina virou a página.

_Me encurralou contra uma parede e começou a me beijar com avidez. No meio de um dos nossos beijos, ela disse, com a voz entrecortada, enquanto minha mão já escorregava para sua saia. _

"_Eu te amo", ela disse, e voltou a me beijar. _

_Não sei se você sabe o quanto é ruim quando alguém com quem você mantém um relação que, para você, é puramente física, vira e diz que sente por você algo que você não admite sentir nem mesmo pela sua mãe. _

_Bem, claramente, você não sabe o que é isso. _

_Tentarei descrever: é quase como se, todo prazer que eu sentia em relação à ela sumiu e, em lugar avidez, meus beijos ficaram vazios e sem significado. Entenda, eu não a amava, mas sentia por ela algo forte que nunca senti por ninguém. _

_Ao longo dos dois anos que ficamos juntos, estabeleceu-se, novamente, aquele velho respeito que eu tinha por ela, mas amor, Weasley, AMOR não era. _

_A verdade, no entanto, é que me faltou coragem para dizer um misero "sinto muito", e, em toda a minha covardia, disse que sentia o mesmo por ela. _

_Tinham só mais dois dias de aula e ela partiria em breve. Aos poucos, o que era um problema, tornou-se pura diversão, e eu comecei a tirar sarro dela, em suas costas. _

_Tinha conseguido fazer a garota que todos queriam se apaixonar por mim e a subjugava como bem queria._

_A verdade é essa, ela me mandava cartas e eu gostava, porque significava que, lá fora, uma garota inteigente, estonteante estava esperando por mim. _

_No entanto, o maior defeito dela, é que..."_

E a carta estava borrada como se algo a tivesse manchado.

Manchando, também, estava o rosto de Gina, por algumas poucas lágrimas que desciam dos olhos azuis.

XxXxX

Às sete horas da noite, Draco estava sentado no jardim, perguntou-se se Gina tinha lido a carta e, caso tivesse, se ela a tinha entendido.

Foi quando ele ouviu passos pesados atrás dele e se virou.

"Gin..."

"Espero, de fato, que a gente mude de corpo para que você seja **muito **feliz com a idiota da Mandy!", berrou ela, olhando-o com os olhos frios.

"Você leu a carta?"

"Claro que li!", berrou ela, de volta "O que você queria? Que eu ficasse feliz com o fato de você manter uma relação de quatro anos com uma menina que você tira sarro pelas costas? Você não respeita ninguém, Malfoy!"

"Do que...?"

"Ah, é, e o defeito dela? Bom, não consegui ler, tava manchado, mas com certeza, o que tem um defeitinho, não é? Ela tem **tantas** qualidades! Aliás, o defeito deve ser que ela é uma trouxa, não é? Uma sangue-ruim idiota!", berrou Gina, acusadoramente.

"Não é isso!", rebateu Draco "Não é possível que você **não tenha lido**!"

"ESTAVA BORRADO, ORAS!", berrou Gina, séria.

"E você não quer saber qual era o defeito dela?", perguntou Draco, sério.

"Não... quero... eu...", disse Gina, confusa "Eu não sei!"

"O defeito dela, Gina...", disse Draco, lentamente, e se controlando para não corar "É que ela não é você. Ela não é sarcástica, como você, não é bonita, como você é, e não me abala, como você abala. Eu não me importo com ela, como me importo com você...", terminou ele, fechando os olhos para tentar controlar o sangue que teimava em tentar subir-lhe ao rosto.

"O quê?", perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha "Você tá falando sério ou é só para ter mais uma garota te mandando cartas todos os dias?", perguntou, séria.

Draco deu um risinho e aproximou-se dela.

"Não é, Virgínia Weasley. Estou sendo sincero...", disse ele, sério, aproximando-se.

Gina sentiu que seu corpo, outrora frio devido à neve, ficar repentinamente quente, ele aproximou-se um pouco mais e disse:

"Sinto muito por tudo isso", disse ele, aproximando-se um pouco mais e Gina sentiu o coração batendo muito rápido.

"Tá tudo bem...", mas foi interrompida por um beijo.

E, pela primeira vez em um mês, não conseguiram pensar em nada que pudesse separar aquele beijo. Draco sabia muito bem que nada do que dissera para Gina era mentira, ele só conseguia pensar nela, se preocupava com ela como nunca se preocupou com ninguém em toda a sua vida e Gina tinha que admitir que a vida de Draco não era vazia e sem sentido como ela achou.

Estavam apaixonados.

E, pela primeira vez, isso não pareceu um erro.

"Mas o que diabos está acon...?", Gina ouviu Draco dizendo, bem perto do seu ouvido, mas tudo foi ficando embaçado e as vozes começaram a se perder.

E, de repente, tudo se apagou.

_Continua..._

**N/A: Primeiro, tenho que me desculpar, não postei DOMINGO porque acabei por sair e não tive tempo!**

**Teremos mais um capítulo. **

**Gente, eu espero por muitas REVIEWS, afinal, o próximo capítulo é o último... Gente, eu não consigo acreditar que está acabando!**

**Hey, eu quero saber se vocês vão me abandonar depois que Garota Veneno acabar. O.O Vocês vão? **

**Um beijo e espero por reviews.**

**Digamos que... dependendo do número de Reviews, eu posto o próximo capítulo na QUARTA-FEIRA! **

**Gente, amores, só avisando que a FIC que vai entrar para substituir a Garota Veneno será "Para Sempre, Nós Dois", uma R/Hr! Gostaria que vocês dessem uma passada em "A Filha do Ministro", "Aulas Particulares", "Os Segredos de Virgínia Weasley" e "Conseqüências", elas estão ficando bem legais! **

**Um beijo imenso, **

**Gii**


	32. Voltando Ao Normal

**Capítulo 32 – Voltando Ao Normal**

Quando Draco Malfoy acordou, na manhã seguinte, não tomou o mínimo cuidado de se olhar no espelho e, sonolento e sentindo-se pesar, ergueu-se da cama da Ala Hospitalar e, coçando os olhos com a mão – entrou na torre da Grifinória.

Continuou subindo as escadas e abriu a porta do dormitório feminino do sexto ano, encontrando com um monte de garotas abotoando os sutiãs e correndo de calcinha pelo quarto, arrumando-se para um novo dia.

Quando todas pararam e olharam para ele, surpresa e com uma cara de horror, Draco ergueu a mão e balançou-a no ar – como imaginou que Gina faria, obviamente.

"Oi, gente! O que foi?", e, preocupado com a aparência que Gina pudesse ter – como cabelos desarrumados ou qualquer coisa assim, olhou-se no espelho.

"_Oh-oh..."_, pensou o loiro, bem no momento em que as grifinórias começaram a berrar alto.

XxXxX

Gina acordou de mau humor e massageando as têmporas.

"_Que dia do inferno!"_, pensou, nervosa, pondo-se de pé e saindo da Ala Hospitalar, cometendo o mesmo erro que seu querido colega havia feito, e não olhando-se no espelho.

Sentou-se no Salão Principal, ao lado de Zabini que fitou-a com horror.

"O quê é? A pastagem não tá boa, não, criatura?", perguntou Gina, parando ao perceber que sua voz estava fina, e não grossa como a de Malfoy.

Zabini ergueu uma sobrancelha e fitou-a, num misto de raiva e surpresa.

"Quem você **pensa que é** para falar comigo desse jeito, Weasley?", perguntou o rapaz, pondo-se de pé, como se fosse matar a ruiva.

"_Ihhh... To fu..."_, pensou Gina, sentindo a cor sumir do seu rosto e imaginando-se em um tom esbranquiçado.

XxXxX

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", berrou Gina, saindo correndo pelo corredor, fugindo de um certo Zabini que a perseguia com a varinha em punhos.

"Volta aqui, sua pirralha pobretona e traidora! Vem aqui! Ninguém fala comigo desse jeito! VOLTA AQUI, CACETE!", berrava o sonserino, enquanto começava a correr, na esperança de alcançar a ruiva.

XxXxX

"Olha... eu **juro** que eu posso explicar...", começou Draco, recuando, enquanto quase todos os estudantes da Grifinória, munidos de varinhas e bastões aproximavam-se dele.

"ATACAAAAR!", berrou uma das garotas que Draco havia pego semi-nua, enquanto ele rodava nos calcanhares e fugia do bando de estudantes furiosos.

XxXxX

"_Veja pelo lado bom, Gina! Você voltou a ser uma Weasley!"_, pensou uma voz na cabeça dela, exultante, enquanto ela corria tentando se safar do seu cruel destino, ao ouvir os berros de Zabini aproximando-se, uma segunda voz adicionou "_Uma Weasley morta, mas é melhor que nada... Autch!"_, e caiu no chão, rolando com o corpo contra o corpo quente de alguma outra pessoa.

XxXxX

Draco conseguiu alcançar os corredores e, para a sua sorte, quase nenhum feitiço o acertou.

"_Tinha que ser... Se fosse os sonserinos eu já tava mortinho no chão!"_, pensou, com orgulho, enquanto corria, desviando-se das armaduras que estavam espalhadas pelos corredores longos e iluminados pela luz da manhã.

"_Como é bom ser eu de novo!"_, pensou ele, sorridente, até que sentiu que tinha se chocado contra alguma coisa e caiu no chão, rolando.

XxXxX

"Aiin", choramingou Gina, quando caiu de costas no chão e sentiu um corpo quente e pesado contra o seu.

"Caralho, por que é que você não olha por onde anda?", perguntou uma voz conhecida que fez Gina olhar para cima "Agora aqueles grifinórios miseráveis vão me matar, filhos duma... Gina?"

"Draco! O que faz aqui?", perguntou ela, sem esconder o quanto estava fascinada por reencontrá-lo.

"Estou lutando pela minha vida, você...?"

"Fugindo do Zabini", comentou ela, como se estivesse falando do clima "Acho que ele não gosta que as pessoas chamem a comida dele de 'lavagem'...", e deu de ombros sorrindo.

Draco ficou em silêncio e já conseguia ouvir o barulho dos grifinórios que vinham como um arrastão atrás dele.

"É, a gente vai morrer"

Gina deu de ombros e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

"Eu sempre soube que eu não ia passar dos vinte"

Draco riu gostosamente e pôs-se de pé, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

XxXxX

Quando Zabini e os grifinórios chegaram ao local onde Draco e Gina estavam, pararam, ofegantes.

"Dra-Draco Malfoy!", berrou, sem fôlego, um quintanista da Grifinória que parecia ter sido o escolhido como porta-voz "Vo-volte aqui", respirou fundo, levando oxigênio ao pulmão "E aceite sua morte como a pessoa honrada que você **não **é! Ninguém...", respirou de novo "vê as meninas peladas e sai sem punição".

Gina ergueu os olhos para ele.

"Você viu elas peladas?"

"Eu não usaria essas palavras", disse Draco, rapidamente "Quero dizer, elas estavam de calcinha e sutiã, nem deu pra ver...", Draco fitou os olhos âmbar da garota e soube que os grifinórios seria sua última preocupação "...direito"

"Você viu elas de calcinha e sutiã?"

"Eu... eu não sabia que... estava tudo... normal", disse o loiro, dando de ombros.

"Você viu elas com as roupas de baixo e **não** sabia o que estava fazendo?", perguntou Gina, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho "Idiota"

Draco sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

"Idiota, mas você gosta, não é, srta. Weasley?", e Gina sentiu um arrepio incomum percorrer seu corpo, como só Draco conseguia fazer.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto via todos os grifinórios, desapontados, se dissipando, ao ver que a reconciliação seria inevitável.

Gina fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração forte de Draco contra seu pescoço e sentiu o caminho que ele fez, do seu pescoço até seus lábios e os dois se beijaram ardentemente.

Foi quase uma réplica do beijo da noite anterior, mas **muito**, **muito** melhor.

Zabini revirou os olhos.

"Não acredito que você voltou com ela, Draco!"

"Ah, Zabini, vai caçar o que fazer! Suas lavagem tá te esperando!", resmungou Gina, que ainda estava acostumada por responder quando as pessoas chamavam por Draco.

"COMO É QUE É?"

"Ahn...", Draco tentou apaziguar, abraçou Gina e deixou-a de costas para Zabini, de modo que, abraçando Gina, o rosto de Draco estava virado para Zabini "_TPM_", disse, sem fazer a voz se ouvir e fez um gesto mandando o amigo ir caçar o que fazer.

Porque _aquela _ruivinha era dele e ninguém tocaria um dedo nela, a não ser ele.

XxXxX

Os dois estavam abraçados, sentados observando o lago. Gina recostou a cabeça contra o ombro do loiro e ele encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, enquanto com o dedo indicador, ele enrolava uma mecha de cabelos ruivos, carinhosamente.

"É tão estranho...", murmurou Gina, aconchegando-se melhor no namorado.

"O quê?", perguntou Draco, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"_Isso"_, murmurou ela, referindo-se àquele momento, onde ambos estavam sentados, juntos, beijando.

"E o quê, exatamente, é estranho, fora o fato de que, com a exceção de dois dos meus piores inimigos, ninguém mais aceita o nosso relacionamento?", perguntou o sonserino, irônico, fazendo-a rir.

"Não era à isso que eu me referia e o senhor sabe muito bem disso", falou ela, séria, rindo e, num movimento rápido, deitou-o contra a grama fria e úmida, pondo-se sobre ele, com os narizes tocando "Eu meio que sinto falta de ser você"

Ele riu de leve.

"Eu com certeza não sinto falta de ficar menstruado!", e Gina riu, jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou, depois voltou na mesma posição.

"Eu não sinto falta de ter que fazer xixi de pé, nem de ter a Pansy grudada nos meus pés e muito menos de ficar naquela torre fedida!"

Draco olhou-a com uma pontada de orgulho ferido.

Gina riu.

"Eu estou brincando", murmurou e beijou-lhe carinhosamente a pontinha do nariz "É muito melhor beijar você quando eu posso te ver... era horrível beijar um espelho, eu me sentia tão... _lésbica_"

Draco riu gostosamente e puxou-a para perto.

"Eu queria saber onde aquela ruiva pirralha está, agora, para poder agradecê-la por tudo isso", disse ele, sussurrando no ouvido de Gina, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada e, em um movimento rápido, mudou de posições, ficando _ele_ por cima dela e beijando-lhe o pescoço, fazendo o mesmo caminho até encontrar os lábios doces dela "Aew, o ruivinha sacana", disse ele, num tom afetado, entre os lábios da namorada, que começou a rir "valeu por tudo"

Os dois se entregaram à um beijo tão intenso que nem perceberam uma ruivinha que havia acabado de tirar uma foto do casal, ao lado de um certo moreno de olhos verdes.

"De nada, papai...", e sorriu para Joel "Vamo embora, primo! Já fizemos o que tínhamos para fazer aqui!"

Rindo baixinho, Joel inclinou a cabeça.

"Lembre-me, porque fizemos isso, mesmo?"

"Meus pais são ótimas pessoas, mas precisam de uma **ajudinha** para perceber o quanto são perfeitos um para o outro. O quanto eles... **se completam**" e lançou um último olhar para o casal, o qual estava ainda ocupado em um novo beijo, muito mais intenso.

Muito mais carinhoso.

Muito mais... **perfeito**.

Porque, se, em alguma situação, alguém tivesse que descrever Draco e Virgínia Malfoy, seria mais ou menos assim que eles seriam descritos: perfeitos um para o outro.

E ainda alguns comentariam:

"Eu gostaria de saber **como** eles conseguem se conhecer tão bem..."

Quando isso acontece, o casal dá uma risadinha marota e se entreolha, o que eles quase nunca percebem é que, quando esse comentário é feito, uma certa ruivinha de olhos azuis estufa o peito e sorri orgulhosa.

**FIM**

**N/A: GENTE, EU TO O PÓ! **

**Não acredito que acabou...**

**Eu não tinha gostado do primeiro cap. 32 então fiz outro. Uma certa leitora muito importante tinha dito que não estava tão bom quanto o resto da fic e eu REALMENTE achei o mesmo. **

**Então, espero que esse esteja tão bom quanto a fic! **

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bom, eu queria pedir aos fieis leitores de Garota Veneno que não me abandonem. T.T

Vou pôr aqui, uma lista das outras fics que eu estou escrevendo e que gostaria de tê-los acompanhando-me.

Bom, temos:

**A FILHA DO MINISTRO – **Comédia/Romance. Arthur Weasley foi nomeado ministro e Gina, cansada de ser protegida, resolve fugir com a ajuda de seu pior inimigo. Ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Baseado: "Curtindo a Liberdade" e "A Filha do Presidente".

**CONSEQÜÊNCIAS – **Drama/Romance. Gina e Draco Malfoy foram namorados nos anos de escola, alguns anos depois, quando Draco retorna à Londres, encontra nada menos do que duas conseqüências de seus atos. Baseado: hum... nada.

**OS SEGREDOS DE VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY – **Comédia/Romance. Num acesso de pânico, Gina conta todos seus segredos a um desconhecido... ou **quase**. Baseado: O Segredo de Emma Corrigan. Um livro espetacular, leiam.

**PARA SEMPRE, NÓS DOIS – **Drama/Romance Rony/Hermione – Por causa de um beijo, todo uma amizade desmoronou. Narrada por Rony. Baseado: bom... não bem baseado, mas tirei o estilo de narração (um 'primeira pessoa um tanto deprimida') do livro Christine, de Stephen King.

**AULAS PARTICULARES – **Comédia/Romance Draco/Gina – Draco é obrigado à dar aulas particulares à uma certa ruiva... o que acontece quando os dois se vêem perigosamente próximos? Baseado: hum... acho que em nada. P.S.: Para ter acesso à essa fic basta ir no perfil, ir em FAVORITE AUTHORS e entrar no link "Anaa e Gi Weasley", vai dar acesso ao perfil que eu e Anaisa – mina sócia XD – estamos usando.

Por favor, escolham uma das fics e continuem acompanhando-a comigo.

Vocês me motivaram muito com Garota Veneno, gostaria que continuassem a fazê-la com as demais fics.

Um imenso beijo, amo muito vocês e obrigada por todos os comentários e por terem sido tão atenciosos comigo.

Gii


End file.
